Devils' Own
by Ebonlas
Summary: Ryoma returns to Japan after 14 years. What happens when he catches the eyes of two of the most sadistic men? And what happens when he realizes he's lost his heart to them? RyomaxFujixYukimura / RyomaxKevin is implied
1. Chapter 1: Distraction

Devils' Own

Echizen Ryoma x Fuji Syuusuke x Yukimura Seichii

Ebonlas

Chapter 1 Distraction

Ryoma cut the engine of his electric blue STI and soaked in the cool air for a few seconds more. "Another hot day," he mumbles. He pulls the white cap lower on his head and grabs his bag off the passenger seat.

As soon as he opened the door he melted and sweat plastered his light clothing to him. The August heat rolled through him and left him crankier than menopausal woman... or Kevin when he lost a game. That thought cheered him up enough for a small chuckle. The chuckle died on his lips however when he looked up and saw someone he never thought he'd see again.

Yukimura Seiichi, the Rikkaidai Demi-God of his childhood Seigaku days, stood about fifteen yards in front of him; between him and the entrance of the Armstrong Arena, anyway. Just seeing the deceptively gentle man pulled Ryoma fourteen years into the past. His skin shivered in the hot sun as excitement rushed over him. His heart started racing and his palms itched with the need to grip his racket. Even after so long, just the sight of him sent adrenaline coursing through his veins with the need to face off with the Demi-God again.

But before he could do that, however, he had to finish what he came here to do. The final match of the US Open was not going to wait for him. So he shut his car door and locked it over his shoulders. He tossed the key in his hand rhythmically as he headed straight through the crowd of young Japanese boys surrounding the invigorating man.

Yukimura watched Echizen Ryoma saunter towards him. He hadn't counted on the effect the younger man would have on him even after so many years. But the cocky flash of his golden eyes and that arrogant smirk boiled his blood hotter than any summer sun. The effect they had on his body was tremendous and he was grateful he was a disciplined man. The sudden urge to wrap his hand around that samurai ponytail and kiss that smirk off Ryoma's face was making his knees tremble slightly. He held the clip board lower on his body.

"Echizen," he said when Ryoma was near enough.

Ryoma paused, glanced down at the clip board's position, and smirked. "Yukimura," he said simply, though his tone suggested that he was highly amused by Yukimura's current state of being. He glanced at the boys and added, "you were busy it seems with more than just tennis back then."

Yukimura's nostrils flared and his lavender eyes darkened into a stormy violet. "Echizen, these are my students. We're here to watch pro tennis players like you in action. A treat for winning the zenkoku taikai."

Ryoma looked them all up and down. "Rikkaidai, ne?" He stared Yukimura in the eyes and licked his lips. When those violet eyes sharpened on the tip of his tongue, he tilted his head up an inch more and raised an eyebrow. "Mada mada...," he whispered. His lips curled into another smirk and he continued towards the entrance. "You're all still mada mada," he repeated louder.

Yukimura's eye twitched in annoyance. "Please try to keep us entertained to day, Echizen. Maybe one of my tensai can learn something from you."

Ryoma turned his head to the side when he reached the door and glanced back at them. "Che, just for you then, I'll keep my power weights on today."

"The brat never changes."

"Neither do you, nor my body's reaction to you," Ryoma whispered as he closed the door behind him. He leaned against the closed door and soaked in the refreshingly cool air inside the dim hall.

Kevin yelled at him from farther in. "Ryoma! Hurry up!"

"Che, I'll be there," he responded. He shut his eyes tight and let the cold of the metal seep into him. He drew in deep even breaths until his body calmed down and he could walk again comfortably. "Damn Yukimura, for showing up today of all days."

The rest of the day from that point on blended into one big fuzzy realm. His past and this match blurred to the point where he couldn't even focus on who he was playing. All he could remember was this man's face had something to do with a "Pong" bar. His face would register for all of a few seconds before it was once again taken over by Yukimura's. The thrill of playing against Yukimura rushed through his body again and within an instant the third door of Muga no Kyouchi opened up and swallowed him. With Ten'i Muhou no Kiwami riding his body, there was no ball he could not return and before the memory of his game fourteen years ago finished rolling in his mind, his opponent was defeated. That day was the day the papers named him: The Merciless Samurai. The most anticipated game of the US Open was over before the spectators knew what happened.

But one man knew, as he sat there panting from the same memory, Yukimura's heart was pounding in his chest and the ice normally within his veins became fire. In that moment he knew, if there was one thing he needed in his life, it was Echizen Ryoma.


	2. Chapter 2: The Merciless Samurai Returns

Devils' Own

Echizen Ryoma x Fuji Syuusuke x Yukimura Seichii

Ebonlas

Chapter 2 The Merciless Samurai Returns

Ryoma rolled over and squinted into the sun drenched room. He looked down at the foot of the bed to see Kevin pacing back and forth half dressed. His charcoal grey slacks formed to his lush little butt and made Ryoma shift onto his back to better enjoy the show. He was all set to start seducing his lover back into bed when Kevin turned to him with fire in his eyes. "What the shit is this?!" shrieked the blond man, waving a folded newspaper.

Ryoma warily sat up in bed and pushed his long emerald black hair out of his eyes. "The New York Times," he quipped. He grabbed his silver silk robe from the chair beside the bed and proceeded to drape it over his athletic body. Obviously, Kevin was in no mood to share another sexual excursion at the moment. There was no point in staying in bed caked in sweat. And he needed to pee, among other things.

Kevin was not satisfied. He intercepted his long term boyfriend of 10 years and threw the paper in his face. "Read it," he ordered.

Ryoma stared up into his baby blues and raised an eyebrow. His eyes trailed down Kevin's muscular shoulders and chest, admiring the way his short angry breaths stretched the thin white cotton tank like a second skin over him. To save himself from getting into trouble, he cleared his throat and sharply snapped open the paper. "August 30, The Merciless Samurai Annihilates this year's US Open...," Ryoma read before he trailed off. Ryoma Echizen, the Samurai devastated the court yesterday, laying waste to a fellow finalist in mere minutes. "...So that's his name...," he mumbled as he sidestepped his angry lover and continued to their bathroom. "Hmm, I really didn't remember."

He set the paper down on a table and closed the red oak door of the master bathroom. Kevin stalked to the door and pounded on it. "Is that all you can say?" he demanded.

There was silence for a while and then the sound of the water running. "No, but that's all that comes to mind."

Kevin smacked the door. "Ryoma! Open the door. We need to talk about this. We need to clear this up before your press conference."

Ryoma cracked open the door and stood there brushing his teeth. He leaned against the door frame and raised his eyebrow. When Kevin didn't continue with his tirade, he made an impatient go-ahead gesture.

"You haven't been this reckless since you debuted more than a decade ago. What in the world possessed you to completely destroy one of America's favorite players? In such a flashy way!"

He bent his dark head and rinsed out his mouth before answering his lover. "Where's the problem in that? He was mada mada anyway."

Kevin slapped him with the paper. "It doesn't matter! I thought you learned tact after so long! You've put down worse players than him, MUCH more gently. Why did you have to use the Pinnacle of Perfection to kill him?"

Ryoma impatiently brushed him aside and walked into his walk-in closet. He pulled out a pair of dark shorts and a white and blue tee-shirt. When Kevin followed him and jerked him around he snapped. "I don't even remember playing Andy yesterday. That's why I said 'so that's his name' when I read the paper. So I can't answer your questions, Kevin. If you want to tell the press something it's all on you. Frankly, I don't give a flying rat's ass."

Kevin shook him. "Ryoma, I'm trying to save your career. Tell me what happened on the court!"

"I had a flashback and I don't remember anything else. So I can't tell you anything."

Kevin was taken aback. "You had a flashback? Of what?"

Ryoma sighed. This was the bad part about relationships. You have to explain everything. He went to place his clothing on a shelf in the bathroom before he said anything else. "I saw an old rival yesterday before the match. I hadn't seen Yukimura in years, since I was in Seigaku that first year. I was remembering my last match with him at the zenkoku taikai."

"You saw Yukimura? And you were playing him in your mind?"

"Aa."

"You played that intensely and brutally with him?"

Ryoma dropped his robe and stepped into the cool shower. "Aa."

"You remember that match that well?"

Ryoma spoke with his head under the spray of water. "Aa. It was one of the best matches I've ever had. I remember every moment of it. I can still feel my heart racing. But in the end he was still mada mada, too. I wonder if he's gotten stronger."

"I see."

The door closed sharply. Another door slammed shut a few moments later. Ryoma shrugged and continued to wash his body. As the water cascaded down him he felt rather relieved that Kevin was not there. And though Kevin may be right and maybe after this his career as a professional tennis player was slipping out of his fingers, he just couldn't find it in himself to tighten his grip and hold on. It had been such a long time since he felt a real challenge in the last few years. Maybe it was time to move on. "Is this how you felt, oyaji?" he asked the air.

Half an hour later, as Ryoma was walking out of his penthouse, a bell boy stopped him at his door. On a silver platter, and Ryoma scoffed at that, was a single thick envelope. He tipped the boy and stepped back into his living room. His name was spelled out in romanji as well as in kanji. Curious, he sprawled across his couch and opened the envelope.

"Ryoma-kun, I am getting married on Saturday October 4th. It would mean very much to me if you can make it to see me that day. With love, Nanako."

The phone rang and Ryoma reached over to answer. "Echizen speaking."

"Echizen Ryoma, wow! You are a good tennis player. You have no mercy. Wow!"

Ryoma covered his eyes with his arm. "Baka oyaji, what do you want?"

"Just to see how my son is doing!"

"I'm hanging up."

"Chotto, chotto, Ryoma-chan. Are you coming to Nanako-chan's wedding?" Nanjirou rushed out.

Ryoma stood up. "Che, who wants to be bored to death?" He placed the receiver down. Knowing his father would just call back to harass him, he pulled out a black cap from his coat closet and laced his thick ponytail through the loop. When the cap was firmly on, he ignored the ringing phone and made his way down the hotel. He had an angry lover to shop for, and then a wedding gift to buy.

September 28th rolled by and though he was still called the Merciless Samurai, his career seemed to be intact. Ryoma watched from the corner of his balcony as Billy and Terry slather each other with Kevin's birthday cake. The birthday man was standing near them egging them on until both men turned and jumped onto him. In an instant Kevin found himself covered from head to toe in yellow frosting. Ryoma watched the sun finish setting while he sipped his imported Ponta from a martini glass. Kevin had refused to have his lover drinking out of a can on his birthday, so he poured the Ponta into a nice glass and hid the rest.

The sky was a wash of deep salmon before the sun gave a last dying flare of orange, and shades of violet painted the sky. Eyes that matched the purple sky flashed into his mind and he shook his head sharply. But the image did not fade. Instead a beautiful man's face materialized, surrounding those stunning eyes. Eyes that were normally lavender, but turned deep violet when he was angry or excited. Ryoma shook his head harder and shifted his gaze to a deep blue patch of sky. But instead of helping, his mind only roamed to someone else he had not thought of, had not allowed himself to think of, for the longest time.

Cerulean blue eyes floated in the sky before him. Deeper and more passionate than the canvas that the stars were beginning to decorate above him. "Fuji," he whispered into the warm night. The man he could never have, but would always yearn. Fuji was a priceless treasure so jealously guarded by Tezuka-buchou that he hadn't dared make his feelings known. He chuckled. Even after so long he still called Tezuka his buchou. Some habits really were hard to break. Though he would never forget what that amazing man did for him.

Ryoma was so lost in nostalgia he didn't hear Kevin approach him. He blamed Yukimura for it all. Damn the man for showing up and distracting him from his life.

"Ryoma," Kevin repeated. "Hey space cadet! Why are you being so antisocial?"

Ryoma stared at him and sipped his Ponta.

Kevin pulled a face. "Yeah, stupid question. It's genetically imprinted into you. It must have skipped a generation though."

Ryoma chuckled and dodged out of Kevin's grasp. He did not want to have to spend an hour in the shower washing frosting from his hair. He leaned in for a quick kiss and pulled out a small box from his pocket. "Tanjoubi omedetou, Kevin. You're officially older than me today."

"What is it?!"

"Do you want me to tell you, or do you want to open it?" He held up the box and waved it in front of the bright pale blue eyes. For an instant his heart clenched and he wished the eyes glowing down at him were cerulean instead, or lavender whispered a dark voice in the back of his mind. He placed the gift in Kevin's waiting hands and turned around.

While Kevin rustled with the packaging, Ryoma drained his drink. "I'm going back to Japan soon."

There was a slight pause. "I know, I saw the wedding invitation. I've booked us flights there on the second."

Ryoma inclined his head in acknowledgment, but said nothing.

Kevin stepped closer to the lantern and gasped. He pulled out the black leather chronograph Dolce & Gabbana watch and held it up in awe. "This is perfect. How did you know?"

An arrogant smirk was his only answer. And as his lover leaned down for a deep kiss, Ryoma could not help but feel dirty. Because in the dark, with them deep in the shadows, Kevin for a few moments was someone else.

The next few days became a whirlwind of activity. Before he knew it he was dragged to countless stores in search of the "perfect" wedding gift. Apparently the Karma Sutra Bath Salt Treasure Chest wasn't good enough. At least he knew the Chest would be used, or at least the things in the Chest. Some of the little expensive knic-knacks Kevin picked out seemed very useless. Why would someone need a tower case full of glass figurines?

The next thing he knew, he was on a plane to Tokyo. Ryoma gave up trying to keep track. He pulled his cap low on his face and decided to nap for the next 14 hours. Or was that 16? He glanced at his watch and made a note not to care. A woman leaned over him, pressing herself against the large plush seats. The flight attendant was making rounds. Maybe he'll take that nap after getting a Ponta...they had better have it...the stupid security guards took his.

Approximately 16 hours later, they landed in Tokyo. As soon as they left the air conditioned air port, Ryoma's entire being cried out one word: home. While he stood there for a minute soaking in the bustle and energy, Kevin had hailed a cab and was overseeing their luggage and Nanako's gifts. He stayed quiet and let Kevin do what he did best, take over. Within a few minutes everything was in order and they were on their way to the Imperial Hotel. Ryoma was impressed with Kevin's choice. This was one of the best hotels in Tokyo. As soon as you walked in and was bathed in their amber lighting, there was only one word to use: luxury....and maybe money.

First things first. As soon as he got to their room he stripped and showered, though he did look longingly at the tub. But he could take a nice long soak later. Right now, he was starving. Or so he thought. But then the thought of being submerged in soothing hot water filled with lavender and sage bath salts in a heavily air conditioned room got to be too much of a temptation. And then he dozed to images of lavender eyes.

Some time later, cool lips feathered down his face, and nibbled on his neck. "Sei...," he mumbled.

"Say, what?" Kevin asked.

Ryoma's stomach lurched and he looked up at the blond man. "Say I didn't spend the whole day passed out in here. Like I did last time."

The mild shock on his face made Kevin laugh. "No, not this time. I think you would have again though." Ryoma's dead pan, "good," made him laugh even harder. "Lunch is here, so come out, darling."

Ryoma climbed out of the tub and watched it drain. The salts had turned the water pale purple and grey. It seemed that he would be haunted by Yukimura everywhere he was, he mused as he watched the water a few shades paler than Yukimura's hair drain away. "Seichii," he whispered.

At Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Yukimura Seichii sneezed in mid-sentence. He stared at the golden sun and said, "Ryoma," to the air.

Back at the Imperial Hotel, Ryoma sneezed as he pulled on a new shirt.

Kevin looked over and frowned. "I'll turn up the thermostat, it's a bit cold in here."

"Aa," he agreed.

"Eat, there's somewhere that I want to take you," Kevin said eagerly.

Ryoma stared at him for a few heartbeats and began eating his steak tips and fries. He needed to visit his favorite food stops later. He was craving a good bowl of ramen, or a mountain of burgers, or Taka-san's sushi! Oh yeah, he's getting sushi before he leaves.

Before he knew it his food was gone. He was hungrier than he thought he was. _Maybe I'll grab a burger first after all._ But before he could voice his plan Kevin had him by the hand and was dragging him out of their room.

Lo and behold, they stood in front of a hair salon.

Ryoma looked at Kevin once and turned around. "Yadda."

Kevin stepped in front of Ryoma and stopped him. "Come on, it's just a cut."

"Yadda."

"This is for Nanako's wedding."

"Yadda."

"Ryoma."

"Mou iiyo! Yadda wa yadda!" With that he jerked his arm out of Kevin's grip and moved passed him.

Kevin crossed his arms over his chest and said one last thing. "Do you really want to go to your father's house with his old hair style, Samurai Junior?"

Ryoma stopped in his tracks. "Kuso," he spat out vehemently.

Kevin opened the door for him and waited. He smirked when Ryoma glared at him. If his glare was as physical as his Drive A, Kevin would have been in trouble. But thankfully all the glare did was send excited shivers down his spine.

The entire process took two tries. With the first one ending in, "you look just like when I first met you."

Ryoma had started at the woman and told her, "shorter."

In the end he rather liked what he saw. He had a tight executive cut, almost military, in the back and the top was long enough to have some bangs to fool around with. When he put his cap back on his head he loved it even more. Because then it didn't matter, it was under a hat.

The day was uneventful after that. Ryoma was disappointed when his body turned to lead and both he and Kevin dropped into a jet-lagged sleep right before dinner.

Ryoma opened his eyes and stared at the clock. He'd slept for 12 hours. At 6AM the light was just barely filtering in. He untangled himself from Kevin slowly, trying to keep the other man from waking. He wanted to get in some tennis while he had a chance. Kevin wanted another "productive" day. He was fully dressed and packing his tennis bag when the blond man murmured something softly and opened his eyes. "Kuso," Ryoma whispered.

Kevin stretched and smiled at him. "Good morning, my little samurai."

Ryoma grimaced at the endearment. "Ohayou, Kevin."

Kevin looked at the clock and jumped out of bed. "We have a lot to do today. Nanako called while you were sleeping and she needs help with some errands."

And there went Ryoma's peaceful morning, lost in the whirlwind that is Kevin.

By the time October 4th rolled in, Ryoma was already wishing tomorrow would come faster. Because then the whole wedding mayhem would be over. Eventually that wish would come true, but not soon enough for his liking. So far the only blessing was that his old man hadn't spotted him yet. So after politely applauding the wedding toast, he didn't pay attention, he took the offered glass of champagne and wandered around the yard.

He quickly began to overheat and wandered back inside the house. Though he had to admit that the outfit looked wonderful on him, thank you Kevin, it was scorching out. He peeled off the slate grey jacket and tossed it into his old room. Just to make himself a little more comfortable, he unbuttoned the wrist cuffs of his emerald shirt and neatly rolled the sleeves above his elbows, and then he loosened his silver tie and undid the top two buttons of the shirt. By the time he as done he was marginally cooler, though sweat was still plastering his slate grey slacks to his legs and dripping into his Italian black leather ankle boots.

He stepped back outside and a gentle breeze made him sigh in relief. He was savoring the sensation of the air sifting the silk strands of his hair when someone unexpected stepped away from the shadows of a large tree. Cerulean eyes clashed with his gold ones.

Fuji knew when he first took the job that there was a risk of seeing Ryoma again. It was a risk he was more than willing to take. And when the tennis-addicted man first arrived Fuji found it hard to breathe. Seeing him on TV was no comparison. He was more breathtaking and magnetic than he remembered. His heart ached and his skin hungered to have Ryoma near him. And when he saw his love standing there with a gorgeous blond man, he felt his heart break all over again. The entire time he tried to stay out of the way. But the moment he felt those gold eyes he knew there was no more escaping. The sharp gaze bore into him and he closed his eyes, allowing his customary smile take hold and hide his rampaging thoughts.

"Echizen," he greeted when Ryoma came over.

"Fuji-senpai," Ryoma saluted with his champagne flute. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Fuji held up his camera and smiled calmly. "I'm the photographer today. Your father was kind enough to think of me for the occasion."

Ryoma stared into Fuji's smiling face and wanted to break that mask. It wasn't the first time he thought such things either. Since the moment he met the tensai it became a near obsession. He wanted to see what was under that serene smile. The few occasions when Fuji would open his eyes and stare intensely at his opponents thrilled Ryoma to the core. The only way he could describe the desire would be to say he wanted to lick at Fuji like he would a hard candy. Lick at him until he found the gooey center hidden within the hard shell and lap at it to his heart's content. "Well, I'm sure you're a tensai at taking pictures as well. Oyaji will be please with your work."

The silence stretched between them for a few seconds and it was near unbearable. Fuji could feel the heat of Ryoma's body next to him and it made his heart beat faster. He soaked in every detail and approved of all the changes. He noted his growth. Though Ryoma was still about a head shorter than his 185cm, he approved of his new height. And the body that filled out the emerald shirt was lean and toned, his hips were slender in those tight slacks, and his legs long. He wondered what those legs would feel like wrapped around his waist. Fuji cleared his throat sharply to get his thoughts in order. "Omedetou, Echizen, on winning the US Open again. It had been a long time since I've seen Ten'i Muhou no Kiwami."

Ryoma flushed slightly and wished he had his cap to hide his face. "Arigatou," he muttered.

Fuji chuckled. "Kawaii," he mumbled under his breath.

Though Fuji had said it softly, Ryoma's excellent hearing picked up on the word and he flushed scarlet. He glared at Fuji and said the only thing that came to mind. "I'll make you eat that word."

Fuji laughed softly and turned to face Ryoma. This was the cocky brat that he fell in love with. "Are you threatening me? I hope you're not that rash still, Echizen."

Ryoma's blood rushed through his veins. He had forgotten this. The need to pit himself against strong people and test his limits. How much stronger had Fuji gotten? "Are you still a tensai? Or did you get old, Fuji-senpai?"

"I may not have gone pro like you, but I haven't slacked off either."

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane."

Fuji opened his eyes and stared down into heated golden ones. "I'll make you eat those words."

Ryoma couldn't stop himself now. With that cerulean gaze drowning him, the words seem to roll out of his mouth on their own. "Che, you can try. You probably don't have anything to teach me any more."

Fuji's eyes darkened and his voice dipped lower. "I'm sure I can teach you a lot of things, Echizen-kun."

With those few words the sexual tension between the two spiked astronomically. Ryoma could feel his body ignite. His clothing felt so constricting he wanted to rip them off where he stood. His eyes traveled all over Fuji again and his mouth went dry. Fuji's once slender shoulders had filled out perfectly and the white button up shirt was stretched wonderfully tight against his wide chest. The silver vest and black tie could only draw his gaze vertically down to the snug black slacks, and the impressive bulge straining the fabric. Ryoma said the only thing he could, "che."

Kevin searched around for his wayward lover only to find him outside with someone he did not like. He stood there and watched the two under the tree together. He could see the tension rolling off the two of them in waves of feral desire. He watched as Ryoma's and Fuji's conversation wound them tighter and tighter. The silence that had fallen around them did not make him feel any better. Though no words were shared, their eyes bore into each other and their mutual desire was evident. He walked over to them and felt the air thicken as he got closer. And as his heart began to crumble he realized something, he had never felt such tension from Ryoma. When he got close enough he saw the complete focus in Ryoma's eyes, the shining excitement, and felt the fabric of their relationship unravel. _He doesn't love me._

Kevin couldn't think. His mind was whirring. Images of his relationship flashed through his mind at top speed and he made another realization. Ryoma had never in their ten years together ever said anything remotely close to, "I love you." Tears threatened to fill his eyes. His hand tightened around the stem of his flute of champagne. Before he could process what he was doing, he found himself pouring the contents of the glass over Fuji's camera.

"Kevin!" His name was harshly grated out by the man he had thought loved him. But in less time than it took for Ryoma to say his name, his attention was focused on Fuji again. "Gomenasai, Fuji-senpai. Can you save your work?"

Fuji had his eyes closed again and a smile back on his lips. The gentle face could not mask the dangerous aura uncoiling around him, howerver. He pulled out the memory card and pocketed it. "The camera's going to need some repairing, if I'm lucky, but the photos are fine. I'll go get the spare camera from my car," he said as he turned away.

Kevin's blood boiled at being ignored. But then Ryoma's burning gaze locked onto him. His arm was firmly grasped by a strong hand as well. "When he comes back, I want you to apologize to him. And pay for the damage."

Kevin jerked his arm back and broke the contact. "I will not."

Ryoma's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I am not going to put up with this. Fuji-senpai did nothing to you. Why are you acting out like a child?"

Kevin could take it no more. His hand lashed out and connected with Ryoma's cheek. "I hate you. I never want to see you again, Echizen Ryoma."

Before Ryoma could say anything another voice rang out in the silence. It seemed like they had acquired a crowd. "Mou, Chibiuske, what did you get yourself into this time?" Ryoga joked as he stepped closer to his brother.

Kevin stared into another pair of golden eyes and choked. He pulled his stinging hand down. "It's none of your business," he barked.

Ryoga looked down at the blond man and felt the need to smack him around. "Che, don't kid yourself. If it involves my darling Chibiuske, then it's my business."

Kevin looked at the two Echizens, almost complete mirrors of each other from their coloring to the look in their eyes, and broke. He swiped the glass from Ryoma's hand and threw the liquid on both brothers. "Fuck you."

Ryoga didn't flinch. "No, thank you. You're not my type."

Ryoma held a hand out to stop his brother. "Ryoga-nii-san, just stop. It's fine."

Kevin threw the glass at Ryoma and turned around. As he walked away he shot, "you're not just merciless, Ryoma. They should have called you 'The Heartless Samurai'."

Ryoma walked toward the house and called after his brother. "Let's keep this from affecting Nanako-chan's day. I'm going to change."

Ryoga stared at the people around him and agreed. "Yes, this is a happy day. No bad gossip allowed." As he followed his cute little otouto inside he made sure the people around him agreed. He caught Nanjirou's eyes and gave a small nod. Everything was under control.

And it was. The rest of the day continued without a hitch, though Fuji did catch the bouquet. That was surprising. As the first star twinkled, everyone said their good-byes. The bride and groom were going on a cruise to Hawaii.

Nanako pulled her darling little cousin into her arms and laughed when he stood a head taller than her. Maybe he wasn't so little anymore. "Arigatou, Ryoma-kun, for coming to see me today."

Ryoma kissed her cheek. "Kekkon omedetou, Nanako-chan," he wished her again as her husband stole her away. "Michael, take care of her, or you'll be facing me on the courts one day."

They all laughed and said good night.

Ryoma laid in bed and stared at the dark ceiling of his hotel for a time. "Heartless," he whispered.

Karupii climbed onto the bed and curled up against her master's hip. She meowed indignantly in disagreement.

Ryoma smiled. Karupii took after her late mother entirely. Karupin had always known when he needed her, too. "No, I don't think I'm heartless either."

But as his eyes became heavy and sleep tugged at him, he realized one thing. It was past time for him to take a break from the pro circuit.


	3. Chapter 3: Challenges

Devils' Own

Echizen Ryoma x Fuji Syuusuke x Yukimura Seichii

Ebonlas

Chapter 3 Challenges

His body was on fire. Every inch of his skin was alive with need. The hands roaming over him offered no real relief. They only acted to fan his hunger higher.

A pair of lips tugged on his ear from behind as one set of hands traveled lower on his body, caressing his hips.

He turned his head towards the hot mouth to find himself gazing into violet eyes. "Seichii," he whispered in surprise.

The man smiled suggestively and walked his fingers down Ryoma's pelvis, closer to the straining erection.

The owner of the second set of hands decided in that moment to remind Ryoma that Seichii was not the only man in his bed. A firm hand turned Ryoma's head and he found himself drowning in deep, clear blue eyes. Those eyes held such dark promises of unbearable pleasure that Ryoma's breath hitched in his throat. "Syuusuke," he moaned.

Syuusuke gave him a satisfied smile before he leaned in and began to scrape the tip of Ryoma's nose with his tongue.

The absurd gesture made Ryoma frown. And slowly the arms around him began to fade. The sensation continued and became more and more irritating. Eventually it pulled Ryoma beyond the realm of sleep.

"Karupii!" he exclaimed, pushing her off his face.

She gave him an indignant look before she began grooming herself instead. Her attitude clearly said that she did not appreciate her thoughtfulness being so callously punished.

He glared at her for a moment for ruining his dream. "Thanks a lot, Karupii," he said sarcastically. "I was having fun before you interrupted."

She continued to coldly ignore him.

With a sigh, he tossed the covers over her and snickered when she thrashed around trying to find an exit. But then the smile slipped from his face. For a few seconds he wondered how Kevin was doing and whether or not he was back in New York. A flying ball of fur hitting him in the face dissolved all his thoughts on the matter as he defended himself against a pissed off cat.

It wasn't for another hour that Ryoma was found outside of his hotel room. As soon as he walked out into the mid-morning sun, he pulled his cap down farther to hide his face. Partially to keep the sun from blinding him, but also to better hide the four scabbing pinpricks on his left cheek. _At least she didn't drag her claws down my face_, he thought to himself.

He was walking to the court by the train station he last played Tezuka when his stomach made a loud grumble, reminding him that he hadn't eaten yet. When he stopped and looked around him he was surprised to be standing in front of an old ramen shop he used to frequent. It seemed his body knew just where to take him even before his mind did. And so he trusted his body. Without any hesitation he opened the door and made the owner extremely happy.

An hour later, Ryoma was stuffed to the brim and sleepy. He found the street tennis court where first played doubles with Momo-senpai and parked himself under a tree. Pulling his cap forward and over his face, he blocked out the world in favor of a nap.

Not long after that though, Ryoma found himself under attack. High school brats were serving balls his way and a few of them managed to hit him. But he had to say that he wasn't entirely defenseless at this point. Two rather small elementary school kids where trying valiantly to protect him. They were almost successful...no, no, he couldn't lie. They were terrible at protecting him. He couldn't help but laugh to himself.

"Leave ojii-san alone," the little guys cried.

_Ojii-san?_ How old did these tykes think he was? He was way too young to even be a father, let alone a grandfather.

"Do you really want us to stop hitting him," the ring leader asked.

"Hai. Please stop trying to hurt him."

The four larger boys laughed and adjusted their aim. "Then you have to replace him in our practice!"

Ryoma grabbed his racket just in time as the four boys served the balls directly at the kids. As the balls flew toward the scared children, he dashed in front of them and returned all four balls back at the bullies with ease. "Mada mada dane."

He laughed when the balls bullet by each jerk and they flinched as the air rippled pass their faces. He laughed harder when they scrambled hastily away.

"Ojii-san!"

"Sugoi desu!"

Ryoma twitched. "Don't call me ojii-san."

The little guys clutched their rackets and stared up at him in awe. "Ojii-san, you can play tennis, too?"

Ryoma sighed and gave up on trying to correct them. "Aa."

Both boys exploded in excitement. Little hand clutched at Ryoma's arms and he was tugged to the center of the court. They were speaking so fast his head was swimming but their intention was clear. They wanted him to teach them.

He ruffled their hair. "Play a game with each other and we'll see where you're at."

They struck a pose with their racket over their shoulders and replied, "usu."

Ryoma's lips twitched.

The next few hours found Ryoma working patiently with the two enthusiastic boys. He watched them practice, adjusted their grips, their swing, and all around their attitude. He gently pushed them and as their confidence level increased, so too did their skill.

As Ryoma sat to the side watching them play another game, he couldn't help but feel proud in their improvements. Or think maybe one day he'd play a serious match with them. Just as he finished the thought a shadow fell across him and a racket swung towards his face. It stopped mere inches from his nose. He looked up into a familiar face, though he could swear he'd never seen the kid before.

The kids noticed the exchange and came running over. "Ojii-san!"

Ryoma held out a hand and stopped them. He continued to hold the boy's hot gaze in silence.

The kid smirked. "You look like you can play tennis well, ojii-san," he said, stressing the last word. "Come, play with me."

Ryoma smirked and stood up. "Che," he said as he picked up his racket. "You're going to regret this, kid."

"I'll be nice, you can serve, ojii-san," the kid said before he went to stand at one end of the court.

Ryoma stared across the net at the boy in yellow and laughed. "Rikkaidai brat," he mumbled. "Oi, are you a regular?"

The kid scoffed. "Of course I am. Don't hold back, ojii-san."

Ryoma gripped his racket tighter in his right hand. "I won't. Try to keep up, brat."

He bounced the ball a few times and settled himself. He stretched and tossed the ball into the air. The impact of hitting the ball made a satisfying sound and he watched as the boy on the other side prepare to return it. He smirked and whispered, "mada mada," when the ball hit the ground and jumped at the Rikkaidai brat's face.

The kids on the side gasped. "What was that? It bounced to nii-san's face!"

A commanding voice answered them. "It's called a twist serve."

They all turned toward the newcomer. "Aniki," said the brat in yellow.

Sanada Genichiro looked at his youngest brother and scowled. "Bow out of this one, Ginta. You are not going to win this match." He turned to Ryoma. "Sumimasen, Echizen. My otouto is reckless."

Ryoma rested his racket on his shoulder. "Che, still so serious, Sanada," he said, walking off the court to stand near the tall man.

Sanada gripped Echizen's offered hand. "I cannot change who I am, Echizen."

Ginta came to stand in front of them. "You know this man, aniki?"

The little kids rushed Ginta. "Don't hurt ojii-san!"

Sanada's eyes widened in shock. "Ojii-san," he questioned Ryoma.

Ryoma laughed and addressed the kids. "They can't hurt me, but I'm going to end the practice today. Remember what I told you though, OK?"

"Hai!" "Usu." They ran off.

Ginta asked again, "do you know this man, aniki?"

Sanada nodded. "This is Echizen Ryoma."

Ginta stepped back and stared at Ryoma. "The Echizen Ryoma Yukimura-sensei talks about?" He looked the Pro up and down. "He doesn't look like anything special. He's barely taller than me."

"Ginta! That was rude. Apologize, now."

Ginta pressed his lips together but bowed his head. "Sumimasen, Echizen-san."

Ryoma looked at the bowed head. "Che, he has no manners, Sanada."

Sanada stared down at him, his mouth twitching. "You're one to talk, Echizen." He glanced back at his brother. "He's not a bad kid, but being a tensai gets to his head at times."

"Aniki!"

They all laughed.

"Well, well, well. What are Rikkaidai strays doing on Seigaku territory?"

All three turned to the entrance and watched a tall boy in a Seigaku jersey come to them.

Ginta rushed off to confront the newcomer. "So much attitude from a loser school."

Sanada looked down at Ryoma, amused. "I never knew you transferred to Rikkaidai."

Ryoma glared at him. "I never did."

"You're little Seigaku minion doesn't seem to know that."

"I'm not surprised. I don't know the kid."

Sanada actually laughed.

Ryoma raised his eyebrows in shock. "You're actually laughing. What have you been doing to affect your sense of humor so much?"

Sanada blushed. "Nandemonai."

"Che," he laughed.

Sanada raised his voice. "Ginta, let's go."

"Running, Sanada?" Ryoma smirked.

Sanada averted his gaze and went to collect his youngest brother.

Ryoma was still laughing when the Seigaku kid came to stand in front of him haughtily. "Aren't you going to run home with your nakama?"

Ryoma snorted. This kid had an attitude problem. "Hardly a comrade. We were on the same team once, but never again."

The kid stared him up and down. "If not a nakama then what?"

"He was a rival once. One amongst many that pushed me." Ryoma glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes and couldn't help but add, "now there aren't many that challenge me at all." He wanted to laugh when the boy bristled instantly. "Maybe no one can give me an exciting game anymore."

"Come to Seishun Gakuen tomorrow afternoon. You can say that after you've beaten our sensei. He was a Pro for a while."

Ryoma could no longer hold in his laugh. "I'll be there, kid."

The kid gave his best glare and turned away. "I'll be waiting."

Well, things were starting to get interesting. Ryoma wondered who their coach was.

A/N: Thank you to those who commented/reviewed the other chapters. You are much appreciated! I especially loved the threats to my legs, ROFL! Also, critiques are highly encouraged! They make me a better writer in the long run, so don't be shy. -hug-


	4. Chapter 4: Challenges of a Different Nat

Devils' Own

Echizen Ryoma x Fuji Syuusuke x Yukimura Seichii

Ebonlas

Chapter 4 Challenges of a Different Nature

"Ojii-san!!"

Ryoma grit his teeth. _Why does everyone insist on calling me that?!_

The tall boy from yesterday came running to him as soon as he stepped near the fenced-in courts. "I didn't think you would come, ojii-san."

Ryoma stared up at him. "Stop calling me that, kid."

The kid laughed. "What? Ojii-san?"

Ryoma glared at him. "I'll make you eat that word, kid."

The kid stopped laughing and gripped his racket harder. "I'd like to see you try."

"You don't know who you're dealing with, ko-do-mo-chan." He smirked.

The boy snarled. "An. Old. Man," he gritted out.

Now that he managed to annoy the brat, Ryoma felt a lot better. "Che, I'd make you cry to your mother, gaki (brat/punk)." He stressed the last word.

Ryoma watched as the boy's nostrils flare and his eyes go wild. The next thing he knew he was bodily dragged through the gates and onto the court. "Take out your racket. I'm going to break you."

Ryoma laughed and did as the kid said. When he had his favorite racket in hand he turned back to the boy. "Dozo," he motioned.

The kid glared at him and spun his racket. "Which?" He fairly barked the question.

His show of temper was amusing Ryoma to no end, at this point. "Smooth." When the racket fell in his favor, he stepped back and took his position. "You serve. And I'll give you a handicap. I'll close one eye."

The kid was seeing blood. He was so angry the air around him wavered like water. "I'll make you regret meeting me."

"Let's see what you've got." Ryoma closed one eye as he promised and gripped the handle with his right hand.

The kid took position and adjusted his stance. The other tennis club members chattered excitedly. "He's going all out!" "He's going to hit a Whistle Serve!"

_A Whistle Serve, ne? Let's see what it's made of._ Before his thought was finished the ball was in his court and a sharp sound rang through his ears, followed by the sound of the ball hitting the fence behind him. He glanced down at the smudge on the ground and then looked at the ball lodged in the fence. "Che, not bad."

"15-love," someone called.

The kid smirked and served another ball.

As the ball flew toward him at high velocity, Ryoma got into position and lashed out. The sharp whistle of the ball was abruptly cut as the ball sailed overhead. "But it's still mada mada."

The kid jumped into the air and smashed the ball back down. "You fell for it!"

Ryoma laughed and jumped into the air as well. "I'll show you a real smash." He collided with the ball and with a Cyclone Smash, returned it a split second before the kid landed.

The kid stared down at the floor where the ball had bounced and then looked up at Ryoma. He could hear the crowd around them whispering in shock. "Hayai!" "Sugoi!" "Did you see that? He returned it like it was nothing!" He could feel his shoulders tighten and his blood boil. In that moment, he wanted to find a way to destroy this Rikkaidai bastard.

Ryoma locked his sharp golden eyes with the kid's angry green ones. "Mada mada dane," he told the kid with a condescending smirk. "15-all," he called out.

The kid pulled a ball out of his pocket and tossed it into the air. He was going to wipe that smirk off of ojii-san's face!

"What's going on," a sharp voice demanded.

Everyone turned to see two tall boys walking toward the court. "Minashi-buchou! Iawa-fukubuchou!" They bowed in greeting and backed away from the gate.

The kid blanched and averted his gaze.

The two boys stopped in front of him. The darker haired boy stared at him until the kid returned his gaze. "What is going on, Kei?"

"Buchou...."

Minashi turned to the stranger. "This is a private court, please make your way out."

Ryoma smirked and tapped his racket on the side of his neck. "The kid invited me here."

Minashi held his ground. "Gomen for wasting your time, but please leave."

"Che, so inhospitable," Ryoma joked.

Minashi turned to his right-hand man. "Iawa, escort the gentleman out."

"Hai."

The second boy came around to Ryoma's side of the court. "Dozo," he said softly, holding his arm out in the direction of the gate.

Ryoma glanced at him and smirked. He was a bishounen. His face was soft and feminine and his body was slender. His short red hair and oval glasses couldn't make him more masculine. His only saving grace was his ridiculous height. Ryoma had to look up to meet his chocolate eyes. "Che."

As he stepped beyond the gates of the court, he could hear Minashi's deep voice. "Everyone, 20 laps."

Ryoma chuckled. Some things never change.

"Echizen!" The rough voice called his name and he stopped in his tracks. So did everyone else.

Ryoma turned and laughed. "Kaidou-senpai!"

Iawa looked at Kaidou-sensei, then he looked at the stranger, and back. Catching Minashi's gaze he stepped back and went to stand near his buchou. He needed more data to analyze the situation.

"Echizen, what are you doing here?" Kaidou was more than surprised. He knew his kouhai was back but he hadn't expected to see him so soon. And here of all places.

"One of your students invited me here for a game." Ryoma adjusted the strap of his bag over his right shoulder and nodded at the kid. "The one with his tail between his legs."

Kaidou followed his gaze. He wasn't surprised who it landed on. "When did you meet our tensai?"

"Is he really a tensai? He seems like just a cocky brat to me."

Kaidou laughed. "You don't say. He always did remind me of someone I met fifteen years ago."

Ryoma pulled his cap lower to hide his eyes. "Che."

They stood there together in comfortable silence and watched the students run their laps.

"You should know better than to cause a commotion. Kei, 10 extra laps."

"Usu."

Ryoma watched the interplay between the kid and his buchou. He grinned and turned to Kaidou. "Kaidou-senpai, I'll be right back. I'm going to run with your team."

Kaidou watched him weave between the bodies until he caught up with the regulars. He didn't have to hear him to know Ryoma was provoking them with his usual, "mada mada dane." He wanted to laugh when Ryoma pulled ahead and everyone sped up to try to catch him. A chuckle escaped his lips when he saw how furious Kei was. The whole club got angrier and angrier as Ryoma would continually lap them over and over again, finishing his 30 laps a good 10 minutes before anyone else.

Ryoma came back to stand near Kaidou. "You've got some passionate kids here."

"Sss. I don't know how I got so many people who hate to lose in one team. But I'm not complaining."

It was another two minutes before Kei stopped in front of them, panting.

Ryoma couldn't resist. "How does it feel to be outrun by an ojii-san?"

Kei glared at him from the ground.

Ryoma laughed outright. "Still think I'm a Rikkaidai?"

Still no answer.

Kaidou looked at Minashi and Iawa. They said nothing but the message was understood. Those two were in charge.

Minashi turned to the collapsed team, more than a little miffed. A stranger had come in and upstaged them all, even him...easily. "Tatte kudasai. Every regular is going to play against 3 opponents. Everyone else pair up."

The pile of bodies on the floor stared up at him. They wanted to cry. But up they got and into positions.

For the rest of practice Kaidou and Ryoma watched the students. Minashi and Iawa stood near them and Ryoma would tell the two when a student was in need of adjustment or correction. But for the most part he was answering questions.

"So, how do you know Kaidou-sensei, Echizen-san?"

Ryoma glanced up at the tall red head. "Seigaku."

Iawa waited for more but Ryoma didn't offer any more of an answer. He sighed. "How did you meet?"

"Intra-school ranking tournament."

"So, you transferred here in your second year?"

"Iie."

"...."

Kaidou felt bad for the boy. "Echizen entered Seigaku in his first year."

"So how did he get to be in the ranking tournament?" Iawa was puzzled.

Ryoma laughed and drew all three's eyes. He caught Kaidou's glance and coughed. "Nandemonai."

Kaidou coughed as well and looked away. "Tezuka-senpai, the buchou at the time, made an exception for Echizen. He made it as a regular ever since then until he left for America." What he would NOT tell them was that Echizen kicked his snake butt that day.

"Who did Echizen-san play against that day," Iawa was curious, seeing how Kaidou-sensei was blushing.

Ryoma laughed. "Kaidou-senpai and Inui-senpai."

They all cleared their throats.

Minashi butted in. "Why did Echizen-san go to America?" Echizen-san's name was very familiar, but the man he was thinking about had long hair. They did wear the same style hats though.

Ryoma gave the new buchou his full attention. He wondered how much this kid already knew about him. He stayed silent as they stared at each other.

"Echizen was invited to participate in the US Open back then. He returned after winning his first tournament there to help Seigaku win the zenkoku taikai before returning to America and becoming a Pro."

Minashi watched this man in a new light. He was a force to be reckoned with. And if he helped train them, they would also be unbeatable. He knew of Echizen Ryoma's reputation.

Iawa stared at Ryoma. "You became a Pro at 12?"

"Iie."

"But you won the US Open," he gaped.

"Aa."

"And then you went Pro."

"Aa."

Iawa just continued to stare at him.

Finally Ryoma took pity on him and answered. "I was 13 when it became official."

"Oh."

Kaidou wanted to laugh at his students' difficulty in dealing with Echizen. "You're still as difficult as always, Echizen."

Ryoma smirked. "Che."

He ignored everyone for a moment and went to correct a few students himself. When he came back to the small group he had a few questions himself. Kei standing there glaring at him reminded him of something.

"Kaidou-senpai."

"Sss." Kaidou turned to Echizen.

"Gaki over there mentioned something yesterday. You went Pro, too."

"Sss. Hai."

_And he said I was difficult._ "Why did you leave the circuit? You did well at Wimbledon when you debuted. I was expecting to have a match with you as a Pro one day."

Kaidou watched the students. "Ryuzaki-san retired a few years ago and needed a replacement. I offered to coach Seigaku."

"Aw, you wanted to come home to where it all started. Kaidou-senpai, you are a softie," Ryoma snickered.

Kaidou blushed bright red. "That's not it. It just happened the way it did."

Ryoma couldn't help but tease him more. "It's OK, just admit it. We'll still think you're scary." Ryoma thought for a few seconds and the light that filled his eyes was no less terrifying. "Or was it really because of SOMEONE else? A certain doubles partner from years ago?" His tone was entirely suggestive and the smirk that curled his supple lips was pure devilish.

Kaidou hissed at him and walked away. "Oi! Ichinen, you're slacking off!"

The two boys looked at him and left him as well.

Ryoma laughed. _Aw, he's so shy. Under all that scariness, anyway._

A few hours later Kaidou, Inui, and Ryoma were standing together again watching everyone gather their things. The sun was setting and a wash of salmon was setting fire to the sky.

Inui stepped closer to Kaidou and together they made sure the ichinen had picked up all the balls. The taller man arrived a few minutes earlier , and as soon as he showed up all the tension in Kaidou's body faded away. They didn't have to touch or hold hands or anything of the sort to show the connection they had between each other. Ryoma sighed. For the first time, he wanted that.

"It must be nice to work near each other," Ryoma said, not hearing the wistful tone in his voice.

Inui looked at him sharply. His mind already cataloging Ryoma's tone, expression, and non-verbal sigh. "It is. Being Seishun High's science teacher allows me to be close to Kaoru and help out with the team when I can."

Kaidou blushed when Inui said his name. Ryoma wanted to laugh. Instead he turned his head and found himself staring into angry green eyes. The owner of those jade eyes marched straight to him.

Kei stopped in front of Echizen Ryoma. "I don't care who you are. I'm going to defeat you one day."

Ryoma tilted his head up and smirked. "I'll be waiting."

The need to shake the older man was causing him to tremble. Kei clenched his fists. "I'm going to make you cry, ojii-san."

Ryoma just laughed. "Mada mada dane, gaki."

He couldn't trust himself anymore. Without another word Kei turned on his heels and walked off. One day, he promised to himself. One day he was going to wipe that arrogant smirk off of that man's face.

Inui watched the interaction with interest. During the past fourteen years Echizen had not lost his knack of provoking every tennis player in sight. He glanced at his watch. "Sushi tonight?"

Ryoma's energy level perked. "Taka-san's?"

"None other."

"Ikuzo," Ryoma couldn't contain his eagerness. He hadn't had good sushi in a long time.

"Matte," Inui said. He pulled out his phone and typed a few things. A few seconds later he was ready and they all hopped into his car.

The ride there was very entertaining. Kaidou really was terribly shy. And Ryoma so enjoyed making him squirm. Kaidou could feel him staring at the back of his bandana and the more it freaked him out the more it amused Ryoma. He was nearly in tears by the time they parked the car.

Inui's glasses gleamed in the darkness. Echizen was having too much fun at his "wife's" expense. "Echizen, there's a new juice I want you to try on our way to your hotel."

Ryoma sobered up instantly. He remembered those vile things. Just the thought of them made his taste buds recoil in fear. "No, thank you. I'm sure it works just fine for whatever you made it for, Inui-senpai."

Kaidou and Inui laughed as their kouhai escaped them and into the well lit restaurant.

Ryoma threw open the door and found himself on the floor. He blinked and kept blinking. There was so much movement and so much noise! And lots and lots of red hair.

"Ne, O-chibi! Were you surprised?!"

"Ki-Kikumaru-senpai?" So much red hair. It was like trying to view the world through a red lace curtain. But Ryoma knew that voice, and once the shock bled away he could recognize everyone else as well.

"Eiji! Get off of Echizen. He needs to breathe," Oishi said frantically.

"Demo! I miss o-chibi so much!"

"Ore mo! Ore mo!" The weight of another body accompanied the exclamation.

Ryoma felt his chest collapse. "Too much...too much...," he gasped out with the last of his oxygen.

"Echizen! Eiji! Momo! Echizen is dying!"

Thankfully the combined weight of his over enthusiastic senpai-tachi were lifted off. Air rushed back into his lungs and he closed his eyes. Oh, sweet, sweet air. He could hear them all now, speaking rapidly. Oishi was out of his mind yet again about his well-being. Momo and Kikumaru were being chastised. Taka-san was behind the counter. Inui and Kaidou were laughing at the situation, well, Inui was, and Kaidou was just hissing. Tezuka and Fuji were speaking softly to each other somewhere to the right of him.

Fuji.... The man's voice was washing over him in gentle waves. It flowed through his body and pooled low in his belly. Ryoma slowed his breathing down and tried to control his reaction to that mellow voice.

Oishi took that moment to notice that his little kouhai was still lying on the floor where they left him. "Kya! Echizen hasn't moved at all!"

"Nya, did we knock him out after all?"

"Fsshh. The lazy baka must have killed Echizen with his new layer of fat."

"Kuso! You wanna fight, Mamushi?!"

Ryoma kept silent, internally laughing at the situation. It seemed like the past 14 years hadn't changed a thing. He was glad. He wondered what would eventually happen if he just stayed where he was. He got his answer faster than he anticipated because Fuji stepped in.

Footsteps, and then a hand caressed his face. The soft, slender hands were gentle. They feathered over his jaw and then tickled over his lips. Ryoma couldn't help himself. His tongue darted out and licked the tip of that finger. Those hands paused and that finger pried open his mouth. Something hit his tongue and he swallowed...and wished to hell he hadn't. Sometimes instincts sucked. His tongue had, instead of removing the obstacle sitting on it, smeared the content along the roof of his mouth.... The cool sensation puzzled him, but then the white hot burning pain reared its ugly head and he was off the ground in seconds, and retching tearfully.

Fuji chuckled at the cute sight of their little prince hunched on all fours choking.

Oishi rushed over to the fallen man. "What, what happened?"

Ryoma couldn't even speak. He pointed at Fuji and continued to weep for his tongue, and head. His sinuses were on fire!

Kikumaru asked what everyone wanted to know but too afraid to ask. "Fujiko? What did you do to o-chibi?"

Fuji stood up and walked over to his red-headed friend. He licked his fingers and watched them all. "I just shared my wasabi with Echizen-kun."

Kikumaru darted forward and placed his hands on his hips. "Mou! Fujiko is mean!"

Fuji opened his eyes and stared at his bouncing companion. "Do you want some, too, Eiji?"

Kikumaru jumped back and hid beside Oishi and Echizen, trying to escape the dangerous aura slowly enveloping Fuji. "Iie! Oishi, Fuji wa kowaii," he whispered the last so only the other two could hear.

Fuji closed his eyes again and went over to his seat.

Everyone took a deep breath.

Ryoma shot Fuji a look that promised retribution before sitting up and wiping the tears streaming down his face. Fuji merely smiled and saluted him with his tea. _Touch__é__, Syuusuke,_ Ryoma thought. _15-love, but I won't let you win so easily._

Ryoma sat on the floor near Kikumaru and watched his friends interact. Kikumaru was chattering on like he always did and Ryoma strangely found himself interested in the information. Tezuka and Oishi had opened up their own rehabilitation center on the outskirts of the city. Kikumaru was working with them. Kikumaru and Oishi were married, no surprise there. Momo was a tennis instructor at some big shot tennis club. He went Pro for two years but left because he wanted to be with his husband. Apparently he and Oshitari Yuushi were married. Now that was surprising. And on top of that they have a son currently enrolled in Hyotei. The son was adopted, of course. Ryoma rolled his eyes at this, of course he knew the son had to be adopted. Let's see, and Taka-san is now with Ryuzaki Sakuno. She's at home because she's expecting soon. And Fuji was a freelance photographer now with his own studio.

When Kikumaru mentioned the cerulean eyed tensai's name, Ryoma's eyes jumped to the quiet man. His chest constricted when he saw Fuji sitting beside Tezuka, deep in conversation.

Kikumaru followed Echizen's eyes and almost laughed. Echizen still hadn't changed. His heart was still on his sleeve. His eyes softened and he wanted to hold the smaller man to comfort him. He leaned in closer to whisper, "Fujiko is married...to his cacti, still. Nya."

Ryoma jerked his gaze back to the sharp eyes of his cat-like senpai. "Tezuka-buchou...."

Kikumaru smiled softly and gave Echizen a pat on the head. "Tezuka is with Atobe Keigo. For the past 9 years." Then he reverted to his old self and with a loud "NYA!" he glomped the poor, shocked Echizen.

The door chose that moment to slide open and surprise the old Seigaku tennis team. The first person that entered caused Ryoma's heart to lurch into his throat and his blood to pound in his ears. "Seichii," he whispered inadvertently.

Kikumaru paused in surprise at hearing the caress in the name, but said nothing as he watched the rest of the old Rikkaidai team walk in.

Yukimura stepped into the well lit establishment and glanced around. He could feel the tension climb high in a matter of seconds, crawling down his skin like little bites of electricity. His sensitive ears picked up a voice that washed his body with another wave of heat that numbed him to the tension. His name whispered so breathily sizzled his blood and made his chest contract sharply. His lavender eyes zeroed in on the capped black haired siren sitting on the floor between the red head's thighs. The air around him crackled with instant displeasure.

Sanada stepped up closer to his ex-buchou, and first love. "Yukimura," he questioned, responding to the feel of contained violence swirling around the shorter man.

Yukimura stepped further into the room without a word.

The silence that greeted the Rikkaidai alumni was profound. Their presence was questioned. Kirihara felt his temper slipping it's short leash at a fast rate. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the super rookie getting up quickly from the floor.

"Sanada," Ryoma greeted the ex-fukubuchou.

Sanada took his cue from the shorter man and stepped closer to him. "Echizen."

Ryoma's lip quirked into a small grin. "Where's Sanada-_chan_," he stressed the last syllable and laughed when the other man stiffened.

"Ginta's at home."

He really loved making this older, conservative man squirm. Ryoma looked him up and down. A slow perusal that paused in all the right spots. By the time he reached the other man's face again he was delighted to find him flushed. "You look better today. You looked nice last night, but much _better_ today," Ryoma said suggestively. He couldn't help but lick his lips and make the man turn his face away.

That broke the ice. Everyone laughed at Sanada's embarrassment. Everyone but Kirihara, who was seething with jealousy for his boyfriend's sake, Yukimura, who stood quietly staring at his right-hand man's back, and Fuji.

The two teams mingled. Today was Rikkaidai's reunion and they heard Kawamura's sushi was the best, so they all came here. Well, that was nice. Seigaku was celebrating Tezuka's birthday early and Echizen's return all at once because they figured that Echizen was too anti-social to actually go to Tezuka's birthday, and Tezuka was too anti-social to actually throw a party. Since everyone was already here, why not blend the three events together and have a large celebration. It was agreed to by all and that was the last of any arguments.

Kawamura chose that moment to announce that the sushi was done and walked into the midst of them with a giant platter in each hand. Everyone cheered and found seats. Ryoma found himself sitting at a table with a rather strange assortment of people. He was sitting against the wall with Fuji to his right and Tezuka to Fuji's right. Sitting across from him was none other than Yukimura himself, then Sanada, and then Kirihara. Ryoma chuckled to himself. All the major rivals together.

"Itadakimasu!"

As the meal progressed, Ryoma felt his nerves coil tighter and tighter. With Fuji close enough to touch, their body heat mingling, and Yukimura across from him, watching in fascination as his lavender eyes slowly become violet, Ryoma was close to bursting. The dream he had the other morning flashed through his mind and he could not stop his body from responding. His body was suddenly flushed with need and his pants became too tight in a matter of heartbeats. He could still feel Yukimura's mouth on his ear, his hand sliding down his lips. He could still see the dark promises in Fuji's eyes and feel his hands slide over his sensitive nipples. Ryoma's throat closed around a moan that threatened to escape his lips and he tried to slow his rapid breathing.

Fuji leaned near him and whispered softly into his ear, causing Ryoma's heart to speed up faster. "Are you all right, Echizen-kun? You're not eating."

Ryoma's gaze jumped to the cerulean eyes and his heart stopped. There was such knowledge there, and enjoyment of his suffering. He jerked his eyes away and found himself drowning in violet orbs instead. He felt panic crawl up his spine. He needed a distraction before he did what his body begged him to do....take the two men sitting near him on the table before everyone. His eyes focused on Sanada and he made that man his prey. There was safety there in the much taller man, or at least a measure of sanity to be found there.

Ryoma said the first thing that came to mind. "Oi, Sanada. After all that we've been through, can I call you Genichirou yet?"

Sanada flushed red again as their earlier conversation entered his mind. "I-iie," he stuttered.

Everyone at the table turned to look at the flustered man and Ryoma chuckled at his luck. "Che, you're still as cold to me as always. Ever since that day, in the rain....that clingy yellow tee shirt...."

Sanada turned even more red at Echizen's tone. He didn't even know what the man was leading to at this point but the way he said it sounded so dirty! "Urusai," he mumbled.

Ryoma casually chewed on his salmon. His body had returned to normal, thankfully. "Che, I think I deserve to be able to call you Genichirou by now, Sanada."

Sanada couldn't look up from his plate. His face was so warm from blushing that he was a bit light-headed. He gave up. He could see the end of this argument in only one word. "Fine, Ryoma," he muttered. He winced when his voice caressed the name as it came out. He meant it as a jab to make the other man stop teasing him.

Ryoma chuckled. Sanada was so adorable sitting there beet red from neck to forehead. "Much better, Genichirou. I just love how you said my name. It's just as promising as that other time."

Yukimura felt a need to break something. His hands were trembling from the anger he kept under his calm façade. Fuji was in the same boat. He was biting his tongue to keep from betraying himself. Luckily for them Kirihara had no compulsion to stay silent. "Genichirou! What is Echizen talking about?!"

"Nan-nandemonai!"

Kirihara slammed his hand onto the table. "Echizen!"

Ryoma smiled into his tea cup. "Nandemonai, Kirihara."

At this point everyone had stopped to see what was going on. Yukimura chose that moment to pour hot sauce into Sanada's soy sauce dish. Once he finished, he raised his voice enough to be heard. "Let's calm down and enjoy our meal together." They all settled down.

Moments later when Sanada was able to do anything other than hide his face, he found himself crying into his boyfriend's shoulder. The tuna he dipped into his sauce left a hot streak down his tongue. His mouth was on fire and he knew who was behind the liquid fire. He couldn't bring himself to look at Yukimura. He knew the reason why he was being punished. He couldn't even risk glaring at Echizen for fear of Yukimura retaliating again.

The conversations were much more relaxed after that. That was until Kaidou made a pointed remark to Reiji about the next taikai.

Kirihara butted in. "It doesn't matter if you win all the others. When it comes down to the zenkoku taikai, Seigaku will be losing to Rikkaidai anyway. Especially now that Yukimura-senpai is in charge."

"Urusai! This is going to be the year we break you down," Momo fairly yelled across the room.

"Baka! Isn't your son in Hyotei?"

Everyone laughed at Momo's dilemma.

Yukimura spoke in quiet amusement. "If Echizen was helping Seigaku, I might agree to there being a risk this year for Rikkaidai's continual reign. But since he's too busy with his own taikai, I see no threat."

Ryoma felt the challenge ripple down his body. His blood rushed and his toes curled. "Che, don't think to highly of yourself, Kami no ko. I broke you once already."

Yukimura smiled and locked his eyes with glowing gold ones. "That's why I said the only way Seigaku would stand a chance of taking the championship from Rikkaidai is if you helped. But you're...busy."

Ryoma's fingers curled in response to the jibe. "Kaidou-senpai!"

"Echizen."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. I'd like to meet the rest of the team."

"Fsshh."

Yukimura raised one eyebrow and smiled.

Ryoma smirked.

The sparks flying between the two were unmistakable. Fuji could feel the rope Yukimura had tied around Echizen tighten. He couldn't stand it. "I'll help, too."

Ryoma pulled his eyes from Yukimura's and looked into Fuji's deep blue ones. "Are you sure?"

Fuji wanted to kiss the lips that whispered those words to him. Kiss them and claim the man that owned them. "It won't interfere with my work."

Ryoma shook his head mentally and continued to eat his food. "Do whatever you want."

Fuji smiled at his nonchalant attitude. He had seen how Ryoma's eyes wandered to his own mouth, and how that pink tongue darted out to moisten those succulent lips. "I will."

Fuji raised his eyes to find them clashing with sizzling violet ones. Fuji smiled gently and continued to hold that stare.

Yukimura stared into those beguiling blue eyes and felt his temper fray again. He wanted to break that mask as much as he wanted to break Fuji's hold on Echizen. "Echizen-kun, daisuki."

Everyone paused.

Ryoma almost choked on his rice. Sanada did choke on his tea.

Yukimura locked his violet gaze onto Echizen's startled golden ones. "Daisuki, Echizen-kun," he repeated. "Will you have dinner with me tomorrow?"

Ryoma blinked. "Yadda," was all he could come up with.

Yukimura leaned across the table and used his delicious rival's cap to pull him closer. He gently pressed their lips together. "Are you sure?"

"Yadda," Ryoma repeated, though this time more softly, as if sighing.

Yukimura smiled and sat back down. "Then I'll let you go, for now."

Ryoma cleared his throat. "Che. Don't hold your breath."

Yukimura merely chuckled.

Fuji on the other hand was seeing red. His blood was boiling and he could barely contain himself. The air around him became darker and darker. The promise of pain was gathering around him like storm clouds. He switched two of Yukimura's sea urchin roll with two of his wasabi ones.

But his plan didn't go as he would have liked. Yukimura turned his platter just slightly and Sanada picked up one of the wasabi traps. Sanada plopped it into his mouth and chewed, and screamed, and fainted. Kirihara caught his unconscious boyfriend as he slumped over and went berserk. During the commotion Yukimura caught Fuji's eyes and smirked. Fuji gripped his chopsticks so hard they broke. The violent storm stewing around Fuji sent chills crawling up every spine in the room.

When Fuji offered to give him a ride to his hotel, Ryoma was too afraid to refuse. So as the night wound down and everyone said good night, Ryoma found himself alone with Fuji. The ride could only be called tense. Ryoma turned on the radio to relieve the atmosphere. But of all the songs that could have played, "The Ache of My Heart" began to fill the silence. Ryoma stared at the stereo in surprise. He darted a look at the man driving.

Fuji turned off the sound.

"Did they just say Fuji Syuusuke? Was that you singing?"

Fuji continued to watch the road. "Hai."

Ryoma continued to watch the man cloaked in shadows. "When did you sing that song?"

"Years ago."

"Was that about Tezuka-buchou?"

"Iie." They stopped at a red light.

Ryoma watched the man, his heart in his throat. "Then who did you sing about?"

Fuji returned his stare, but said nothing.

Ryoma jerked his eyes away. "Nandemonai," he whispered.

The light turned green and Fuji returned his gaze to the road.

When they reached the hotel, Fuji parked the car. "I'll walk you up to your room."

They got out of the car and walked into the amber lobby. The lighting cast an ethereal glow on the woodwork and made the marble pulse with artificial warmth. Before they walked past the desk to the elevators, a man came running to intercept them. "Ah, Echizen-san. I have a message for you. Dozo."

Ryoma took the offered envelope. "Arigatou."

The man bowed again. "Iie, dou itashimashite," he said.

Ryoma and Fuji stepped into the waiting elevator.

The ride up to the sixth floor was tense. Even the elevator boy couldn't find anything to say to break the silence. When the doors swung open a sigh of relief could be heard from the stranger.

Ryoma pulled out his card key and swiped himself in.

"Echizen...."

Ryoma held open the door and motioned for Fuji to step inside. "Come inside and sit for a bit, Fuji-senpai."

Fuji hesitated, a vice tightening around his heart. "Iie, I don't trust myself."

Ryoma gave him a funny look and pulled off his cap. "Come inside. You look like you're ready to collapse."

When Fuji made no sign of complying, Ryoma pulled him in by his arm. As soon as he closed the door he found himself pressed up against it. Fuji behind him, pressing him closer to the heavy door, he couldn't begin to describe how wonderful it felt. Ryoma dropped his forehead to rest against the wooden panel. "Fuji-senpai."

Fuji trembled. His arms closed around the other man and he pressed them closer to the door. "Oh, Echizen, I said I didn't trust myself. Why did you pull me in? I can't resist you being so near."

Ryoma turned in Fuji's embrace and locked his gold eyes with cerulean ones. "Fuji," he whispered into the darkness.

Fuji could not resist those tempting lips any longer. He sealed their mouths together and moaned when the smaller man kissed him back. He released those sweet lips, panting, and rested his forehead against the top of Echizen's. "I...," he stopped. He drew a deep breath and began again. "Aishiteiru, Echizen."

Ryoma's heart soared. But his body froze in shock. His throat closed up and nothing would come out.

Fuji despaired of the silence stretching between them. "I know your relationship with Kevin just ended and I don't mean to demand a response, but I need for you to know how I feel," he rushed.

Ryoma's body shook. He wanted to comfort Fuji, to reassure him that he felt the same, but he had no control of his body or his voice.

Fuji's heart threatened to crumble. He stepped back from the silent man and moved him out of the way. He opened the door and walked out. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The door closed.

Ryoma's body shook so hard his knees collapsed from under him. He sat on the floor and laughed bitterly to himself. "Baka, baka, baka, baka. I fail at life," he said quietly.

He brought his hand up to touch his tingling lips to find that he still held the envelope in his grip. Having nothing else to do, he opened it. "Ryoma-chan! Inspired by Nanako-chan's wedding and her romantic trip to Hawaii, Rinko and I are off on our own honeymoon! We'll be traveling all over Europe, so please take care of the house. We'll see you in two years, maybe. Your awesome, sexy father, Nanjirou," he read aloud. Ryoma's eye twitched in annoyance as he crumbled the letter. "Baka oyaji!"

Far away on a plane, Echizen Nanjirou sneezed. Nanjirou laughed. It seemed his darling son was still unaware of his genius father's forethought. Ryoma was going to need the house.

After cooling off in the bath, Ryoma laid awake in his large bed. "Baka," he mumbled again. But now he didn't have to worry about where he was going to stay. And though the Imperial was expensive, it was hardly going to dent his bank accounts to stay here semi-permanently. But it would be much nicer to go back home. He hated staying in hotels anyway.

As he drifted off to sleep, the day's events turned lazily in his mind. When the scene with Fuji flashed by, he bemoaned again at his failure to communicate. But now he knew where he stood. And as sleep tugged him into it's fluid realm, Ryoma promised himself one thing. Tomorrow, he'd set into motion the plan to seduce Fuji back into his life.

A/N: I had originally wanted this to be a ryoma/fuji/yukimura/sanada fic but then it seemed like there were too damn many guys to juggle. but after this chapter i dont know anymore. it was so much fun having ryoma tease sanada. anyway the point is let me know if you guys agree with ebon1 (the 4some) or ebon2 (the current fuji/ryo/yuki)

_ hmm and i could always write a quick lemon later with ryoma and sanada in it....


	5. Chapter 5: Seducing the Devil

Devils' Own

Echizen Ryoma x Fuji Syuusuke x Yukimura Seichii

Ebonlas

A/N: OH and I forgot to mention this before. Ahem. All credit for the characters in the following story are to be placed at the respective owners' feet. Thank you Konomi Takeshi-san for creating the original PoT characters. We love them very much.

Chapter 5 Seducing the Devil

Ryoma stretched as he walked into the grey predawn light. The grin that tugged at his lips was the only telltale sign of the mayhem that would ensue from his mischievous mood. He may have blundered last night, but he would be making up for it today, all day. And he couldn't wait.

He stepped onto the empty Court A and stretched as he contemplated his plan of action. What should he do first? Well, after what Syuusuke said last night, he _could_ just take him somewhere relatively secluded and pick up where they left off. He was certain that he would not be the only one to vote for that option. But, that didn't seem that fun of an option. He loved the thrill of the hunt. And that first idea was too quick of one. He needed something more lively, more risky, more deliciously spine-tingling and orgasmic. He needed to seduce Syuusuke enough for the man to turn around and take him, all his control thrown into the wind. Yes, that was what he needed.

Ryoma was hardly surprised when he found he was unable to start his jog. With the way his mind was wandering, the bulge in his black shorts was inevitable. He took a few deep breaths in and calmed his raging body. It took a full five minutes for him to be able even walk without discomfort and another five for him to control his body enough to begin jogging around the courts. His mind couldn't keep from wandering onto rather interesting positions...paths....

He was just rinsing his face at the fountain when Kaidou and Fuji walked over to him. Just to be a brat, he put his finger on the spout and sprayed them both when they were close enough. "Ohayou," he greeted.

Kaidou grimaced and returned his greeting.

Fuji smiled and said nothing, only nodding.

Ryoma sighed. Well, if this was going to be easy it wouldn't be fun, he reminded himself. But how to get the tensai's attention again?

Fuji watched the water drip down Echizen's neck from under his lashes. The tip of his tongue ached to lick along those sparkling trails but he stomped down the impulse harshly. The smaller man had made it clear last night that he was unwilling to accept his love. Even knowing that, he could not keep his body from yearning the touch of those firm hands. He wanted to drink the water off of that silken skin, turned softly golden from the sun. He trembled with the need to drink from that sinful mouth, changing that challenging smirk into a wellspring of soft moans. He closed his eyes fully and turned his back on his desires. Or at least he tried to, but 15 years worth of desire was not easy to ignore, especially when the source of all that need was standing four inches beside him.

_Let's admit it, Syuusuke,_ he spoke to himself. _Can you truly turn your back on all of that? Now that he's here and within reach, can you let him go after dreaming about him every night of every day? You deemed him yours that day so long ago; he IS yours. Will you let him walk away...and into Yukimura's waiting arms?_

The mere thought of the lavender eyed man touching his Echizen Ryoma made him clench his teeth and his body coil tight with anger. _Over my dead body,_ he hissed internally.

If only Ryoma could hear what was going on inside Fuji's head, but alas, he was not a psychic. So when he felt the anger swirling off of the smiling man, he assumed it was because he was the cause of it. He pulled his cap over his eyes to hide the hurt there and turned to step away. He was more than a little surprised when Fuji dropped his hand over his shoulder and tightened momentarily. He looked up to find Fuji smiling softly down at him. A thrill slithered down his spine.

Fuji wanted to laugh at the cautious look in his Echizen, no... his Ryoma's eyes. If he wanted to get back into Ryoma's good graces there was always one sure way to get there. "Will you warm up with me?"

"N-nani?" All Ryoma could think about was warming up the man in bed, or against a wall, or on a sturdy table, hell, even the ground would do.

The chuckle couldn't be contained. His Ryoma was so cute. And in that instant he knew he still had a chance to change the tennis addict's mind about forming an exclusive relationship with him. "Want to hit a few balls with me before the students get here," he said softly.

Ryoma's face flamed and he muttered something in agreement before grabbing his racket and walking to one side of the court.

They were in the middle of a easy rally when the first few students trickled in. Kaidou called for their attention and Ryoma caught the next ball in his hand, and tucked it into his pocket. The two went to stand by the Seigaku tennis coach in silence.

Minashi and Iawa made a small bow when they saw Echizen stroll toward them. They did their research last night and was left in awe at the tennis legend. Echizen Ryoma, the Merciless Samurai was a ten year, consecutive, Grand Slam champion. And that final match of the US Open was brutal, but perfect. If he would help them, they would be untouchable and their dreams of becoming a Pro would be undeniably reachable. But the question was whether or not Echizen would be willing to put his career on hold for them, or at least be willing to work with them alongside continuing his career.

Kaidou pulled the current Seigaku pillar aside. "Gather everyone when they all get here. I have an announcement to make."

Minashi felt excitement bubble through his veins. "Hai," he said before going back to stand with Iawa. He relayed the message and watched as his friend's chocolate eyes fill with excitement as well.

Ten minutes later found them all standing in position on the court. Minashi and Iawa stood in front with the other regulars close behind them. They all bowed as one and waited patiently for their coach and the two other men to finish speaking amongst themselves and address them.

Kaidou nodded and stepped onto the court. Echizen and Fuji flanked him and for some reason that made him more nervous than he would ever admit to. He had to cough to clear his throat. "Minna, I want to introduce you to my new assistants. As of today, they will be here to help you with your training."

Fuji stepped forward and bowed slightly. "Boku wa Fuji Syuusuke desu. Hajimemashite."

They all bowed. "Yoroshiku onegai desu."

Ryoma smirked at Fuji's polite greeting. He tipped his hat up with a finger and stared at them all. "Che. Echizen desu."

Kaidou and Fuji coughed to hide their reactions to Echizen's blatant challenge to the team.

The group hesitated before bowing as well. "Yoroshiku onegai desu," they repeated. Well, everyone except one very angry blond boy with burning green eyes. "Iie!"

Ryoma crossed his arms and locked gazes with the angry boy.

"Kei!" Everyone, including the angry tensai, was surprised when their buchou raised his voice. "That was rude. Apologize this instant."

"He should prove that he's worthy of coaching us!"

"Apologize!"

Kei held his ground and refused to bow his head. His hands were clenched tight by his side. "He has nothing to teach us."

Ryoma turned on his heels and walked just slightly beyond the fence. Fuji followed him with Kaidou at his back.

Iawa shot Minashi a pained look. They might have to take this into their own hands.

Kaidou spoke first. "What do you intend to do now?"

Ryoma shot him a funny look. "Teach him a lesson, what else?"

Fuji laughed. He knew Ryoma was going to say something like that. "Are you just going to play him or are you going to make them all cry?"

Ryoma grinned. "Why stop at just one?"

Kaidou sighed. "Are you going to play my students, or destroy them?"

"Mada mada dane."

He sighed again. "That's what I thought. I'll get them ready." He motioned Minashi and Iawa over and told them what was going to happen. They both nodded and went to relay the message. It was an open challenge. Anyone that wanted to test Echizen-san was was welcome to do so.

Ryoma took the time to further his plan by "inadvertently" brushing against the taller man as he walked to his tennis bag. He bent down to grab his water and straightened slowly. When he leaned back against the fence, he made sure that he had Fuji's full attention before bringing the bottle to his lips and darting his tongue out to lick the tip of the straw. He tilted his head back and squirted some of the content into his waiting mouth. When he was done he was pleased to see Fuji watching him lick his lips. "It's sweet," he stated.

Fuji agreed. Those lips were sweet, and he wanted to taste them again. "What is?"

Ryoma smirked into those heated eyes. "The water here is sweeter than in America. But I'd rather have a Ponta."

Fuji felt the air around them sizzle. He could taste the sensual aura emanating from the smaller man. He smiled as he closed the distance between them. "Lucky you, I brought one with me today."

Ryoma quirked one brow up. "Did you now," he challenged.

Fuji knelt in front of the cocky man and reached over to his bag. He trailed his gaze down the slender body in front of him and let it settle on the growing bulge before him. He pulled his eyes back up and locked them on simmering golden ones. He licked his lips and enjoyed seeing the pulse in Ryoma's neck jump. He pulled out a Ponta and stood back up. He held the still cold can in front of the shorter man's face. "Dozo."

Ryoma held the hot gaze steadily. He took the offered can and smirked. "Fuji...senpai, you didn't bring this in hopes of seducing me, did you?"

Fuji stepped closer to the man, partially caging him in. "Perhaps," he agreed softly. "Is it working?"

Ryoma leaned in against the man before slipping away. He watched him over his shoulder and cracked open the can. "No, not at all," he quipped.

Fuji turned and leaned his back against the fence to watch Ryoma walk away, not in the least discouraged. This time he could see the seductive challenge in his eyes, in the line of his body. Whether Ryoma knew it or not, he was issuing a silent invitation and Fuji was more than willing to accept the challenge.

Ryoma quickly drained the beverage and tossed out the can. When he stepped back on the court he was refreshed and ready to go. The kid needed a beating and he was more than happy to be the one to smack him down. "Are you ready, kodomo-chan?"

Kei stood at the serving line bouncing his ball. He glared at the man with murder written in his eyes. "I've been ready," he bit out. "I've been ready since yesterday."

Ryoma couldn't stop himself. He was having so much fun. "Fuji-senpai! Call time for me."

Fuji chuckled. This was the Ryoma he fell in love with. A cocky brat to the end. "How long?"

Ryoma stared the kid in the eyes. "Two minutes."

Kei snarled. "I'll make you kiss the floor!"

But true to his word, Ryoma stepped off the court in exactly two minutes.

Kei was left standing like a statue, dazed. He couldn't even get one point. He whipped his head to the side where Echizen was speaking to Minashi and Iawa. That man was a monster. And he wanted to defeat him even more. After he finds out who exactly Echizen was.

Ryoma adjusted his cap and spoke to the small crowd. "Who's next?"

A boy in a blue bandana bounced up to him, his arm waving frantically. "Ore! Ore!"

Ryoma blinked a few times. The splitting image of Kaidou from 14 years ago was bouncing happily in his face. The situation was more surreal than he could ever imagine. He raised his eyes and saw Kaidou scowling at the miniature version of him. "Kaidou?"

The boy threw his arms around his idol. "Hai! Ore wa Kaidou Ren desu! Echizen-sama! Daisuki desu!"

Ryoma blinked a few more times and tried to back away from the strange child. He must be hallucinating. "Ahhh, Kaidou...."

"Call me Ren, Echizen-sama!"

"Aa...Ren."

"Hai?!"

Ryoma tried once again to untangle himself from the exuberant boy with no success. "You're still holding onto me."

Ren stared up at him with adoration shining in his dark eyes. "Hai," he agreed.

Ryoma stared down at him in mild exasperation. "Let go."

The boy laughed and dropped his arms. "Gomen! Gomen! I am just so excited to finally meet you, Echizen-sama."

Fuji smiled softly with his arms crossed in front of him. "We see that," he said in a neutral tone.

The air grew colder and Ryoma swallowed the lump in his throat. "Fuji-senpai," he started but a quick flash of turbulent cerulean eyes silenced him.

Fuji turned his smiling face to Ren. "Why don't I play you today?"

Ren shook his head and pointed behind the smiling man. "But Yuuta wants to play you."

Fuji's eyes opened again in surprise. "Yuuta?"

A soft voice answered from behind him. "Hai, Fuji-sama."

Fuji turned to find a short auburn haired boy standing shyly two inches away from him. "Ohayou," he said softly in shock.

The boy named Yuuta closed his hand around one of Fuji's. "Watashi wa Katagawa Yuuta desu. Daisuki desu! You are so beautiful," he blurted out before hiding his face against Fuji's chest.

Fuji caught Ryoma's shocked gaze and separated himself from the delicate boy. "D-domo," he said blandly as he moved to stand beside Ryoma. They shared another look and decided that this day would be forever branded into their minds. It was singularly the most disturbing day they'd ever experienced.

Ryoma's lips twitched. "Yuuta, ne," he whispered to the man inching closer to him.

Fuji flicked his eyes to the miniature Kaidou and raised an eyebrow.

Ryoma grimaced and looked away. He looked up at the taller Kaidou and found that he was at a loss as to how to proceed. The voice that called out threw him even more off balance, leaving him speechless and his mind in utter disarray.

"Chibiusuke!"

Ryoma looked up to find his brother jogging toward him. "Ryoga-nii-san."

The taller Echizen dropped his hand onto his little brother's shoulder and pulled him in for a brisk ruffling. "Is my little Grand Slam Champion doing all right? Is something wrong, you're a little pale. Aniki is worried about you."

Gasps were to be heard around the whole court. Kei dropped his racket and pivoted to give the two Echizens his undivided attention.

Ryoma's head was swimming. There was so much going on all of a sudden he didn't know how to respond. "Betsuni."

The situation dawned on him after a few moments and he jerked himself out of his brother's grasp. "Hanase yo!"

Ryoga laughed. It was good to see his otouto back to his usual spiny self. He was getting a bit worried in truth when he saw how shocked the situation had left him. "Yadda," he disagreed, trying to pull Ryoma back into his arms.

Ryoma skipped backward to dodge the outstretched hands but was reminded that his brother was still taller than him, and his reach longer. "Nii-san!"

Ryoga draped himself over his squirming brother, all the while keeping his eyes on the simmering Fuji. He'd seen the way those two were acting. He wasn't sure he liked it. There was something dark hiding behind that smiling mask. But sometimes even the darkness had a heart. He certainly found he had one. And the one responsible for that realization was wiggling so cutely in his arms.

"Ne, Chibiusuke, the house is empty. Do you know where everyone is?"

Ryoma gave up. He stood there with as much dignity as the position allowed. "Oyaji left me a note at the hotel. He and okaa-san are going to be away for a while. Two years, in fact," he mumbled the last.

Ryoga gave his brother another little squeeze. "Saa. Let me guess, you're in charge of the house now."

"Aa."

He turned the stiff body in his arms to look at his darling brother. "Do you need help bringing your things from the hotel to the house, Chibiusuke?"

"Iie," came a barely audible mumble.

Ryoga grinned and pulled off Ryoma's blue cap. He certainly had a lot of these damn things. He remembered stealing the caps on a daily basis, but his brother always came out with another one. "So, you do need help," he teased.

Ryoma took that opportunity to dart away from his brother's grasp. "Yadda," he said louder.

Ryoga reached out again only to find Fuji standing between his hand and Ryoma.

Fuji stared up at the mocking golden eyes and felt his temper slowly slip its leash. "I'll help Echizen after practice today."

Ryoga laughed and watched how the man's bright blue eyes darken with anger. And though he and Ryoma were not related by blood, he still inherited Nanjirou's annoying habits. He wanted to poke this man until he lost his temper. "That's fine. I don't need any help today."

Fuji realized his mistake and corrected himself. "I'll help Ryoma after practice today."

Ryoga pouted at Ryoma. "Mou, Chibiusuke, I want to help you. We need more time to bond. It is just _us_ now."

Ryoma flushed and Fuji lost it. He would get the story of this brotherly relationship out of Ryoma later, but right now, he wanted to break the taller golden eyed man. "Would you like to play a quick game with me?"

Ryoga quirked an eyebrow in surprise. So this man wanted to settle this with a game. "Of course. Chibiusuke, can I borrow a racket?"

Ryoma sighed. His brother always was a whirlwind of "fun." He gave up long ago trying to keep up with his brother's antics. "Aa." He handed over his racket and went in search of Ponta. There was nothing he could do or say to intervene at this point.

Fuji and Ryoga met at the net and did the customary ritual, but before they broke apart Ryoga leaned in and murmured something that sent Fuji's blood pressure skyrocketing. "Are you worthy of my Chibiusuke, Fujichi? We'll find out, ne?"

Ryoma put two cans of Ponta in the small cooler in the locker room and tossed an empty one into the recycling bin. The last can was glued to his lips. He sipped it less desperately as he stepped beside Kaidou. He was surprised at the score when he was informed. It was 4 – 3 with Fuji leading. With how angry Fuji was at his brother, he had expected the score to be a little more one sided. But then he saw Hecatoncheires no Monban. "How many of the counters have Fuji used?"

"Four, technically."

"Technically?"

Kaidou kept his eyes on the match. "Houou Gaeshi, Kirin Otoshi, and Hakuryu on top of Tsubame Gaeshi, Higuma Otoshi, and Hakugei. And Hecatoncheires no Monban just now."

Ryoma whistled. His brother was giving Fuji a hard time. He glanced around to see everyone riveted. He couldn't blame them. The two men were like fire and ice clashing. Hot conflagration burning in gold eyes on one end and cold relentless chips of blue ice on the other. The Yuuta boy pressing himself tight against the fence did make him pause in speculation though. Still, he couldn't entirely say he didn't understand the boy's excitement.

"5-3 Fuji lead!"

That jerked Ryoma's attention back to the game. Both men were breathing heavily and sweat was plastering their clothing to their lean bodies. Ryoma couldn't take his eyes off of Fuji. He had never seen him play more beautifully, or more passionately. He couldn't look away for the rest of the game. It was an unforgiving battle. Every point was fought over and excruciatingly painful to watch. The drive behind each man's ball was evident in the precision and power in each swing. They were determined to fight to the bitter end. But the end did come and Ryoma's heart lurched when Fuji broke through the tie-break.

Fuji and Ryoga stumbled to the net and shook hands.

Ryoga laughed. "Good game," he conceded.

Fuji swallowed around his heart. "You too," he agreed.

Ryoga held onto the smaller man's hand for a moment longer. "You might just be worthy of my Chibiusuke, Fujichi. But I will be watching you."

Fuji nodded. "I expect nothing less from you."

"I'm glad we understand each other."

"Hai."

They released each other and Ryoga ambled over to where his brother was standing, hands in his pocket and racket at his back. "Mou, Ryoma, I lost."

Ryoma smirked at his grinning brother. "I noticed."

"Are you going to help nurse my bruised ego?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's hardly bruised."

"Mou, you're still so cold to me."

Ryoma laughed and decided to tease back. Watching them play such an inspiring match cleared his head and settled his thoughts. "Che, that's not what you said to me a few days ago."

Ryoga laughed as well. As devilish as his grin was it was a genuine sound. He loved bantering with his witty brother. "True, but that night we were nursing _your_ bruised ego."

Ryoma scoffed. "My ego was hardly bruised that night."

Ryoga stepped close to his darling Chibiusuke. "True again. It wasn't your ego that we had to nurse in the end."

The innuendos were making everyone squirm and they both shared laugh-lit eyes. Their golden eyes fairly glowed with mirth.

Ryoga leaned down and touched their foreheads together. "But really, how is your heart?"

Ryoma's smile softened a tad. "Daijoubu."

He drowned in those dancing golden pools. "Honto?"

"Aa."

Ryoga straightened and held out the racket, returning it to its owner. "Yoshi! I'll be going then."

Ryoma grasped the handle of his racket and grinned at his brother. "Took you long enough."

Ryoga ruffled his brother's short hair and pulled the blue cap out of his pocket. He made it seem as though he would give it back but in the last moment he plopped it on his head instead. "Mada mada, ne, Chibiusuke?"

Ryoma frowned at his brother. He liked that cap. He was always losing them around Ryoga. "Cap," he said, with his hand out.

Ryoga walked away. "Yadda," he tossed over his shoulder.

And there went his favorite blue cap.

Fuji watched the two Echizens tease each other and he wondered what their relationship was actually like behind closed doors. They made it seem as though the waters ran deeper than the surface implied.

Thankfully for Ryoma's sake, the rest of the day was much more manageable. But as the sun was setting and the students were leaving, he breathed a sigh of relief. He dodged a clinging pair of arms and watched Fuji do the same, thankful to Kaidou for dragging his brother away.

Fuji wasn't so lucky. He had to bodily untangle himself from his admirer. When he caught Ryoma looking his way with laughter bubbling out between his lips, he mentally added that to a growing list of reasons why he should punish his little love.

An hour later found Ryoma and Fuji gathering his belongings and checking out of the luxury hotel. As they loaded the two bags into the trunk of the car, Fuji frowned. "That's it?"

Ryoma swung his tennis bag into the back seat and folded himself into the silver car. "That's it."

Fuji shrugged and got into his car.

The conversation during the ride was broken and full of laughter. Mostly, Ryoma was laughing at Fuji, slowly pricking him and peeling back his self-control. "So, don't you find it funny how that kid has your brother's name? What are the odds that Yuuta finally returns your affection? But in a different body? But a Yuuta is still a Yuuta, ne? So it shouldn't matter what form he chases you in."

By the end of the ride Fuji had compiled a list of reasons Ryoma needed punishment the length of the Great Wall of China. His fingers twitched on the steering wheel. He could barely wait to get his hands on Ryoma and teach him a lesson.

Ryoma was shivering with anticipation. He could see the affect he was having on the secretive tensai. He wondered how much more he had to tease before Fuji lost control.

Fuji parked his car and popped open the trunk. He pulled out the bags and waited for Ryoma's lead.

Ryoma flung his tennis bag over his shoulder before walking to where Fuji was standing. He stepped in close and grabbed the bag behind Fuji's body, pulling the handle and rolling it to his house. He grinned at the quick intake of breath.

They entered through the door and Fuji hesitated in the hallway. Ryoma turned to him and leaned in close, leaving only an inch of space between them. "So how would you like to be thanked," he asked coyly.

Fuji watched him from beneath his lashes, a devilish smile quirking his lips. "I can think of a few ways."

Ryoma licked his lips. "So can I."

The blood instantly drained from Fuji's head and pooled somewhere much, much lower. His mouth was instantly drier than the Gobi. "Want to share your ideas?"

Ryoma smirked and leaned in closer. He placed his hand on the side table to stabilize himself and rose onto his toes. He spoke low in his throat, his head tilted back in invitation. "Do you want me to tell you?" He licked his lips, close enough to almost lick Fuji's with the same motion. "Or show you?"

Fuji felt like he was drowning in hazy gold eyes. He could barely think in this siren's proximity. "Both," he whispered, fluttering his lips lightly against Ryoma's wet, smirking ones.

Ryoma's heart was pounding in his ears, it was lodged so high in his throat. The heavy lids veiling Fuji's cerulean eyes could not hide the sensual delights promised in those depths. His gaze flicked down to those velvety lips.

_RIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!_

The phone jumped as it pierced the darkness. Ryoma's heart jumped in surprise and he dropped back down onto his heels. It sounded again, vibrating the table under his hand with it's insistent clamor. He reached for it with a light head. "Hai?"

The voice that floated from the other side didn't help the situation at all.

"Echizen-kun." It was sensual, a caress.

"Yukimura?!" Ryoma was more than surprised. The name blurted out of him without any thought. He shot a glance at Fuji and blanched at the other man's face darkening. He turned his back to Fuji and almost shouted into the receiver. "How did you get this number?!"

"What kind of greeting is that?" The Rikkaidai coach's amusement was evident.

"Well...."

Fuji was seething. How dare that purple demigod interfere with his and Ryoma's night. Ryoma was in his hands, so perfectly compliant and seduce-able. His smile became dark and just a tad bit vicious. And Ryoma...how dare Ryoma turn his back to him. It seemed Ryoma needed to be taught a lesson sooner rather than later. He needed to brand his little love in a way that he could never forget. By morning, he was going to know who he belonged to.

With that firmly settled in his mind, Fuji set into action. He leaned in and whispered loud enough so his voice would carry to the man known as the "demigod." "Ryoma, I've decided exactly how I want you to thank me. Say goodnight to your friend." He didn't even wait for Ryoma to say a word. He took the cordless phone out of his hand and placed it gently on the table, making sure that he had not ended the call. He wanted Yukimura to know as well, who Ryoma belonged to.

Ryoma's heart stuttered. _Well, this is going better than anticipated_, he mused to himself. _I should thank Seiichi, _but those thoughts dissolved couldn't hold in a moan when Fuji pressed himself tight against him. He could feel the other man's excitement and he responded in kind. There was no other option. He couldn't even stop his body's instant reaction to the hot, tight press of their bodies. When teeth firmly bit onto the side of his neck, his knees buckled and he had to catch himself against the table. The whimper that escaped his lips betrayed his eagerness to the night.

Fuji's throat bubbled with dark laughter. His Ryoma responded so beautifully. He wrapped one arm around Ryoma's hips, pulling that cute little butt closer to his own straining erection. His other hand snaked up the untucked, royal blue shirt and flicked one nipple with his fingertips. He bit down on his own gasp when Ryoma arched in his arms and pressed himself tighter to Fuji's aching member. He closed two fingers around the pebbling nipple and rolled it firmly. The harsh cry that escaped Ryoma's lips caused him to moan and bite down harder on the smaller man's neck.

Ryoma's body was on fire. He never knew his skin could feel so tight or so hot. He could feel sweat trickling and pooling on his body and Fuji hadn't even done anything overtly sexual. The fingers rolling his nipple made his knees buckle and he had to use the table to hold himself up. The hard length pressed against his butt was drawing small sounds from his throat. When Fuji bit down hard against the pulse in his neck, he cried out in pleasure. His right hand snaked up to anchor into that silky brown hair, holding him in place. He wanted Fuji to take him right here, right now, on this table, against the wall. He didn't care. "Now," he whispered.

Fuji thrust his hips against the willing body. He licked the neck he was marking and smiled at the red imprint of teeth left there. "Now, what?" He thrust again but this time grinding their hips together at the end. He ripped Ryoma's shirt off his body and turned him around to look into his simmering gold eyes. He nipped an earlobe and pressed the small body back onto the table, kissing his way down Ryoma's throat, over his collarbone, down his chest, until he reached those cute little nipples. He twirled his tongue lazily around a pert nub. "Hmm?" he teased again.

Ryoma was about to tell him exactly what he wanted now when Fuji scraped his teeth over his sensitive nipples. His manhood swelled even more at the sensation and he collapsed half against the wall and half across the table. Fuji repeated the movement and Ryoma lost the capability to speak coherently. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but all that came out was a rough moan.

Fuji rolled his eyes up to see Ryoma's reaction and his own moan followed right behind his love's. The passion drunk look on the other man's face was going to be branded into his mind for all time. It was the singularly the most powerful aphrodisiac ever created. He couldn't take it anymore. He had wanted to toy with his Ryoma, to bring him to the brink and deny him until he begged. But fifteen years of waiting was long enough, for both of them. He didn't want to deny them both for another moment longer. He divested them of their clothing in the speed of light. He took the time to glory over each plane of Ryoma's body, but quickly positioned them both.

Ryoma was swimming in a sea of pleasure. This man was pure magic. Every touch of those skillful fingers, every flutter of that tongue, every caress of those lips, every little thing drove him higher and higher. He was wound tighter than a coils of a spring, stretched tight and waiting for that moment of release to return back to sanity. But right now he wanted to rise higher into that storm of insanity and mind-numbing ecstasy. He opened his eyes enough to see Fuji pour lubricant onto his hand and smear it against Ryoma's tight hole. He didn't know what to expect. He'd never been the uke before, but right now, with Fuji, it seemed like where he was meant to be. So when Fuji inserted two of his fingers right off the bat, he barely felt any discomfort at all.

Fuji's breath caught in his throat. Ryoma was so hot, and tight around his fingers. He wanted to take them out and shove himself in there to the hilt, but knew that his little love would be in pain. Ryoma was tighter than he expected, and it made his knees tremble. He inched his fingers in a little deeper and curved them slightly to find a spot that would make his little siren jump and lose control. And he did. He knew when he found that spot when Ryoma gasped and arched irresistibly. He kept that general spot in mind and pulled his fingers out. He rubbed more lubricant over himself and lined the head of his aching shaft with the small puckered hole.

Ryoma felt Fuji push through the rubbery resistance of his sphincter. His breath caught in his throat and he let out a low groan. Fuji was much larger than his fingers and the sensation was spine tingling. The hot friction was making him pant. The line of pain and pleasure blurred considerably and he didn't know where one ended and the other began. The red hot pain was creating a haze in his mind and he was near the end of his tolerance but he couldn't bring himself to make it go away. But then Fuji hit that spot inside him and the pain was incinerated in a white hot conflagration. Ryoma was being burnt alive from the inside. Pleasure raced through his veins and he screamed. He hitched his feet on the edge of the table and angled himself to take Fuji in deeper.

The low sounds coming out of Ryoma was making Fuji's head swim. The tight heat surrounding him was pure paradise. He couldn't stop his body from moving even if he wanted to at this point. When Ryoma tilted his hips and took him deeper, his heart wanted to stop. The pace they set was steady. Neither one wanted this to end too soon. They'd been waiting for this for more than half their lives. But they couldn't hold off the inevitable for long. Soon the pleasure was building to the point of fracturing them. Fuji couldn't help it. His hips thrust faster and faster. He leaned over and sealed their mouths together and engage in a duel of tongues, trying his damnedest to distract himself from the sensations electrifying his blood.

Ryoma was going out of his mind. He whimpered unendingly into Fuji's mouth. Every thrust was making him see sparks of white stars as that spot was being pounded. He shifted his hips and shoved himself against Fuji as much as he could. His body was moving on its own. He wanted more, faster, deeper. His body felt like it was on the brink of exploding. And he was. When Fuji leaned over him, the angle shifted just that little bit. The head of Ryoma's thick, engorged erection rubbed against Fuji's flat stomach and between one thrust and the next his orgasm gripped him and he threw his head back. The scream that tore out of his mouth was harsh. The pleasure raced through him and curled his toes as his release painted their abdomen white. "Fuji!"

The tightening of Ryoma's body was more than Fuji could take. With a strangled cry of his own he emptied himself inside that hot tunnel and collapsed against his lover. A low masculine chuckle rippled through his throat as he mused at the intensity of their coupling. "Fuji? Even after all that, you couldn't call me by my first name?"

Ryoma blushed and pushed Fuji off him. "Urusai."

Fuji pulled them off the table and collapsed them against the wall with Ryoma on his lap. "Come on, Ryoma, say my name."

Ryoma squirmed and ended up panting from the sensation of Fuji's semi-hard penis still wedged inside him. "Yadda."

"Just say Syuusuke. It's not hard."

Ryoma made a face. "Not anymore, anyway."

Fuji laughed. "If you keep moving like that, it will again. Come on, say Syuusuke."

"Yadda."

"If you don't call me Syuusuke, I'll call you Ryo-kun from now on," Fuji said darkly.

Ryoma glared at him. "Don't you dare. I'll call you Fujichi, then."

Fuji's eyes snapped shut and he grinned sadistically. "I strongly advise against that, Ryoma-kun."

"Fine."

Their will crackled against each other, but eventually they calmed down. Ryoma was lying on his new lover, his head against Fuji's chest. He loved the sound of his heart.

Fuji stared down at the dark head on him. "So will you call me Syuusuke?"

Ryoma smirked. "Maybe," he conceded as his eyes fluttered shut.

Fuji smiled into the darkness.

On the end side of the phone...Yukimura flipped his phone shut on their conversation and placed it calmly back in his pocket. He turned to his right-hand man and assistant coach with murder written in the air wavering around him. "Sanada-kun. I'd like to play a little game with you."

Sanada Genichirou swallowed the lump in his throat. He silently swore at the world. He sincerely hoped he would be alive by morning. "Aa."

* * *

A/N: Ok, there it is. I had thought about teasing everyone and not putting the lemon in this chapter after Yukimura called Ryoma, but I figured that would have been too mean.

And Psst! If enough people comment/review on this chapter I just might write another lemon sooner rather than later. Rofl.


	6. Chapter 6: Stalked by the Devil

Devils' Own

Echizen Ryoma x Fuji Syuusuke x Yukimura Seichii

Ebonlas

A/N: Ahem. All credit for the characters in the following story are to be placed at the respective owners' feet. Thank you Konomi Takeshi-san for creating the original PoT characters. We love them very much.

OH and I forgot to mention this during the last chapter. Due to an almost unanimous vote, this story will remain with ebon2, but I can't resist a short PWP with Sanada and Ryoma. It'll show up eventually later on in the story.

* * *

Chapter 6 Stalked by the Devil

The October sky was clear with just a slight blush of pink over the horizon. The sun had yet to rise but that was what Ryoma had intended. It really wouldn't do for the assistant coach to be rusty and less than in tip top shape. So when he saw that he had once again arrived before any other soul, he was glad. It was nice to be with his own thoughts for a while as he warmed himself up. Fuji had left late last night and he was secretly relieved. As much as he wanted the tensai, he still needed his space. Ten years with Kevin was a lot of time being with someone and right now all he wanted was to live on his own again. He was happy that Fuji seemed to understand and not push him.

He pushed open the locker room door and stepped into the shadowed area, shivering at the sudden drop in temperature. Ignoring the chill, he walked up to his shelf and put down his bag. He took off his light jacket and folded it up before placing it on his shelf. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and that was the only warning he received before he was pinned to shelves, hands behind his back and legs spread wide. A cold hand covered his mouth and a hot breath tickled his ear. The contrasting sensations robbed him of his thoughts and pooled his blood low in his body.

"Echizen-kun."

Ryoma's eyes widened in surprise. He opened his mouth but the hand pressed tighter to his lips, stopping any sound.

"Echizen-kun," the soft voice repeated. "I'm very displeased with you."

To be honest, Ryoma didn't particularly mind that the other man was displeased, he was too distracted by the hot breath on his neck, the firm hand on his mouth, and the tight press of their bodies. His nostrils flared and he caught the seductive scent of delicate musk and a hint of spiciness. The man smelled divine. He wanted to taste him.

"I know how naughty you were last night, and it hurts me."

Ryoma's heart raced as the lips brushed against the shell of his ear.

"You sounded so good," the voice whispered lowly.

Ryoma let out a muffled moan as the man's erection rubbed against his butt.

"But you made those sounds for _him_. And I had to relieve my anger rather violently."

Teeth closed around his earlobe and he shivered. Ryoma's skin felt too tight, and so did his shorts. The man was intoxicating.

"I need to hear those sounds for myself, Echizen-kun, _now._"

Those teeth scraped down his throat and sank into the side of his neck, hard enough to buckle his knees and roll his eyes to the back of his head. Ryoma cried out and the hand loosened enough for the sound to escape into the dark room. Ryoma's tongue slipped out and pulled on one of the long fingers so that he could suckle on it.

"Ryoma," he groaned. He couldn't take it. This small man was making him lose control at a startling pace.

Ryoma gasped when the man pressed himself tighter against shelves. He couldn't help it, the demigod's name was ripped out of him. "Seichii!"

"Nnn, Ryoma," Yukimura moaned. His name coming out of the other man's mouth was like a caress down his body, inside and out. He never felt anything close to the sensation. He wanted to hear it again and again. He wanted Ryoma to chant his name with no hesitation, no thought, no inhibitions. All thoughts of punishing the smaller man flew out of his mind, blown away by the need to hear his name saturating the air around them. He pulled Ryoma around and fell to his knees in front of the dark haired man.

Ryoma couldn't believe what was happening. If it wasn't for the edges of the shelves digging into his back, he would have doubted his sanity...and would have silently begged Karupii to not wake him up. But he wasn't dreaming. The purple haired demigod was truly here, on his knees, unbuckling his belt.... Ryoma's mind stuttered in shock. He shut his eyes tight, unable to bear seeing anymore. He couldn't take it. After so long, so many years, so many days, his heart was on the brink of shattering, and his groin was close to bursting. He felt the hot breath caressing his aching member, but no other contact was made. He clenched his hands into fists and bit his lip.

Yukimura was in a bind. He was caught between wanting to tease the man and indulging himself. His mouth was watering. "Ryoma, you look unhappy. Are you denying me?"

Ryoma's eyes shot open and he couldn't keep from shouting. "Yadda!"

"Good."

The velvet tongue darted out and licked at the precum, a sensual scrape that made Ryoma's body tremble on a cellular level. "Nn, Seichii," he mumbled, unaware of the pleading tone entwined with that name.

Yukimura smirked internally. He twirled his tongue around the thick mushroom head, rewarding Ryoma's adorable reaction. He closed his hand around the base of Ryoma's shaft, positioning his hand just so, making sure Ryoma would not find release until it he willed it. He circled his tongue a few more times. And then plunged forward, swallowing more than half the length. He felt the impact against the back of his throat and he hummed in satisfaction. His name ringing off the walls was exactly what he wanted to hear.

Ryoma's breath exploded out of him. "Seichii!"

"Ii Ryoma," he whispered before lowering his mouth again. He could see himself becoming addicted to his man. The sweetness in the velvet silkiness of Ryoma's skin in his mouth, the delicate musk contrasting with the slightly bitter, salty precum he tasted earlier. Ryoma was a veritable sensual delight. Yukimura felt like he was in heaven.

Ryoma felt like he was going to explode. The sensations were becoming too much. His body was on fire, his penis felt thick with need, and his balls tight. His mind was splintering and he didn't want to stop. The hot suction was almost unbearable, the pleasure almost painful, but he couldn't keep his hips from moving. He couldn't keep his fingers from lacing into the silky violet locks, anchoring that tight mouth to his aching member. "Seichii, Seichii, Seichii," he whispered over and over again. Every time the name slipped out of him, he was rewarded with a tightening of that mouth, making the suction more and more exquisite.

Yukimura hummed again in satisfaction as Ryoma chanted his name over and over again. This was how it should be. The two of them together like this, locked in passion. He released his tight grip around Ryoma's organ and chuckled at Ryoma's outburst. His little Ryo-chan seemed to have learned his lesson. But voice behind them caught them off guard.

"Ryoma!"

Ryoma's eyes shot open for a heartbeat before his orgasm gripped him and threw his head back. "Fuji," he cried out.

Yukimura swallowed his lover's release, taking the time to suck him dry. The air around him still but that was the only indication of his displeasure. That Seigaku tensai had once again stolen what was precious to him. Ryoma's final cry should have been HIS name. He watched the smaller man slump to the floor and turned to the angry man behind him. "Fuji," he greeted, licking his lips.

Fuji was livid. His field of vision was literally red. The urge to kill the violet eyed man was riding his body to the point he didn't trust himself. Without saying a word, he stalked over to the unconscious Ryoma and picked him up in his arms.

Yukimura's arm shot out and stopped the other man from walking away. "Ryoma is mine," he stated firmly.

Fuji pinned the other man with an icy glare. "He is mine. It was my name he called out. Take it as a hint and leave us alone."

Yukimura smirked. "He may have called out 'Fuji' at the end, be he was chanting 'Seichii' over and over again before that."

Fuji continued to stare silently at the demigod.

Yukimura knew he hit a nerve. "He never called you by your name even after I hung up, did he?"

Fuji said nothing still, only holding the sleeping man tighter in his arms.

He knew he won. He dropped his hand and walked to the open door. "I'll leave him with you today. But maybe _you_ should take the hint and leave _us_ alone."

Fuji watched the Rikkaidai coach exit the door. "Heaven and Earth will collide before I give him up to you," he whispered. He put Ryoma down gently on a bench and went back to his fallen bag. He pulled out a small tube and returned to his darling's side. He caressed the innocently sleeping face before squeezing a generous amount of paste onto a fingertip. "Oh, Ryoma-kun, it was probably not your fault for getting caught in that sadistic man's clutches, but I must punish you anyway for your masochistic ways."

Something on his tongue was burning a hole through his head. There was no real way to describe the sensation. One moment he was floating in an amber sea, his body languid and fully relaxed and then a fluorescent green wave smashed into him and his head began to ache. The pain grew and grew until his eyes snapped open and he fell off the bench, retching to remove the cause of all his pain. A soft, mushy glob of green paste fell onto the concrete floor and he shuddered in horror. _That THING was in my mouth?_

"That 'thing' is wasabi, and don't be rude, it's a wonderful 'thing'," Fuji corrected quietly.

Ryoma turned his head slowly in terror at the ominous aura coiling around the other man. "Fuji," he whispered.

Fuji smiled with his eyes closed. Though the word smile was probably too generous for the curve of those lips. It was a sneer that made the sweet voice even more frightening. "Hai, Ryo-chan?"

Ryoma winced at the name. It was even worse than the "Ryo-kun" last night. He turned his face away. "Nandemonai," he muttered.

Luckily, Kaidou entered with Ren in tow. "Echizen? Daijoubu?"

"Aa."

"Kyaa! Echizen-sama! Is something wrong? Why are you on the floor? Echizen-sama!"

Ryoma wanted to find a whole somewhere and crawl in for a while. Today was not what he expected, and it had barely begun.

Much to his dismay, the rest of the day was fraught with trials as well. The highlight of the day, other than getting ambushed by Seichii, was seeing a few of the team's special moves. He found three moves very interesting. Kei's Whistle Serve, he chuckled at the kid's play on word choice, Yuuta's Bone Serve, and the Mirror Pair's Silhouette Dance. He was sure even Oishi-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai would have been impressed by the twin's pseudo-synchro. Those two were an unbelievable pair. Midorimo Jasper was a minute older than his brother Hunter but other than that minute difference, they were the same from height to shaggy blue hair and amethyst eyes. He could not tell the difference between the two, maybe there was one thing, Hunter seemed to like speaking in English a little more than his older brother. It was probably an influence from his American mother. Or maybe they were just messing with him, and they both spoke English fluently.

Honda Hideki, the black haired second year was a power player gauging somewhere between Momo and Taka-san. His jackknife was very impressive but his control was sorely lacking. Minashi Shoto was close to perfect on the other hand with his precision. That boy was almost a machine. He actually reminded him of Arnold. Iawa Kenji was icy on the court. That boy was cold, calculating, quick and brutal. It was so at odds with his vibrant red hair that the contrast made him even icier.

A movement on the side of the court caught his attention. The boy Yuuta was once again clinging to Fuji's arm. And somehow he was just fine with that. He'd rather it be Fuji's arm than his, after what he saw earlier, and Fuji needed to be punished as well for that wasabi stunt. Katagawa Yuuta was simply terrifying. The boy was pure evil on the court. He knew a more vicious version of Kirihara Akaya's Knuckle Serve that he called Bone Serve because there was a moderate chance of breaking someone's bones if he wanted. Not to mention the angry, relentless way he returned the balls, as if he truly was trying to kill whoever was on the other side of the net. He wanted to break that kid, he decided. Him, and Kei, Ryoma mused as he felt his blood quicken in his veins. He couldn't wait for those two to grow up some more and play him seriously for a title.

The thought flitted through his mind and then it hit him. That was what was missing in his life for the last ten years. There was no challenge, no one he wanted to test his limits against. He had to chuckle at his predicament. He had to come all the way back to Japan, a middle school, to find potential rivals, to renew his drive for improving his tennis. He felt as though he had come full circle. And oddly enough, he was fine with it.

He wanted to make them grow faster. With that in mind, he crossed his arms over his chest and yelled into the crowd. "Do you brats really want to improve your tennis?!"

Every head snapped toward him. A few balls were dropped and a few others hit the fence without resistance. "HAI!" The word drowned out the world.

Ryoma smirked into the crowd. "Then show me how much you want my special training. After the next ranking tournament I'll take the regulars and a few others on a trip."

There was an outburst of cheers and a few groans.

Ryoma pinned an obnoxious brat with his golden eyes and smirked at him. "Make sure you're a regular, gaki."

Kei squeezed a ball tightly. "Don't worry about it, ojii-san. There's no chance I'll be replaced as a regular."

"Che, so unsociable," he laughed as he walked to where Kaidou and Fuji were beckoning him.

Kaidou wasted no time. "Where are you going to be taking my students, Echizen?"

"We, and that includes both of you, are going to be going on a nice little Halloween camping trip."

Kaidou hissed unpleasantly. "That doesn't explain a damn thing."

Ryoma laughed at his senpai's clip tone. "We'll be staying at a tennis resort I know. I helped the owner when he was in the States a few years back. I'll give him a call tonight."

Fuji smiled serenely. He was enjoying Ryoma's little defiant acts, it made him want to punish his little love more and more. "And you were going to consult with the rest of us about this, when?"

Ryoma stepped a little to the right, moving just out of reach. "Now," he said cheekily.

"I see, Ryo-chan."

Kaidou and Ryoma winced. Kaidou risked glancing at the shorter dark haired man before turning on his heels and marching to the excited group of students. Echizen could fend for himself.

Fuji closed the distance between them and closed his hand firmly around the back of Ryoma's neck. "You know, if you just called me Syuusuke, I wouldn't have to embarrass you with that adorable name."

"Yadda."

"I really will call you nothing but Ryo-chan from now on, if you don't comply, darling."

A thought occurred to Ryoma and he laughed. "Fine, Shoe-chan," he quipped and broke Fuji's hold on his neck. He danced back and continued to laugh hysterically.

Fuji's eyes opened to glare at his lover. "You had better be calling me Syuu-chan, and not Shoe-chan, Ryoma. And I'd prefer if you called me Syuusuke like I asked."

Ryoma laughed some more before clearing his throat. "Of course, Shoe-chan. Though, it's called tit-for-tat, sweetheart," he said, his tone entirely serious. He turned away abruptly to escape. His eyes were wide and his breathing was uneven with the need to laugh until he cried.

The rest of the day passed by much more easily. Even the after school session was smooth. No one died, or even passed out. And by all that, he meant himself. He was very happy to be quite chipper. After that wasabi stunt, he was sure to keep out of Fuji's reach. But of course being a little upset over that incident didn't stop him from provoking the tensai more and more as the day went on. He just couldn't help it. Maybe he was a masochist after all.

Evening rolled by without so much as a hick-up. Ryoma would never admit it, but as the students chattered excitedly about how happy they were since he came to be there with them, he couldn't deny being more than a little touched.

Fuji took the opportunity to sneak up behind his lover as he stood there distracted by a group of students leaving for the night. He closed his arms around the smaller man and pulled him tight to his chest. "What has you smiling so softly, my love," he whispered into that silky black-green hair.

Ryoma sank into the warm hold. He could feel Fuji's heart beating against his spine. The gentle, steady beat was so very relaxing he found himself tilting his head back to rest it against the taller man's shoulder with his eyes shut. "Wouldn't you like to know," he chuckled.

Fuji scowled. "Of course, that's why I asked, Ryo-chan."

Ryoma opened his eyes and broke a way. "Too bad, Shoe-chan. I don't feel like telling you," he retorted before going over to pull Inui aside.

Fuji smiled. "Brat," he whispered delightedly. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the man in private. But first, dinner. He knew he was still in trouble for sharing his wasabi earlier, and there was always one way, other than tennis, to cheer his little Ryo-chan back up. "Taka-san's tonight?" he called out. He smiled as Ryoma's back stood straighter from excitement. _Kawaii._

It was decided.

Inui paused before they stepped onto the parking lot. "Chotto matte," he said as he pulled out his phone. A few seconds later he slid his phone back into his pocket and motioned for the others to continue.

"Ne, Ryoma, want to drive today?"

Ryoma looked at the silver car and missed his STI incredibly. "Sure," he said, reaching out for the offered keys.

"Just make sure to stay on the right...the correct side of the road, ne?"

Ryoma scoffed. "Che."

Five minutes later, Ryoma wanted to strangle Fuji, or fuck him senseless. He should have known there was a reason why Fuji offered him the keys. The damn man was intent of driving them both off the road with his actions. As soon as the car was in motion, Fuji had pulled out a lollipop with a casual, "I wouldn't be able to enjoy it fully if I was driving." Damn it all! The things that tongue was doing to the… ughh.... Ryoma could just imagine what it would feel like to have that hot mouth all over _his _"lollipop."

His fingers curled around the steering wheel and an image flashed through his mind, making him gasp and tighten his grip even more. He poured his attention into driving the car before the memory of silver-purple hair held tight in his hands and a hot mouth over his straining erection, could kill them all. He wanted to turn to Fuji and tell him to stop playing with his candy, but he didn't want to give the man the satisfaction of knowing how much it affected him. And so, he stayed silent, and prayed that the roads would be clear so they could make it to Taka-san's in record time.

_Kawaii_, Fuji thought as he watched Ryoma's reactions. His little Ryo-chan was trying so hard not say how the lollipop was bothering him. Too bad he was entirely transparent. It was a good thing he bribed the candy from Yuuta-kun earlier. Fuji gave the bright red bulb another sensual lick before crunching on it sharply. He was determined. Little by little, he was going to replace every memory Ryoma had of Yukimura with memories of himself. "Ryoma, you're going to miss the parking space."

Ryoma veered sharply to make the turn in time. "It was fine."

Fuji chuckled. "It's a good thing my car has a small turning radius."

Ryoma threw him a dark glance. Without saying another word, he tossed the keys to Fuji and exited the car. "I wonder who's fault it was," he muttered under his breath. He was becoming so aroused it bordered on annoying. He didn't want to look at Fuji right now. It was too tempting to push him up against a wall and punish him. But then he might enjoy that. Probably. So the better option, or only real option was to ignore the tensai until he calmed down. Then he opened the door to the sushi restaurant and all his plans, and all thoughts, went up in smoke.

Fuji peered around his lover and snarled internally. Kuso, that MAN was there. What? Was he _stalking_ Ryoma? And he did not appreciate the sudden way the world ceased to exist for Ryoma as soon as he laid eyes on the demigod, either. He cleared his throat. "Into the establishment, Ryo-chan, if you want to eat. Or we can order it to go."

Inui caught the last part as he walked up hand in hand with Kaidou. "No, we're going to eat here. No romantic getaway for you two right now. The others are on their way here."

Ryoma shook off an unbidden memory. "Aa," he agreed halfheartedly. He glanced around the room and nodded at Taka-san behind the counter.

"Echizen! I've saved you the table near Yukimura and Sanada. Another one should clear up before the others get here, so have a seat there for now."

"Domo," he muttered. He could see the chaos the seating arrangements would promise. To be honest, he wasn't sure how he felt on the matter. On one hand, he wanted to sit close to Seichii. The feel of his velvet tongue was still riding his body. But on the other hand, because of that very reason he wanted to be far away from him, especially with Fuji by his side. He most certainly did not want to be caught in the middle. Fuji was sadistic enough on his own accord.

As he was thinking that, he noticed that Sanada Genichirou was sitting on the opposite side of Seichii, and closest to the table Taka-san had reserved. Thank heaven for divine intervention, he mused. And thank heaven for Sanada Genichirou. He knew exactly how to ignore the two men in his life. He could replace the drama tonight with a hint of fun.

"Gen-chan!"

Sanada winced at the name. He looked up and almost whimpered, for three reasons. One, Ryoma looked desperately happy to see him; two, the glint in Yukimura's violet eyes did not bode well for him; three, neither did the glint in Fuji's drowning blue eyes. The only blessing was that Akaya wasn't here. "Ryoma," he greeted solemnly, hoping the other man would take the hint.

Sadly for Sanada, Ryoma chose to intentionally ignored the hint. "Gen-chan, such a cold greeting. It's been two days, I've missed you."

Sanada bit the inside of his cheek. He needed to change the subject or Yukimura was going to need to relieve his anger again. "Ryoma, you've met my otouto, Ginta the other day. But the young man sitting across from him is the buchou of the Rikkaidai team. This is Shimizu Akihiko. Shimizu, this is Echizen Ryoma."

Ryoma raised his eyebrow, but turned to face the brown-haired beauty. His mental filter couldn't stop his surprise from bursting out. "You're a boy?"

Shimizu was nonplussed, though he did not show it. "I am," he answered serenely. "Hajimemashite, Echizen-san."

Ryoma shook off the shock. What a mild mannered boy, how very mature. "Aa. One more question."

"Hai?"

He risked flickering a glance toward Seichii. "Are you truly this well mannered and gentle, or is it a façade you wear to deceive the world, like someone else I know?"

The pale green eyes that stared up at him were hard though the face was smiling sweetly. "I don't understand."

Ryoma smirked at the violet eyed demigod. "You've just answered my question."

Yukimura locked eyes with Ryoma's and licked his lips. He chuckled when the other man dropped his eyes quickly but he couldn't hide his quick intake of breath. Good, he needed to know that Ryoma still felt the tension between them. And he truly loved the instinctive responses. Just for tonight, he would forgive both Ryoma and Sanada-kun their bantering. He was in a good mood.

Fuji on the other hand was not. He was more than a little bit upset at the turn of events. He wanted to seduce Ryoma to the point where the man was begging to be taken. He certainly wanted a repeat of last night. His Ryoma needed a reminder of who he truly belonged to. "What brings you four here tonight?"

Yukimura smiled wickedly. "I could say we are here because the sushi here truly is the best. Or I could say we were meeting Shiba-san." He took a sip of his tea before continuing. "And though all of that is true, I mainly wanted to see my Ryoma again. I did leave him so abruptly this morning."

Fuji kept his eyes closed and his mouth shut. "I was with him so you don't have to worry about him being left behind," he gritted out.

Yukimura laughed softly, he could see the tension in Fuji's jaw. He wondered how the man's teeth weren't shattering from the pressure. "Of course I worry. How can I not worry about my lovely Ryoma? I just know that hungry wolves would just snap him right up, and I am so far away. I can't leave him to such a sadistic demise."

"I stay by him for that reason. He's so tasty some _stalker_ might just come up and kidnap him," Fuji shot back.

Ryoma shifted his gaze between the two and he wanted to hide. This was not going to end well. The auras emanating from the two men spelled death to all things withing touching distance. He caught Sanada's eyes and noticed the brown eyes widening, his only indication of nerves. They needed to break the tension before all hell broke lose and blood was shed.

Ryoma picked up a piece of tuna sushi and plopped down on Sanada's lap. "Open up, Gen-chan," he said, touching the rice and fish to the tall man's lips.

Sanada blinked in shock. Of all the stunts the other man could pull, he was not expecting this one. "Echi...," he started, but the moment he spoke the food was in his mouth.

Ryoma wrapped his arm around Sanada's neck. "Chew, Gen-chan. You know there's only one thing you should ever choke on," he teased suggestively.

Sanada, of course, choked on the sushi because of what Ryoma said.

Ryoma proffered a cup of tea and gently patted the other man. "Poor Gen-chan. I did warn you to chew. I know it's harder to swallow in front of everyone, but it's good for you. I promise."

Sanada wanted to crawl into a whole and die. What did he ever do to deserve this? He was afraid to look at Yukimura now. He didn't want to see whatever form of punishment floating around behind those eyes. But he couldn't stop his gaze from darting that way. He was surprised when those violet eyes were laughing at him. He sighed in relief, making the other man laugh.

Yukimura picked up his own sushi and delicately chewed it. "It's all right, Ryoma. You don't have to try so hard."

"Eh?" Ryoma feigned innocence.

"How is the team," Yukimura asked, deliberately changing the subject.

Ryoma smirked and settled more comfortably in Sanada's lap. "That's cheating. You can't just ask and expect me to tell you all our secrets."

"Secrets? Are you implying they're that good?"

Ryoma nabbed a piece of salmon sashimi before answering. "They are. They have untapped potential. They just need to be polished. Some more vigorously than others," he muttered the last.

Yukimura turned to his team's buchou. "How wonderful, they might keep up this year, ne, Shimizu-kun?"

Shimizu nodded. "It would be nice."

The muscles beneath Ryoma's eyes twitched at their superior attitude. He leaned across the table. "We won't just keep up, Seichii. We'll be leaving you in the dust," he said heatedly.

Yukimura's heart leaped at hearing his given name coming out of Ryoma's mouth so easily. "Promises, promises, Ryoma," he goaded a little more.

Ryoma snarled and sat back down. "Just watch us."

Fuji broke his chopsticks. He glared at Yukimura. Damn him for being right. Damn him for getting to Ryoma enough to be called by his first name. "Ryo-chan, Taka-san is coming with our food. Why don't you come eat before Momo comes and eats it all."

Ryoma crawled off of Sanada's lap and settled in behind the man, still making sure they were touching back to back as he ate.

The door opened and the rest of the old Seigaku team poured in. And within moments chaos ensued as Ryoma predicted. The mingling of all the personalities ended with lots of raucous laughter, loud arguments, and sporadic song and dance. To top it all off, the tension between two certain tensai escalated more and more. Even the arrival of Momo and his son did not damper it for long. When Echizen was first introduced to Oshitari Daichi, he had to say he was surprised. "He obviously takes after his father, Momo. I don't see you in him at all." Everyone laughed and it brought up why Momo was still Momo and not Oshitari since they were married. Because technically he was an Oshitari, too, now.

Eventually the night wound down and the tension spiked again as they all said their goodbyes.

"Ryoma, I'll take you home," Fuji and Yukimura said together.

The menace around the two flashed into an unbearable existence. The air became so thick you could suffocate on it. No one knew what to say to lighten the situation, least of all Ryoma. To chose one would anger the other, and to chose none would anger both and that was just plain suicide.

The door suddenly slid open again and a Ryoga popped his head in. His black hair was a mess and his gold eyes were shining with glee. "Ah, Chibiusuke! I found you. Ja, minna," he said breathily before grabbing his brother's arm and dragging him out of the store.

Ryoma was mildly amused and mostly shocked. "Chotto matte," he called out, but was ignored.

"Come along, Chibiusuke. I have something you are going to love," was the only answer.

And so Ryoma found himself dragged to an electric blue STI. He stared at it in awe. "Nii-san," he breathed out.

Ryoga bit his cheek. "No it's Subaru, not a Nissan."

Ryoma shot him an annoyed look.

"But I'll take that as a thank you," he continued.

Ryoma caressed the silent car. "Hey, girl, I missed you," he whispered.

"Girl?"

Ryoma spared a glance at his brother, throwing him a cheeky grin. "The only girl I'll ever want to slide into."

Ryoga laughed and bodily moved his brother to the passenger side. "I'm driving," he reminded. "Into the car, Chibiusuke. You don't have the focus to drive right now."

Ryoma reluctantly agreed. He wanted to drive his baby.

The ride home was quiet for a while. Ryoma was more than happy for that. He truly missed his car and savored the feel of it surrounding him. Finally, he spoke up. "Arigatou, Ryoga-nii-san."

Ryoga smiled into the darkness, thankful that the soft, indulgent look was hidden by the night. "Don't thank me yet, we're still doing the paperwork. I'll be keeping her until everything settles down."

The thought of being separated from his car saddened him. "That only makes sense," he conceded.

Ryoga ruffled his brother's hair. "Don't worry, once she's all set, she's all yours again."

There was silence for a while. "Hey, nii-san, there's something I want to ask you."

Ryoga spared a glance at his brother. "Is it about the two men ready to kill each other at the restaurant?"

"Aa."

"What about them? I know you and Fujichi are almost an item."

"I do like him. I love him, actually."

Ryoga's heart stopped momentarily. "I see, so the problem is you like or love the other man as well, am I right?"

"Aa."

Silence permeated the interior of the car.

Ryoma turned to his brother. "Is that wrong?"

Ryoga parked the car in front of their home. "No," he said softly. "There are many different types of people. Many people today are able to love only one person in their lifetime, mostly because they don't love themselves. But they are not the only kind of people. If you truly do love both of them, Ryoma, you are one of the few that have enough heart to love more than one. And as much as it saddens me, it gives me hope."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not like you, Chibiusuke, I can only love one," he said sadly. He didn't dare look at his younger brother now. He knew there was no way to hide his raw emotions Ryoma's sharp eyes. He took a few deep breaths and fixed his mask.

"Who is it?"

Mask, firmly in place, he turned to his little otouto. "Not who, what."

Ryoma was surprised. "What?"

"Money, and maybe tennis," he answered flippantly.

Ryoma laughed and opened the door. "Baka."

Ryoga called out after him. "Oh, and Chibiusuke, about those two guys. I say go for it, if you want them both. I can see how much they love you, so it'll all work out. Take my word for it."

Ryoma waved him off and muttered under his breath. "Baka nii-san. That doesn't really help me at all." But it did bring up new possibilities. A certain dream from days ago flashed through his head. Oh, yes, Ryoga's suggestion did add in new possibilities.

* * *

A/N: OK, sorry everyone for the really late update. There are days when life is awesome! And then there are days when life sucks so much you want to shoot it in the foot. To appease you all, I will tell you now that the next chapter is called "Punishable by Orgasm." You lemon fiends will love it.


	7. Chapter 7: Punishable by Orgasm

Devils' Own

Echizen Ryoma x Fuji Syuusuke x Yukimura Seichii

Ebonlas

A/N: Ahem. All credit for the characters in the following story are to be placed at the respective owners' feet. Thank you Konomi Takeshi-san for creating the original PoT characters. We love them very much.

Also, it has come to my attention that some of you are wondering who it is that Ryoga loves.

It would be very interesting for me to see who you think it is.

So, who dares to make a guess?

* * *

Chapter 7 Punishable by Orgasm

Ryoma stood at the front of the bus with Kaidou and Fuji flanking him. The twelve faces staring back at them were familiar and unsurprising. All the boys he expected to win the tournament, won. And so, as promised, all eight regulars, two bench warmers, and two first years, were packed on the bus and shipped off to a secluded mountain resort. _To be tenderized and eaten. _ Ryoma chuckled at his thoughts. The description was close enough to what he had in mind for the lucky boys. The next four days were going to be rough and strenuous. He wanted to push them to their limits, and then take them beyond them. Here, outside of the urban ruckus, he could spend time with the regulars without distraction or interruption.

That plan however was tossed out the side of the bus and run over a few times. At least the part about being sans distraction.

For lo and behold, in front of the tennis establishment was parked a bus similar to theirs but the people stepping out of it were clad in yellow.

"Well, this is rather unexpected," Ryoma said wryly.

"Indeed," Fuji agreed darkly.

Kaidou stepped back from the two minutely and asked in as neutral a tone as he could. "What are we going to do now?"

Ryoma stepped off the bus and called over his shoulder. "We follow as planned. We made reservations after all."

Fuji followed after him and Kaidou turned to speak to the students.

Ryoma and Fuji stood together, watching the other team unload their bags. "This is rather interesting. Kiyoshi said that we were going to be the only guests here this weekend."

Fuji said nothing. He didn't want to say the thoughts racing through his mind. A: It was a coincident, and he scoffed at that idea. B: Someone tipped them off. C:Yukimura truly _is_ stalking Ryoma. And finally the killer, D: Ryoma told Yukimura and they planned to be here together. The last thought lanced through his heart and infuriated him. He wanted to punish Ryoma even though he didn't know if it was true. And so he settled on saying nothing lest he lashed out foolishly.

Thankfully, Ryoma didn't know that he as within inches of being publicly humiliated. "Can you help Kaidou-senpai out here, Fuji? I'm going to go inside first and talk to Kiyoshi."

Fuji smiled. "Sure thing, Ryo-chan," he said sweetly.

Ryoma looked at him cautiously. "Arigatou, Shoe-chan," he said before turning away. Fuji was getting scary again. It would be best to keep a little distance between them until the other man wound down. He could wonder about what set him off, but he was sure it was about a certain Rikkaidai coach arriving unexpectedly.

And that was something he needed to clear with Kiyoshi. He stepped into the heated building and nearly walked into a voluptuous woman. She was just as surprised as him. "Oh! Gomenasai," she mumbled distractedly. And then she noticed who it was she ran into. "Ryoma!"

Ryoma laughed and switched to English effortlessly. "Alyssa, still the daydreamer, eh?"

She squealed and pulled him in for a tight hug. "You know it. It's been so long."

He held her close to him, tucking her under his arm. "Indeed it has. Has Kiyoshi been treating you well? I'll drown him in tennis balls if he hasn't."

She laughed and hugged him tighter. "I know mom named you godfather but you don't have to go that far. And Kiyoshi has been wonderful. If he loved me any more I'd be drowning in hearts and roses."

Ryoma kissed her forehead. "I hear you complaining, but I see that giant smile on your face. You don't mind one bit."

Alyssa laughed. "Not at all," she agreed.

"Speaking of him, where is that husband of yours?"

Her face pulled into a cute little frown. "He's going to handle the other team that just pulled up before you did. I'm in charge of you and your team."

Ryoma walked them closer to the Seigaku bus. "You have to tell me what happened. You said we were going to be the only ones here."

"That's what we intended but then a Shiba lady with Pro-Tennis called and harassed us until we gave in."

"I see," was all he could say.

She stopped in her tracks and tugged on his arm. "I'm really sorry, Ryoma. I honestly did want it to be just us and your team. It would have been nice to see you in action again."

He patted her blonde head and eased them forward again. "Don't worry too much about it. With the way things are unfolding, things might get a little more exciting than anticipated."

"What do you mean?"

Ryoma smirked. "I'm going to be personally training these brats."

Alyssa chuckled darkly. "Oh, lucky little boys."

"And I know the coach of the other team. And lets just say there's a load of tension between his team and mine."

Her green eyes shone with excitement when they gazed up at him. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"You're just as sadistic as your mother, may she rest in peace. And just as sadistic as the men hunting me down," he muttered under his breath.

"You're being chased again? What happened to Kevin? He used to protect you from your fans."

Ryoma cleared his throat. "Kevin and I aren't together anymore. And lets just say there's more than one reason these two teams are at war."

She gripped his arm tight and pivoted, walking backwards to keep his face in sight. "Tell me more! What's happening?"

Ryoma made a face and turned her around. "With the way they've been acting, you'd have to be blind and dumb to miss where the tension is coming from."

"I'm so glad you came."

He laughed. "Me, too."

Fuji watched the two interact with bafflement. He knew Ryoma only liked men, but the way they were speaking and touching each other implied intimacy. "Ryo-chan," he called out.

Ryoma winced when Alyssa snickered, "Ryo-chan?"

He shushed her and answered Fuji. "Shoe-chan, round up everyone. I'd like them to meet someone."

Alyssa could hold it in no longer. She laughed until she couldn't breathe. "Ryo-chan and Shoe-chan. As in, like, a tennis shoe?"

Ryoma clapped a hand over her mouth. "Shh!"

She waved his hand aside and continued to laugh. "Let me guess, he's on of the sadistic men hunting you."

"Aa."

"This gets better and better by the minute."

"I'm so glad you're enjoying my woes."

"Of course."

Ryoma shushed her again as the team formed a loose semi-circle around them. "Alyssa, this is Kaidou-senpai, the coach; Fuji, another assistant coach; and the elite of the Seigaku team."

He waited as for them to finish bowing. "Minna, this is Kobayashi Alyssa, my daughter."

They laughed at the open mouths. Alyssa buried her face in Ryoma's chest. "It never ceases to surprise people, when we say that," she whispered in English.

Fuji, who understood English very well, commented on her statement. "Does that mean it was a joke, then?"

Ryoma smirked at the shocked faces. "No, it's true. Alyssa is my daughter. I was the one who gave her away to Kiyoshi last year," he confirmed in Japanese.

Kaidou spoke up. "No offense, but how old are you, Kobayashi-san?"

Alyssa turned to face the intimidating man. "Alyssa is fine, Kaidou-san, and none taken. I'm 19."

Fuji shot Ryoma a quick flash of blue eyes. "You would have to have been seven," he blurted out.

"I was," Ryoma agreed. "I met her late mother before I came to Seigaku."

"I wonder what mom saw in you," she chirped.

Ryoma chuckled at her need to make things worse. But it was fun to go along with it. "Me, too. I was just a cocky little kid back then."

"Back then? I'd say you're still as cocky as ever," she joked. "And, she was over twice your age."

That really got to the rest of the gang. Their jaws hit the ground and both Ryoma and Alyssa roared with laughter.

Alyssa saw the way Fuji's face was darkening with every statement and felt a need to clear things up before her darling Ryoma was slaughtered. "OK, OK, I can't take it anymore."

Kaidou opened his mouth to say something but was stopped.

She held up her hand. "Before you ask if it was all a lie, I'll say now, everything we've said so far were true. Sort of. Ryoma and my mother did meet 19 years ago. But he's not my real father. He's my godfather. Mom saw something in Ryoma and even though he was just a cocky little tennis brat, put him in charge of me."

Ryoma huffed affectionately. "I so too am your father, I helped raise you, you snotty child."

Alyssa hugged him tight again. "No, my real father was a dick. You're Ryoma, my super awesome GODfather."

He laughed. "OK."

Fuji smiled at the two. He envied the open affection between them. He enjoyed her sense of humor. It was so like Ryoma's. "Now that we've settled that issue, shall we bring our things inside?"

Alyssa turned and beamed at him. "Yes, of course, Nike-san."

Ryoma growled in his throat and clapped a hand over her mouth, dragging her away. "Ikuzo," he commanded desperately.

The ominous chuckle that floated after him made him whimper and glare at his hostage. "You," he threatened. "I'm going to die because of you."

She gave him innocent green eyes and said nothing.

"Ryoma-san," a voice called.

He looked to the left of him and groaned mentally. "Kiyoshi, Seichii, ohayou."

"Ohayou, Ryoma," Yukimura whispered, eying the odd pair. He disliked how much of their bodies were touching, this woman and his Ryoma.

Kiyoshi looked at the image of his beloved wife held tight in Ryoma's grip and figured it was better not to ask. "Ryoma-san, there's something I need to speak to you about."

Ryoma did not like the tone. "What is it," he asked warily.

"We're down two courts. The day after you called there was a thunderstorm here and some of the trees fell. And now with the two teams, the one court left isn't enough."

Ryoma let go of his hostage and rubbed the back of his neck. Things certainly became more and more difficult. Then an idea came to him. "What about the court our fathers built when they founded this place?"

Kiyoshi rubbed his chin in contemplation. "I haven't fixed it up since you were last here, but it's still usable. But the path to it blocked from the same storm. You'd have to take the long route there."

Ryoma nodded and stood there silently for a few seconds.

Fuji chose that moment to make his presence known. "We'll be able to take the court available near the facility, right?"

Yukimura fixed his eyes on the man behind his love. "I was just speaking with Kobayashi-san about taking that for my team."

Fuji clenched his fist and smiled kindly. "I don't see how you would feel obliged to it, we did make the reservations first."

Yukimura smiled right back at him. "But the only available court was booked under Rikkaidai."

Alyssa chirped in. "Technically, Shiba-san booked the court, and she's not here," she added before ducking behind Ryoma.

Yukimura tossed a pleasant smile at her. "True, but she booked _for_ the Rikkaidai team. I'm sure she made that part clear."

Fuji was unrelenting. "Then that should mean that the court is still up for grabs as they say. And the more qualified team should use it."

Yukimura chuckled and waved at his students. "Then it's obvious Rikkaidai should have the court. We _are_ the reigning Champions."

Fuji bit the inside of his cheek to keep from snapping at the violet eyed man. "Every year is a new team, you won't know your worth until this zenkoku taikai."

"Are you issuing a challenge then, Fuji-kun?"

Ryoma held up a hand and interrupted. "That's enough. We'll take the old court, Kiyoshi. I think it'll be perfect for what I have in mind."

Fuji placed a hand on Ryoma's shoulder. "Are you sure?"

Ryoma nodded distractedly. He was already imagining the rest of the weekend. He was going to put those kids through what he called "Nanjirou's Hell." "Aa. Gather them up, please, and let them know to meet back here in an hour."

"Are you withdrawing your challenge, Fuji, Ryoma?"

Ryoma waved at the violet haired man. "Of course not, but there's a lot I want to get done and standing here talking isn't opening any doors. I'd rather not waste more time. Alyssa can you show us where you're stashing us?"

Fuji threw a smile at Yukimura and followed the two figures.

Yukimura clenched his teeth. _Speaking to me is a waste of time?_ The more those words echoed in his mind, the angrier he got. How dare Ryoma say such a cold thing to him. Here he went to the trouble of being here the same weekend and all he got was an absentminded brush? That was unforgivable. There was punishment to be distributed. And it was all going to fall onto Ryoma's lap. The grin was feral and more than a tad bit hungry when he turned to Kiyoshi. He smiled the nervous man, "shall we?"

Kiyoshi watched the way the coach watch Ryoma's retreating back and shivered. It was a good thing that the two teams were in different wings of the building. He feared for his friend. "Hai," he said and walked away. He hoped Ryoma knew how much trouble he was in with this formidable man. And he prayed that Ryoma would survive if Yukimura got his hands on him.

A few hours later, Ryoma was waiting at the top of the mountain, having dashed ahead. It seemed that even after so long his body knew the lay of the mountain, forest and all, on a primal level. The earthen court was unchanged too. It was uneven and rough, an absolute pain in the ass to play on. But it was a wonderful way to hone your skill quickly. And that was what he was going for.

Dusk found them all making their way tenderly back down to the building. They ached from head to toe and wondered why they ever wanted Echizen-san's undivided attention. All they wanted to do was ease their sore muscles in a hot shower and sleep, for a week. And to think they still had Friday, Saturday, AND Sunday to go through. But in the end they couldn't help but wonder, how much stronger were they going to be come Monday. That thought was exciting and more motivating to some than others. The eight regulars were chattering heatedly, one near bouncing off the trees contemplating how much sooner he would have to wait to win a point with the monster named Echizen Ryoma.

When they got back their wing, Ryoma stopped in his tracks and veered off to the right. Fuji caught sight of the sudden movement and followed. "Ryoma, where are you going?"

Ryoma smirked. "I know another shower room. It's a little bit smaller, but it is secluded."

Fuji caught on to the hint and chuckled devilishly. "Is that an invitation, Ryoma. Be careful of what you say, because there are many things I want to get my hands on you for."

Ryoma shivered at the erotic threat. "Well, I do need someone to wash my back," he answered flippantly before darting into a hidden room.

Fuji licked his lips and followed. His Ryoma was so cute.

Yukimura just so happened to be out on a pleasant stroll with Sanada when he spied the two men disappearing into a dark room. He help up a hand and stopped the taller man. "Do you have that thin rope with you? The one I tell you to keep on you always."

Sanada swallowed the lump in his throat. He prayed that it was just an idle question. "Hai."

"Ii. Give it to me."

He said nothing though he cried internally. He guessed it was too much to ask for, to be spared this weekend. "Hai," he said tonelessly as he pulled it out of his pocket and held it out.

Yukimura spared an unguarded look at his second-in-command. "Ii, go back and check on the students. I'll be there shortly," he said darkly before heading for the nearly hidden door off to his left.

Sanada's knees wobbled in relief and he slumped against the wall. It seemed the heavens were smiling down on him today. He needed to light an incense to his guardians. But a small part of him worried for Ryoma and Fuji. After seeing the look in his friend's eyes, he knew the punishment would be especially … tender....

And he was right. The thoughts coursing through Yukimura's mind were fitting of the insult he received from Ryoma today. He was going to make it so that Ryoma knew how his careless words hurt. The memory of their last erotic encounter floated through his mind. He gripped the nylon twine tighter in his hand hand. This time, Ryoma was going to call out HIS name when he came. He was going to love him so thoroughly that Ryoma would know that there was only one person that could keep him satisfied; Yukimura Seichii.

He opened the door and his resolved became carved in stone. The voices inside the dim, foggy room were too much. He needed to secure his place in Ryoma's heart now and forever.

"Nnn, Fuji! Stop teasing," Ryoma begged.

"I'll let you come as soon as you call me Syuusuke, Ryoma," Fuji said wickedly.

There was only the sound of Ryoma panting for a couple of seconds. "Yadda," he huffed out.

Fuji's disembodied voice whispered lowly, "and you're not allowed to call me Shoe-chan anymore. I knew you weren't saying my name correctly, you brat."

Ryoma's voice cried out in pleasure suddenly.

"Think of this as your punishment."

Ryoma cried out again and soon he was begging "please, please, please," and that was more than enough for Yukimura. He came up behind them without a word, stepping into the hot spray of the shower with his clothes still on. He pulled them apart before quickly tying Fuji up and tossing him to a corner far from Ryoma. "That's enough," he growled.

Ryoma turned to the demigod, his eyes dazed with passion. "Seichii," he mumbled, drunk with his need for release.

Yukimura pinned the love of his life down to the tile and bit a pebbled nipple harshly. "You were making those perfect sounds for him again, Ryoma. I can't forgive you, without just punishment."

Ryoma cried out and arched into the burning hot mouth and the sharp press of teeth. This was what his body had craved. "Seichii!"

With Syuusuke, his heart felt full and connected to the cerulean eyed tensai, but with Seichii, the dark void of his soul was filled with a love tangled in teeth and claws. In this moment, he knew that he had to have them both. He needed both of them to fill his heart, his soul, and his life. There was no going back.

The sound of his name reverberated through his body and settled in his heart. "Ii, Ryoma, say it. Like before, chant my name."

Ryoma gave a throaty chuckle. "Then make it so that I have to say your name to keep sane, Kami no ko."

Yukimura laughed and did as he was told. He quickly disrobed and soon they were rubbing their skin against each other, reveling in the feel of their body touching unrestricted. When their aching members touched, they both cried out as white hot lightning lanced through them. It was too much once they began thrusting against each other that he pulled away despite Ryoma's denial. "Tsk, Ryoma, stop. I want to come inside you."

Ryoma growled in return. "Then hurry up and get inside me."

Yukimura's eyes gleamed bright violet in the fog. "Such a disrespectful tone," he chided before flipping Ryoma over onto his knees. He slapped the man's exposed butt hard enough to leave a perfect bright red imprint of his hand.

Ryoma arched into the pain. "Ii, Seichii," he whispered.

Yukimura's heart skipped a beat. This man was made for him. There was no other way to put it. Like a driven man, he positioned the swollen mushroom-head of his penis against the puckered orifice. He paused, for the first time in his life, he worried for his lover. He was not a small man, Asian though he was, and more than once he used that to his advantage as punishment. But suddenly, it mattered that Ryoma may be in more pain than he should be.

Those thoughts however held no ground as Ryoma looked back over his shoulder at the still man and taunted him. "I know you have a nice unit there, but are you going to use it, or not?"

Yukimura growled and shoved himself in without pause. He could feel the tight resistance and it rolled his eyes to the back of his head. If the water wasn't pounding on them as it was, he would not have made it. The tight friction was nearly too much for him to handle.

Ryoma cried out, the red hot wave of pain meeting the white hot arcs of pleasure inside him. The two sensations collided and exploded, leaving him unable to decipher where one began and the other ended. His body bucked of its own accord and tried to drive him closer to completion. He closed one hand around his organ and began pumping. He was so close, he could feel it swelling in his grip.

Yukimura caught his lover's hand and squeezed both it and the thick erection tight. He pulled Ryoma up until his chest was plastered to Ryoma's back. "You come when I let you," he rumbled out before sinking his teeth into Ryoma's tapezius.

Ryoma screamed out in ecstasy, reaching up behind him to tangle his free hand into the wet, violet locks. He thrust into their tight hands uncontrollably. He couldn't take anymore. Seichii pressed tight to him, stretching him beyond imagine, his hand squeezing tight around his erection, his teeth on his skin. It was too much, his mind was splintering. He needed his release desperately. "Seichii, onegai, Seichii."

Yukimura smiled. He released his hold on Ryoma's neck and licked the deep red mark he left there, and the perfect ring of his teeth. "Not yet, my love," he whispered. He thrust against the sweet spot he knew was there and hummed in pleasure as Ryoma's hot tunnel tightened around him in response. "But soon," he promised. He shifted the hand around Ryoma's shaft so that his fingers were laced with his love's as they held tight to Ryoma's quivering member. He kissed the shell of Ryoma's ear, whispering how long he's had to wait for this single moment, and how Ryoma had to be punished for making him wait for so long.

And each word was punctuated by a sharp thrust against that one heavenly spot inside of him. Ryoma cried out and begged and begged. Every second wound him tighter and tighter until he knew he was going to break into a million pieces. "Seichii," he cried out the name again and again, hoping, praying the man wrapped around him would take pity on him.

Yukimura waited until Ryoma's voice became hoarse from begging before he picked up the pace and rammed himself brutally inside the hot tunnel. He thrust faster and faster, every shove deeper than the last, every pull quicker. He drove them both higher without mercy. Between one harsh thrust and the next, he reached his brink and shattered. He moved his and Ryoma's hand from the base of Ryoma's shaft to the head and was rewarded with a throaty scream as his lover's orgasm erupted into their joined hands. The fast contraction of Ryoma's muscles squeezed so deliciously that he could hold out no longer and he let go and came in a hot rush. He felt the thick fluid flooding the tight hole and he moaned in satisfaction.

Ryoma was beyond sated. His body felt heavy and his mind was fuzzing around the edges. "Seichii," he whispered happily.

"Ii, Ryoma, you must always say _my_ name just like that," he said. He pumped Ryoma's still hard organ a few more times to make sure he was empty and was surprised by another spurt of milky semen.

Ryoma cried out again in shock as another orgasm gripped him. "Seichii!" he exclaimed before his mind closed in on him and he was left unaware of his surroundings.

Yukimura caught the smaller man as he slumped listlessly. He laid the dark haired man on the warm tile close to him, tenderly stroking his face. "You are mine, Ryoma."

The voice that came from behind him caused him to jump in surprise. He had forgotten the cerulean-eyed tensai. "No, Ryoma is MINE."

Yukimura refused to even acknowledge the other man. He stayed where he was, his eyes fixed on Ryoma's sleeping face. "You heard him yourself, Fuji. He is mine."

Fuji crept up behind the other man and pounced on him. Within a heartbeat he had the man's hands tied tight, on his back, arms over his head, and pinned to the tile. "Over my dead body," he gritted out. Fuji couldn't even begin to describe how furious he was. What he just witnessed was unbelievable. And though he never wanted to admit it, it was one of the most arousing, erotic, things he had ever seen. The sound of Ryoma's pleas, the cries of pleasure, the savage copulation, everything made him thick with need and desire. One thing was for sure, there was no way Yukimura was leaving this room unscathed.

Without any ceremony or any hesitation, Fuji lined himself up against Yukimura's tight opening and invited himself in. Fuji sucked his in his breath with a hiss. This man was even tighter than Ryoma! The mounting need simmering in his body came to a boil. He couldn't even pause for the man to accommodate for his girth. Regardless of what he had intended, his hips moved of their own accord and soon he was pounding his way into the moaning man.

Yukimura didn't know what to do with the hot sensations. Never in his life had he ever submitted to a single person. As Fuji pummeled the spot he had just abused in Ryoma, waves of exquisite pleasure washed through him. He wanted to tell Fuji to stop, to cease this foolishness, but every time he drew breath to speak, it was drawn out of him as a moan. He couldn't keep his head from thrashing or his body from quivering. He knew his wrists were going to be bruised from Fuji leaning on them, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. The pressure building inside him was so different from the one that just passed that he was left breathless in its wake. And soon he didn't care to think about it all. Soon all he wanted was that last thrust that sent him over the edge and into the abyss. An abyss that promised uninhibited pleasure.

Fuji's breathing became ragged as the continued to drive himself into the aggravating man at break-neck speed. "I should make you beg to come like you made Ryoma beg. I should make you unable to come at all," he ground out. But then in a low, harsh voice he whispered, "but I can't stop myself. My body won't listen."

"My body, I can't...," Yukimura started, but then Fuji thrust into him exceptionally savagely and the rest was lost in a strangled shout.

"I hate you, Seichii." "I hate you, Syuusuke." They announced their frustration together, letting the words echo around them and be swallowed by the sound of the water hitting the tile. But then the pleasure wound too tight, and within moments Yukimura could contain it no longer and was pushed over the precipice and dropped into the yawning abyss. "Nnn, Syuusuke," he screamed out, his back arching off the floor as his second release painted their chests.

Fuji bit his lip when the tightening of those muscles became too much. But he could not stop the name from being ripped out of him no matter how hard he tried to keep it smothered inside. "Seichii!"

For what seemed like an eternity they stayed frozen in place, relearning how to breath. Their hearts pounded in their chests as they stared at each other. They said nothing, but in that moment they knew there was no going back. Things had changed and neither could say what it was or how it would affect them. And for a second, their lips touched in agreement.

* * *

A/N: WELL, OK. Here's the deal...I COULD technically end it here, though I still have a lot more to go through before it even nears the end in my original plot line. But I have no idea if I should just leave things as is or continue. It might just be because writing this scene made my mind go 'poof' but I feel like this is a satisfying ending. What say you guys? I promise I'll take every comment into consideration.


	8. Chapter 8: Devils' Punishment

Devils' Own

Echizen Ryoma x Fuji Syuusuke x Yukimura Seiichi

Ebonlas

A/N: Ahem. All credit for the characters in the following story are to be placed at the respective owners' feet. Thank you Konomi Takeshi-san for creating the original PoT characters. We love them very much.

In addition, I want to thank everyone that commented thus far. Your support means the world to me. I'm sorry for not updating in so long. Too many bad things happened from my apartment being broken into and losing all my electronics to moving to having a beloved snake die. Here's to a better second half of this year.

* * *

Chapter 8 Devils' Punishment

_It was all a dream._

Ryoma pressed the palm of his hand into his eyes. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Of course it was a dream. He wasn't that lucky to have what happened in his mind become reality. There was no way, but damn did he want it. At least he could finally admit that his heart's desire was both Fuji and Seiichi

He turned onto his side and winced at the sudden sharp pain. He paused, puzzled. Throwing back the covers, he saw the reason for his discomfort. He bore deep purple bruises on his hips, bruises in the shape of hands larger than his. Studying the marks on him, a thought crossed his mind. The hands were larger than Fuji's, too. He bolted up in bed to find more pain in his behind.

Maybe it wasn't a dream after all.

He could live with that, yes he could. Smiling smugly, he got up to take a nice hot shower.

^_^ ^o^ -_- o_o O.o o^_^o IDK

Ryoma breathed in the crisp air and let the slight chill shiver down his body, bringing goosebumps to his skin. He grinned at the slight blush of the sky and fought to keep from bouncing on the balls of his feet. The evidence of Seiichi's dominance from last night still rode his body hard and he was giddy with the memories. The first alarm clock shrieked through a window somewhere above him and he snapped back to reality. He was here to train his students, he couldn't allow the sadistic Rikkaidai coach to distract him, too much. Closing his eyes, he inhaled the clean air again, this time it helped to settle his thoughts.

Fuji stood behind the closed doors, watching his love enjoy the morning air. He smiled as he watched Ryoma barely keep from dancing from foot to foot. Something had made the smaller man extremely happy. He hoped it had something to do with him. Slowly, inch by inch, he watched in amazement as Ryoma pulled back all the bubbling energy and calmed himself. He had never seen the passionate man calm himself so quickly or so smoothly before. The drastic changes in his Ryoma left him feeling somewhat bereft. Before he could mull over the thought, something caught his eye.

Kei stepped out of the bush and angled for a better shot. After the practice session last night he was ready to concede to Echizen but for some reason once he saw the man standing there he was filled with humiliation again. Anger clouded his vision and his body moved all on its own. He gripped his racket tight in his hand and pulled the tennis ball out of his pocket. Echizen was lost in thought or something similar, and Kei couldn't just let the opportunity to teach him a lesson just pass him by. He tossed the ball up into the blushing sky and swung his racket full force to unleash his crushing serve. Once the action reverberated down his arm and the ball rocketed toward the back of Echizen's head did he realize what he had done. Dropping his racket, he watched in horror.

It was happening too fast. Fuji's heart leaped to his throat and choked him. He pushed the door open to yell, to warn Ryoma of the ball, but nothing would come out. He was rendered further speechless by Ryoma's reaction. The ex-Pro never once turned around. If he hadn't been watching so very avidly he would have missed the quick, slight movements that made the ball look like it went through the back of his head. He merely fielded the projectile with his left hand, turning it minutely to neutralize the impact until it sat harmlessly in his palm.

Ryoma put the ball in his pocket and turned around to face the boy. With a heavy sigh, he pulled the ball back out and threw it back at the kid. "Your aim is getting better, if you intended to hurt someone. But tennis shouldn't be used as a weapon, at least not off court."

Kei said nothing, only staring down at the ball in his numb hands. He couldn't believe he had tried to hurt someone with this ball. But at the same time, he couldn't believe Echizen stopped the ball so easily. This man was more than a tensai, more than a professional; he was a demon. He wanted to surpass him.

Ryoma continued to watch the boy. Something was floating around in that head of his, and he wasn't sure it was a good thing. Pulling out a bottle from his bag, he held it out to the boy. "Drink up, I'm going to put you through hell for your little stunt."

Kei took the offered bottle and nodded. Tipping his head back, he squeezed the liquid into his mouth and swallowed. Dropping the bottle, he hugged himself tight, one hand on this stomach and the other pressed tight to his mouth. He took off into the building.

Ryoma picked up the bottle and read the label. "Huh, wrong bottle," he said with a smirk.

"Sure, it was," Fuji remarked, coming over to pick up the forgotten racket and ball. "You knew all along that was Inui's concoction."

"Not at all," he retorted.

"Sadistic," Fuji whispered to him.

Ryoma laughed. "That's like the pot calling the kettle black, Fuji-kun."

"Doesn't make it any less true."

"True," he conceded. "But I learned from the best."

Fuji angled them against the side of the building, pinning the smaller man against the wall. "What else did you learn?" he asked suggestively.

Ryoma arched into the warm body. "That calling you Shoe-chan results in the best punishments," he whispered back before slowly dragging his body across the tensai and around him, to pick up his bags and walk into the forest without once glancing back.

Fuji sucked in a breath and watched his Ryoma disappear. He took a few steps to follow the vixen but an unnerving sensation crawled up the back of his neck. He slowly turned around, his eyes drawn upwards as if something called to him. Violet eyes clashed with his, burned through him. His body reacted to Yukimura so powerfully his body quivered. His heart slammed against his ribs and his pulse pounded in his ears just from the look in those darkening eyes. He touched his fingers to his tingling lips and froze. Realizing what was happening to him, he dropped his hand and quickly entered the building. He let the door click shut behind him and slumped against the tinted glass. What was going on with him? He tried to swallow pass his pulse and calm his racing heart. He felt as though he had just escaped from a great predator, and no amount of logic could cool the excitement coursing through him.

Up high on the mountain, Ryoma dashed onto the dirt court and spun in a circle. The sound of the breeze sifting through the trees calmed the humming energy in his body and he laid down to watch the light filter between the leaves. Fifteen minutes later, he nodded to the students trickling in. He wasn't surprised to see Kei still green around his lips. It didn't take much to make the boy start gagging again. At least he wasn't spewing his guts out every time he made a sudden movement. It was an improvement. He waved them all over to where he was sitting and waited for them to gather around him.

"Now that you are a little more used to the irregularities of this court, we're going to have you play a game. You will be divided into two teams and the winning team earns a prize and finishes up early," he told them. He waited for Kaido to nod his agreement and added, "Kaido-senpai will decide who is in what team."

A few minutes later Minashi, Jasper, Kei, and Yuuta stood to one end of the court. Iawa, Hunter, Ren, and Honda stood at the other end. Hunter and Jasper were shouting at the top of their lungs at each other to Ryoma's amusement. It seemed the twins were intense rivals as well as partners. He silently applauded them, and envied them. Waving his hand, he called their attention. "First up, Minashi versus Hunter."

The twins protested like he knew they would. "But we always play each other!"

Ryoma turned his back to them. "I know. That's why you're playing someone else today."

Jasper faced his brother with an arrogant laugh. "You're safe from me today, little bro."

Hunter swung his racket to point at his brother from the other side of the net. "Hah! It's the other way around, old man. Thank your lucky stars for saving you from humiliation."

Fuji shook his head at the two boys. "Let's get started," he called out.

The match started. Ryoma was surprised when Hunter served the ball the third time. After the taunting and yelling, he expected the boy to play recklessly and passionately, but he was calm and thorough. Still, he was no match for his buchou. Minashi returned everything like a machine, not missing one ball. That was expected and Hunter pushed until he was exhausted. Jasper crowed at his brother, though he helped him get up. After letting Jasper run his mouth for a while longer, Hunter shut him up with, "I lasted longer than you, baka."

Fuji looked at Ryoma and nodded to him. He called out the next two names. "Whistler and Honda."

The two boys stood at the net and shook hands. The match didn't last long with Kei's forfeiture within the first ten minutes. After returning three of Honda's Jackknife, the impact had him on his hands and knees beside a tree. Ryoma rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. Fuji on the other hand felt rather satisfied with Kei's current state. The punk deserved it for trying to brain his Ryoma earlier.

Sighing, Ryoma reached for his bag. After rummaging around he was sad to see that he had forgotten his Ponta. Catching Fuji's attention, he indicated his intention of going back to getting a few cans from his room. The kids were in good hands. If there was someone with good enough eyes to train them, it was his little sadistic tensai. Fuji was always better than some of the Pros he faced in the circuit, he wondered why the man never tried to go pro. He had the skill and the talent.

He threw his musings over his shoulder in favor of his throat drying from lack of Ponta. Turning on his heels, he descended the mountain. The cracking of the twigs under foot and the rustling of the leaves overhead cloaked him in an ethereal sense of tranquility. A small break in the bushes off to his left caught his eye and some niggling memory tugged at him. Slowing down, he decided to follow that path. If he was correct, there was a picnic clearing with Ponta at the end of the trail. And lo and behold, there was. Grinning to himself, he sauntered to the vending machine hiding under a weatherproof enclosure.

Yukimura stepped away from the tree he was waiting behind. He knew that sooner or later his Ponta addicted Ryoma would find the only vending machine with his beloved beverage. It was merely a matter of time. And here he was, rewarded for his patience as his little darling crossed blithely in front of him. He crept up behind the arousing figure and whispered his hands along that delicious body. "Right into my waiting arms, Ryoma-kun," he breathed into the siren's ear.

Ryoma grinned and kept his back to the naughty man. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his change and inserted the coins into the machine. He wanted to see what the man would do if he continued to ignore him in favor of his Ponta. He didn't have to wait long.

Mildly annoyed and amused at the same time, Yukimura found himself needing to swallow his laughter at Ryoma's bravery. He had to admit, Ryoma sure knew how to provoke a man. And that masochistic charm was just the right touch to make him absolutely perfect for him. He had to have him, right now.

Ryoma nearly laughed aloud when he was swiftly attacked by the taller man. But as soon as he was pinned up against the side of the machine, he found he couldn't laugh even if he desperately needed to. What Seiichi was doing to his body was beyond laughter, beyond thought.

Yukimura pulled the black and silver t-shirt up and over his lover's head, dragging his fingertips over the exposed flesh. No matter how many times he touched the silky skin, it was never enough. He knew he would never tire of this man. His hunger would never be sated. His thirst never quenched. And like all times, he was driven to kiss that perfection. He pressed a tender kiss to the back of Ryoma's neck and trailed down the sensual curve of his muscular back, kissing down the line of his spine, scraping his teeth here and there until he was forced to stop by the black shorts.

Ryoma was panting from anticipation. The hot mouth licking the edge of his waistband was forcing small sounds out of his throat. He pressed his naked chest tighter against the cool machine and savored the contrasting temperatures. He wanted to beg Seiichi to hurry up and take him, but he held his tongue from sheer perversity. He wanted to see what the other man intended to do to him.

Yukimura snaked his arm around to the front of the offending black shorts, unbuttoning and unzipping it in one motion. He cupped his hand and relished the thick length that greeted him. His mouth dried with the need to taste the sweet erection. Like a driven man, he fell to his knees and abruptly turned Ryoma around to have the engorged member salute him. Licking his lips, he plunged himself forward and swallowed the entire length and was rewarded by a throaty cry from his lover. He savored the full, silken taste on his tongue, ignoring his need for air for just a moment longer. He allowed his throat to milk the member in his mouth and hummed in pleasure when the hips beneath his hands bucked uncontrollably. Pulling back, he gave the quivering tip a parting caress with his tongue.

Ryoma's eyes fluttered and he found himself having to fight to focus on the silver-purple head kissing his way back up to his lips. "Seiichi," he whispered hoarsely before those sinful lips stole his breath away with a sultry kiss. His hands curled into those shimmering locks and found himself unwilling to wait any longer. "Take me now, or I'm going to take you, kami no ko," he threatened desperately.

Pleasure sang through his body as he stared down at the golden eyed temptation. His body flushed with the memory of being taken against his will last night and brought a gasp to his lips. The sensation of being so full he might rip apart sent lightning through his veins. For a second he wondered what it would be like with him buried inside his Ryoma with Fuji buried in him. A growl trickled out of his lips and he dashed away the thought completely. He would never let himself be the bottom to anyone ever again. Yukimura Seiichi was no prey. To answer Ryoma, he dropped his pants and picked up the smaller man, sheathing himself in the sucking heat in one thrust.

Ryoma cried out at the sharp burning pain. A tear squeezed out and he was helpless to stop it from trailing down his cheek. When he could hear anything other than his own blood roaring in his ears, he was surprised to find Seiichi looking aghast and mumbling how sorry he was for causing him so much pain. Ryoma swallowed past the sting in his bottom and caressed the pale face. "Then shut up and make me feel better," he whispered.

Yukimura chuckled and did just that. Once Ryoma had loosened up enough for him to move without causing more pain, he rocked gently back and forth to stretch the tight opening. When Ryoma began making small needy sounds, he knew the other man was ready for more. Pressing him tight against the machine, he began to pound his way into the man.

Ryoma threw his head back and cried out in pleasure. The hot friction was almost more than he could handle. And when Seiichi cupped his butt and tilted him for a better angle, it became more than enough. His body was consumed in heat, as if fire was flowing through his blood, and he was eaten alive with pleasure.

Yukimura couldn't keep up his rhythm as Ryoma began to spasm around his body. When the tight muscles began to milk him for all he was worth, there was no stopping. He thrust himself to the hilt and spent himself in the quivering tunnel. He couldn't remember a more desperate coupling. He leaned against the limp man in his arms and tried to calm his racing heart.

Ryoma sighed in satisfaction and smiled down at the panting, sweat drenched lavender hair. He lifted the now dirty gold shirt and caressed the glistening skin. He patted Seiichi's shoulder to be let down and used the shirt in his hand to wipe himself off. Once he was presentable again he reached down to pick up his three cans of grape Ponta and laid a gentle hand on his lover's face. "I've let you distract me for long enough today," he said as cockily as he could before turning his back on his sadistic soul mate. The dark laughter that followed him as he disappeared onto the hidden trail sent a chill to shiver down his spine. He couldn't wait to see what the demigod had in store for him next time.

When he reached the top of the small mountain, he was dismayed to find that after his and Seiichi's little session, he was sorer than anticipated, resulting in a slight limp from the sharp pain. He was going to have to find a way to get back at the Rikkaidai coach for taking him so brutally. At least he got his Ponta to help ease his pain. The sugar rush was doing wonders for him. But when he reached Fuji's side, he was glad Seiichi had kept the session short. He was back in time to see an interesting match between Iawa and Yuuta. It was like watching a calculating blizzard and an all consuming fire try to destroy each other. It was a match made in heaven.

Fuji watched Ryoma out of the corner of his eye and snarled internally. It was obvious who had detained him for so long. Ryoma could make it down the mountain and back again in fifteen minutes, but half an hour had passed since he left. The smug smile curling that delectable mouth said clearly that Yukimura had gotten his hands on the smaller man.

Ryoma felt the dark storm brewing around the man next to him but he ignored the danger. He was much too interested in the match to divert his attention. Bringing the can up to his mouth for another sip, he kept his eyes glued to the ball as it flew toward Iawa's side of the court. The red-headed boy had barely enough time to shift his body to keep the ball from colliding directly into his knee, but not enough time to dodge it completely. The sound of the impact made him wince in sympathy for the boy. Yuuta was now in the lead with the match at 5-4. Ryoma shuddered when the boy laughed maniacally as his eyes changed from a deep brown to a bloody red. Yuuta was losing control quickly but he found himself smirking. He knew Iawa was far from being beaten. Those were not the eyes of a man defeated, they were the eyes of a man on the brink of victory. True to his instincts, Iawa stood up and straightened his oval spectacles.

Iawa was determined to show his worth to Echizen. Now that the man was here to watch his game, he would hold nothing back. It was time he turned this game around. He would be Yuuta's plaything no longer. He had all the data he needed to make his counterattack spectacular. He bounced the ball once, twice, then served it over with only 40% of his power. Taking three steps to his right, he waited for the vicious return. Bending his knees slightly, he caught the ball just as it started its bounce and sent it sky high. He turned his back on his opponent and walked back to his service line. As soon as he reached his position, the ball descended just beyond the net and stuck to the floor, no bounce. He pulled out another ball and waited for the team to quiet down. In the background he could hear Minashi mumble, "so he mastered it."

Jasper was the first to ask, "what was that?"

"Solar Salute."

Iawa smiled softly and continued to pave his road to victory. He wanted to look over at Echizen's reaction to his counter, but he didn't want to turn his eyes away from the now angry Yuuta. He had to concentrate on his match, or he'd lose data he could have gained. There was going to be time to monitor Echizen after he won.

Ryoma whistled softly to himself when he saw the counter. It was like someone spliced Super Rising Shot with Higuma Otoshi for an incredible technique. He turned to Fuji and saw the calculating look in the cerulean blue eyes. "It never would have occurred to me, to put those two together. Maybe we should change the name to the Fuji Special."

Fuji's lip quirked momentarily before smoothing again. He turned to stare at his little Ryoma and arched an eyebrow pointedly. "How's your Ponta?" he asked.

Ryoma eyed him suspiciously. "Fine."

"I'm glad."

Cracking open another can, he walked away slowly. "Me, too."

Fuji smiled at his love and went back to watching the match. His Ryo-chan was so cute. He didn't know when he was in trouble. He was going to love punishing him again tonight. Ryoma was basically begging for it. But before he allowed himself to think about tonight, he had to do something about his anger. That limp of Ryo-chan's was igniting his ire. He waved over to the circle of students. "Since both teams won two matches, we're going to call this one a tie. But you are going to get another chance. If you can last five minutes against me you can call it an early day. You don't have to win, just score one point. If you lose on the other hand, you all drink this wonderful juice I got from Inui." No one lasted and byy lunch, not one of the regulars were conscious. And by the time evening rolled by, they could barely manage to make their way down the mountain.

After dinner, Ryoma decided to take a bath in his room. Utterly relaxed, he was ready to fall asleep when someone knocked on his door. Climbing out of the furo, he wrapped his robe around his slender body and crossed his bedroom to open the door. Fuji and Kaido stood side by side in the hallway. Checking his watch, he sighed. "Wari, I forgot the time," he said to them as he waved them inside.

Kaido stepped inside and pulled out his phone. "I'll call Sadaharu while you get dressed."

Ryoma nodded and went back to the bathroom. He toweled himself dry and slipped on his silk lounge pants. He stared at the shirt for a few moments and decided to leave it on the hanger. He didn't feel like wearing it tonight. He had a feeling that even if he did put it on, it would be coming off soon anyway. Smirking at the thought, because he knew he was right, he tossed the towel on the hook and entered his bedroom. Inui was already on the line.

"Konban wa, Inui-senpai," he greeted the voice.

"Konban wa, Echizen," Inui's voice replied. "I heard the students made a few improvements before they hit the floor."

"A few improvements, but not at the pace I want. Do you have any ideas how we can speed this process along?"

The four of them spent half an hour on how they could train their young disciples. In the end, it was decided that it would be best if they took away the rackets and put them through hell like Ryuzaki had them going through. Once that was done, Kaido took the phone with him and left the room to be with his husband, leaving Fuji alone with Ryoma. As soon as the door closed, Ryoma found himself on his back, staring up into flashing cerulean eyes. "Well, hello there," he mocked in English. "How you doin'?"

Fuji smiled down at him and ignored the question. Instead, he briskly flipped Ryoma onto his stomach and stripped him of the offending pants. Once they were off he used them to tie Ryoma's hands together behind his back. Pulling a silicon ring out of his pocket, he slipped it around the fingers of his left hand for later use. "Are you ready to start your punishment?"

Ryoma turned his face to the side to glare at the man sitting beside him. "Punishment for what?"

"For limping so cutely, and not because of me."

Ryoma struggled against his bond. "It wasn't my fault. He ambushed me."

Fuji trailed his right hand down the curve of his captive's butt. "But you didn't say no, did you."

Ryoma stayed silent. No he hadn't said no.

Fuji slapped his hand down on the mound of flesh. "I didn't think so. Onto your knees now, Ryo-chan."

Ryoma reluctantly struggled to his knees on the soft bed and watched Fuji made a mound for himself against the headboard. "What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

Fuji finished his pillow primping and reclined against his soft mountain. "Making myself comfortable."

Dare he ask? "Why?" He dared.

Fuji sharpened his eyes on the naked man kneeling before him, making note of all the small changes in his body. Though Ryoma was suspicious and reluctant, he could see that the man was beginning to become aroused. Leaning forward just slightly, he slapped a collar around Ryoma's neck. "Because you are going to service me."

Ryoma narrowed his eyes and snarled. "What am I? A dog?" he demanded.

Fuji merely smirked and pulled on the leash attached to the collar. "Woof," he mocked.

Ryoma snarled again only to find himself on his face between Fuji's legs.

"Well, aren't you going to start?"

Ryoma growled. "Bite me."

Fuji pulled Ryoma higher with the collar. When they were faced to face, he place a tender kiss to his lips. "I will," he promised.

Seeing the dark, possessive look in those clear blue eyes, Ryoma found it hard to hold onto his annoyance. "Fine," he whispered. Let's see how long Fuji was going to last, before he had to stop him. He kissed his way down Fuji's neck and wiggled himself down until he could reach the growing bulge in his pants. Keeping his eyes locked on Fuji's darkening blue ones, he took his teeth and popped open the button holding the fabric together. Closing his lips around the metal zipper, he pulled it down until the thick length was bare. _Ah, commando_, he thought to himself. He licked along the shaft and pulled up to swirl his tongue around the swollen mushroom-head. Taking his time, he focused his tongue to a point and dipped it into the slit to greet Fuji's pre-cum. He took the droplet and cradled it in his mouth. Leaning up, he fed it to Fuji so they could share the taste of him.

Fuji moaned into the skillful mouth. He loved the mingling taste of them, but he wanted Ryoma's mouth on his aching arousal more. Keeping his hand on the collar, he yanked the man down to where he was supposed to be. "Keep going," he ordered.

Ryoma smiled to himself and did as he was bid. He flicked his tongue along the ridge around the head of the erection. He swirled his tongue around it once, twice, and then dipped down just enough to hold the swollen tip in his mouth. He sucked it lightly and retreated until it popped out softly. He repeated the process three times before sealing his lips around the quivering shaft. He gave two shallow sucks around the head before swallowing as much as he could. Pulling back up, he did it again, this time as he pulled himself off of Fuji's member, he circled his tongue along the underside of his shaft and was rewarded by a throaty sound.

Fuji had enough. He couldn't take it anymore. Gathering, Ryoma in his arms, he spilled him across the bed on his stomach. "You seem to be enjoying your punishment a little too much, Ryo-chan. I'm going to take you now," he said. He reached around to Ryoma's groin and was surprised to find a plump erection waiting for him. Grunting in satisfaction, he placed the silicon ring around the base and began working his cock into the tight heat waiting for him. As Ryoma's opening swallowed the tip of him, his mind splintered and the feel of Yukimura yielding to him swamped his body. With a strangled shout he plunged himself forward and heard Ryoma cry out in pain.

_It hurt, damn it all. That really hurt._ Ryoma's thoughts swirled in his mind as tears drenched the blanket under his face. He laid perfectly still, unable to move for fear of the pain escalating. Whimpering into the bed, he waited for his body to adjust.

Fuji realized his mistake and felt his heart break. He leaned down and placed small kisses on every inch of skin he could reach. His lips covering the slender body in apologies. When Ryoma finally stopped gasping in pain, he began to rock himself back and forth against the one spot that would take all the pain away entirely. Sure enough, a minute later Ryoma was gasping for a different reason. Unable to bring himself to punish Ryoma anymore, he slipped the cock ring off of his love and tossed it aside. Focusing all his attention on the small pleasure zone in the hot tunnel encasing him, he let the world fade away. Concentrating so entirely, he was startled when Ryoma cried out and spasmed around him. Unable to deny him anything, Fuji let Ryoma's orgasm carry him away as well and he emptied himself in time to the milking muscles.

Ryoma laid there dazed. His consciousness was lost in a haze of warm pain and tingling pleasure. He found himself unable to focus on anything at all and after a while, decided nothing was worth the effort. Vaguely he could feel Fuji clean him off and tuck him under the blanket before leaving. He sighed and snuggled deeper into his pillow, letting his awareness fade away.

The alarm chimed softly and Ryoma moaned. His body ached from head to toe. Well, no, he only ached in certain places from to much erotic exercise yesterday. He blamed the two sadistic men in his life. For some reason, they were both so terribly rough. He didn't mind it too much in the height of the pleasure, but now he was feeling the every pain with interest. _That is the last time in a while I play bottom for those two,_ he promised himself as he dragged his protesting body to the bathroom. He was going to take a hot bath and soak some of the pain out his muscles. Everything else could wait. And in the mean time, he was going to think of a way to get back at the evil men he'd acquired.

When Ryoma descended the stairs into the lobby, he was finally loose and limber again. The heat of the hot water had done wonders for his abused body. And he had figured out a way for him to punish his lovely sadists. He was going to count on Yuuta's possessiveness towards Fuji to pull off what he intended. And with the way the boy was glaring at him so early in the morning, he knew he wasn't going to be disappointed. Once everyone was gathered around him, he had Kaido and Fuji take away their rackets. In turn he gave everyone a long rag and ushered them out the doors.

Keeping an ear out for the voices of the Rikkaidai team, he led them along the river until they reached a shallow bend near the used tennis court. Gathering them around, he took off his shoes and pulled out a pair of boots. "There are boots for all of you in that bag, find ones that fit you and then I'll explain what we're going to do."

It took a few minutes for everyone to find a fitting pair. When everyone was set, Ryoma nodded to Kaido and got into the river. "Today we're going to work on the muscles in your shoulders, your forearms, and your wrists. Kaido-senpai will show you the exercise we'll start with. He's been doing this particular one since he was a Seigaku regular himself, so pay attention."

Ten minutes later, everyone was in the water whipping the wet rag with all their might. Fuji, Kaido, and Ryoma walked between the rows of students adjusting them when necessary. On the sidelines the ichinen were cheering them on as loud as they could. "Seigaku! Fight-o!" He was sure that Seiichi could hear them. Sure enough, when he looked up to where the Rikkaidai were practicing, the man was watching him with hungry eyes. It was time to set his plans into action.

Ryoma made certain that Yuuta was indeed staring at his idol before he dipped his own rag into the cold water and playfully sent the tip of it flying toward Fuji. The rag flopped harmlessly against the back of Fuji's neck and he choked on a laugh. Ryoma arched an eyebrow at him and coughed into the back of his hand. Clearing his throat, he hopped onto a large rock in the middle of the river and addressed the students. "OK, we'll take a five minute break. There's a restroom a minute from here up the hill if anyone needs it. Then we'll work on your other arm," he announced. He stayed on there for a moment more to make sure that everyone heard him. Then just as he planned, a rock shot toward his face. Dodging the projectile, he slipped on the rock and fell into the waist high side of the river. The water closed over his head for a heartbeat and he silently laughed at Yuuta's predictability. _Counterattack step 1 completed._

Ryoma rose, sputtering from the water and dragged himself to the riverbank where his friends and students waited anxiously for him. "Help me make a fire so I don't catch a cold."

"I'll get the tinder," Minashi said instantly. "Iawa, with me. Kei and Ren, find a few larger piece and make sure they're dry."

Hunter ran to his bag and unzipped the side pocket. "I have matches," he said.

"I'll find rocks to put around the fire," Jasper offered. "Honda, give me a hand."

Within minutes a fire was started and tended to by the team. Ryoma smiled internally at the speed they worked in unison. Yuuta was put in charge of keeping the fire fed while they all returned to searching for dry firewood. Feeling Fuji's worried eyes on him, Ryoma peeled off his shirt and wrung it out. He stretched his arms up over his head and arched his back invitingly before tossing his shirt onto the closest bush.

Fuji came up behind him and pulled him into a loose embrace. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

Ryoma chuckled. "Aa. It's not too bad being half naked when I'm near the fire," he said, reminding the other man of his current state of undress. He nearly laughed when Fuji stiffened at his words. "You don't mind it either as long as I stay warm, right?"

Before Fuji could answer, Yukimura stepped away from the treeline and approached them. "As long as you're warm, Ryoma-kun, I don't mind in the least. But just in case you get too cold, I brought you my spare shirt."

Ryoma felt Fuji's arms tighten around him and patted him gently. When he was released, he walked up to the Rikkaidai coach and smiled suggestively at him, making sure the other man took in his nakedness. "Domo," he said as he took the offered grey shirt. He shook the shirt and smiled. "This would cover me down to my thighs. I could take off my pants to dry them too, now."

Yukimura found his throat suddenly dry. "You could," he agreed weakly.

Ryoma turned so he could see them both at the same time. "What do you think? Should I continue to stay shirtless like this, or should I put on this shirt and take off my pants so I can dry them? So, top nude, or bottom nude?" he added when they continued to stare at him wordlessly.

Fuji found his tongue first. Staring at Ryoma's pert nipples glistening from the river water as though he was trying to memorize the image, he said, "you should dry all of your clothes before you get sick."

Ryoma smirked at them both when Seiichi nodded his agreement. "I thought so, too," he said before he reached for his belt. He undid the buckle, button, and zipper of his shorts before he stopped. "Oh, wait, I should put the shirt on first, right?" he teased.

Yukimura swallowed thickly. "That's not the only option," he said.

Ryoma grinned and took pity on them. He donned the shirt and dropped his boxer-briefs along with his pants. As soon as he tossed the rest of his wet clothing onto the bush with his shirt, the rest of the students were back with armfuls of firewood. Clearing his throat, he turned to his team. "Arigatou for your help, but it's time to get back to your training. Kaido-senpai and Fuji will take over for the time being. I'll watch you all from here." He waited for everyone to nod their understanding and made their way back into the water with their rags before whispering to Seiichi. "You should get back to your team, too. I'll give your shirt back later tonight," he promised.

Yukimura nodded and turned to the forest. "I'll keep an eye on you all the same from the court if it's all the same to you," he said before he disappeared.

Ryoma smiled gleefully to himself as he felt Fuji's eyes caress him hungrily. _Step 2 completed. _He had both men intensely aware of him now. Things were progressing quite smoothly.

Lunch found them all sitting around the fire grilling the fish that the team caught with their rags. They didn't see it, but it was clear to Ryoma that they had improved drastically since yesterday. Their precision and power had gone up noticeably. The fish were proof of that. Fuji sat beside him and every so often he would brush his bare leg against Fuji's clothed one. Slowly he wound the other man tighter and tighter. It was making him giddy with anticipation.

But the time their lunch break was over, Ryoma's clothes were dry again. Turning his back on everyone, he locked his eyes on Seiichi standing on the hill and redressed himself. When he was done, he walked over to the gathering and pulled Fuji and Kaido aside. "I need to speak with Kiyoshi about something, I'll be back before we're done here today," he told them.

Kaido nodded. "We'll continue today as planned then. Do you still want them to stop at sunset?"

Ryoma nodded. "Sunset is fine," he said as he walked onto the trail back to the building. The hike was a little uncomfortable with the boots, but he didn't see the need to turn back for his sneakers. He didn't want to miss the meeting he scheduled with his daughter. If there was someone he could talk to about what he had planned, it was her. And if there was someone that could help him, she would be the one willing to walk through hell to see it done. For her own amusement.

As planned, Alyssa was waiting for him in the greenhouse to the rear of the main building. Dressed in teal coveralls, she was holding a covered basket in one hand and spade in the other. "Took you long enough," she said when she saw him.

He pulled her into a quick hug and peered into the basket. "Wow, you don't know how to hold back do you?"

She smiled sheepishly, or at least she tried to, but the devious light in her eyes betrayed her. "Well, it's been such a long time since I've had this much excitement in my life. I figured no holds barred seemed perfect for tonight."

Ryoma laughed. "That's my girl. Your mother would probably be laughing her butt of now too if she was still here."

Alyssa nodded her head proudly. "Damn straight she would be. And get it right, darling, mom would have put in a camera before anything else."

Ryoma roared. When he could speak again he asked, "did you?"

She coughed and looked at the ground. "I am my mother's daughter."

He rolled his eyes. "I know you're grinning, just tell me one thing. Is it going to be recorded or just watched?"

Alyssa gasped and pinned him with an indignant stare, her green eyes turning turquoise. "I am not selfish! Of course it's going to be recorded. You'll get the only copy of course."

"Of course," he agreed. He took the basket from her and offered his arm.

Alyssa took his elbow and they started to walk farther uphill into the forest. "So what did they do?"

Ryoma looked down at her and smiled. "Who said they did anything?"

She scoffed. "They had to do something to annoy you. Otherwise you wouldn't ask for those things."

He continued to stare at her until the ground became too uneven. "I don't know what is running around inside that pretty little head of yours, but it isn't as extreme as you're thinking."

She rolled her eyes again. "Like knows like, remember? I'm sure I know what sadistic things are running through their heads. I'm just making sure you're prepared for anything they can come up with."

"And just so you know, I'm not going to be using everything in this basket. Some of those things are just insane."

She shrugged. "Fine, but at least you'll be prepared."

He glanced down at the basket in his hand. "I have no idea what you think I need preparation for. The devil coming up to ravish me personally?"

Alyssa sighed. She loved this man, but sometimes, he was rather difficult. "If you get squeamish, just throw the basket in there with them and everything should be all set."

He glanced down at the basket again. "I don't think I want to give them any more ideas."

She laughed. "If they're as bad as you make them out to be, then I have news for you. They probably already thought about it."

He paused and lifted a spiny rubber _thing_. "And just what is this...this...?"

She rolled her eyes and stuck it back in the basket. "It's just a french tickler."

"A what?"

"Don't worry about it."

"What about this one?" he asked.

She took the black pen-like object and flicked it open with a snap of her wrist. "It's a collapsible riding crop," she said as she compressed it back down to size.

"I see," he said neutrally and dropped the toy back into the basket. "Yeah, I think I'll just use what I asked for."

"Boring," she sighed.

Ryoma laughed and went back to picking his way along the path. "Sorry."

They walked along in silence for a while until they reached their destination. "So, why did we walk all the way here?"

Ryoma looked longingly at the steaming water. "I just wanted to see if it was still here."

She smiled and hugged him tight. "You could have asked."

Staring at the onsen, he had an idea. "You know, you might be right."

"About what?"

"I could just lock them in there with the basket and give myself a nice relaxing night here. They could punish each other and I'll watch the video of it later. It could be a learning experience."

She chuckled. "You just want to soak in the giant bath."

"True, but my point still stands."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. You'll know what they're capable of without being on the short end of the stick."

They laughed together and returned to the path back to the greenhouse. The sound of rustling foliage caught Ryoma's ear and he wondered who had heard his conversation. The tall silhouette disappearing between the trees eased the coil in his gut. It was only Sanada. But what was that man doing eavesdropping on them?

The walk back was quiet and uneventful. With Alyssa's help everything was in place by late afternoon. _Step 3 completed. _

Ryoma hurried back to the river to see how far along his students had gotten. They were running against the current along the shin-deep side of the river. He had made it in time to see their last lap. To make it all fair, Kaido was running beside them, hissing all the way. As they ran by, he noticed Yuuta lagging behind so he picked up a discarded rag and soaked it in the water. Just as the boy passed him, he snapped the rag to whip it at the boy's knee. "Keep up," he said. The only response he got was a deadly glare.

Fuji walked up to the love of his life and laid a kiss on the top of his dark head. "Where's your cap," he whispered.

Ryoma tilted his head up and smiled at the show of affection. "I don't know. Somewhere down river probably."

His heart thrilled at being so easily accepted, Fuji continued to hold him close. "You scared me today. My heart almost stopped when you fell."

Ryoma hid his grin. "It wasn't my fault. I didn't intend to fall," he defended before pulling away. "They're coming back."

Fuji tried to tighten his grip. "So?"

"I can't let them see me like this," he protested.

"Like what?"

"Soft."

Fuji stilled himself and waited for the blow. Did Ryoma not want others to see them in love? "Why not?"

"This isn't something I want just anyone to see. My weaknesses can't be shone to the world."

Fuji felt himself melt. A soft smile touched his lips. "Am I one of your weaknesses?"

Ryoma caressed the sincere face. "Don't you know it, Tensai-sama?" he whispered before clearing his throat and walking deeper into the river.

The rest of the training lightened considerably with Fuji and Ryoma's mood. And so their day was ended somewhat earlier than normal. No one drowned or fainted, or even bled. It was rather miraculous. What was more miraculous was the dining hall already half filled with the Rikkaidai tennis team. What were the chances that their schedule would put them together for dinner tonight when they made a conscious effort to avoid each other.

Ryoma made certain that he sat across from Fuji and Seiichi simultaneously. He smirked at his rival over his lover's shoulder and allowed his eyes to darken momentarily with lust. Chuckling internally, he admitted to himself that he loved the affect he had on Seiichi. When he slid his eyes back to the commanding blue ones, he reveled at the same swift intake of breath Fuji took that echoed Seiichi's. The sadistic "twins" were so much fun to play with. _I must truly be a masochist after all_, he thought to himself. _Because even if this is playing with an inferno, I can't stop myself. More than that, I hope they scorch me...together. _His thoughts were running across his face vividly, and the affects on the two men were becoming more and more noticeable. Unable to take it anymore, Ryoma pushed back his chair and let a sultry smile tug his lips. Locking his gaze on them one after the other, he got to his feet and sauntered out of the dining hall. Knowing they were not going to be far behind him, he made his way to the hidden shower room from the other night. Once he turned the corner and out of their line of sight, he quickly pushed open the smokey glass door before turning on his heels and darting into the closet hidden in the shadows along the opposite wall. He held his breath as the shower room door clicked shut only to be opened and swung shut again.

The ear piece hidden by his cap crackled to life and Alyssa's voice whispered into his ear. "They're both in. Hurry."

Grabbing the heavy chain on the shelf behind him, he pushed open the door and crossed the small hallway. He laced the chain around the handles of the glass double doors and winced at the unnaturally loud metallic slither. Fishing the lock out of his pocket, he snapped it shut around the open links and returned the key to his pocket. "Do you have the other copy of the key?" he asked the air.

"Of course I do," came Alyssa's indignant response. "What do you take me for?"

He chuckled at her and didn't respond. Instead, he pulled off the small bit of technology and tossed it into the closet as he shut the barely noticeable wooden door. Well, with that done, he was going to go enjoy his night alone in a very luxurious, and very secluded, onsen.

* * *

A/N: It doesn't seem like a nice place to end it for you guys, seeing as there's two steamy scenes that go into play right after this paragraph. But since they aren't exactly part of the plot line, they're going to be written as a separate PWP. The Sanada/Ryoma one is called Stealing the Devils' Treasure. The Seiichi/Fuji one is called Devils Enchained.

I know this doesn't exactly concern anyone reading this, but my roommates' 7 month old son passed away recently. It's been hard, but we're working through it. We'd really appreciate it if you would send a prayer up for our little Emmett Storm.


	9. Chapter 9: Mine VS Ours

Devils' Own

Echizen Ryoma x Fuji Syuusuke x Yukimura Seiichi

Ebonlas

* * *

A/N: Ahem. All credit for the characters in the following story are to be placed at the respective owners' feet. Thank you Konomi Takeshi-san for creating the original PoT characters. We love them very much.

On another note, I've noticed that more and more often I am unable to find time to continue this story. I'm pursuing my writing career and it's taken priority. And the characters in my novel just won't leave me alone. So it isn't fair to leave this story up in the air any longer. This is going to be the final chapter for Devils' Own. Thank you for your support thus far. I really appreciate it.

I will continue to add one shots every now and again though. ^_^

Special thanks to:

cielmikitoaloislvr – your reviews made me need to tie this all up

tsub4ki – thanks from the very beginning you made a difference

what the gaaah – you always notice the little things that I put in for our sadistic fun

Tiliapetiolaris - for catching my hints lol

HiKaRi-ChIbI – you were always so encouraging thanks

UekiKosuke - lol you got me excited with you

erisreigned – for putting up with me lol

denizen of the night – of course, you too – I couldn't have done it without you cheering me on

sesiruen23 – last but not least, you for reminding me that there are those who enjoy my writing

each and every one of you mean so much to me – thank you

* * *

Chapter 9

"Mine!" vs "Ours!"

The walk back from the onsen was awkward, thrilling, and oh-so-very satisfying. The "cat ate the canary" smile on his face was beyond Ryoma's ability to hide. Thankfully the 3 A.M. sky hid it for him.

Sanada glanced back and swallowed his smirk along with his own thrill and satisfaction. His stoic nature made it much easier for him to hide his thoughts. He could imagine what was going on inside that clever head of the smaller man. Knowing Ryoma, it wasn't hard to guess, and he was fine with that. Their mutual secret set a small corner of his heart on fire. A small but steadily burning candle in the vast hunk of darkness that Yukimura held in possession.

Ryoma watched Sanada's back as they descended the mountainside. The silence hung around them but he felt no need to break it. He knew he didn't have to ask his companion to keep their liaison a secret. Sanada would be in just as much trouble if Ryoma's other lovers found out, especially if Yukimura found out. But, still, just the memory of having one-upped the two sadistic men in his life with Sanada made him tingle all over again with dark rebellious sparks. "_Take that_!" he mentally crowed.

He was so preoccupied with his musings he found himself slamming into Sanada's chest. He was even more surprised when his lips were taken hostage. But then the surprise melted away and he melted with it. His heart and soul may be lost to Fuji and Yukimura, but Sanada was unbelievably skillful. And his body remembered what Sanada was so skillful at. When his lips were free again he felt bereft. But he said nothing as the other man turned and walked away in a different direction.

Ryoma shook his head clear and realized he was already back at the building. He smirked as he opened the door. Sanada had walked Ryoma back to his side of the establishment and only then did he take his leave to where the Rikkaidai were resting. Still amused by Sanada's protective streak, he silently sneaked back to his room. His footfalls were soundless and not even his clothing betrayed his presence as he walked by Fuji's door. A desire to peek behind the closed door caught him but he shook it off. Right now would probably be too dangerous for such a thing. He didn't want his prank to bite him in the ass so soon.

He stepped up to his door with his key in hand and he sighed in relief as soon as the door opened enough for him to slip inside. He leaned his back against the wooden panel and nearly whimpered once the door clicked shut, locked. He stood there with his eyes closed and his head down as he soaked in the quiet of his dark room. The triumph coursing through his body made him giddy. Still using the door to brace himself he kicked off his shoes in the hallway by his closet and pulled out a pair of silk lounge pants. He walked the few steps it took to the door of the bathroom, still weak-kneed. He giggled a silent thanks to the layout of his room. The bathroom was still in the confines of the hallway and he could use the walls to guide him to the door in the dark.

Once inside he turned on the shower as hot as he could stand and undressed. He tossed his clothes into the hamper as his daughter had ordered of him. She was determined to launder his clothes for him before he left. Smiling at her need to take care of him in her own way, he stepped into the hot spray of the water. Safe inside his own room, under the falling water, he let go of all of his tension. Tonight was all over, all he had left was to crawl into bed and sleep. Turning off the water, he toweled himself dry so he could follow through with the last part of his plan. He draped the towel around his neck and stared at the pants he brought in with him. Deciding he was too tired to bother with putting it on, he walked by it and opened the door. The cool air brushed up against his warmed body and sent a chill to shiver through him. He stood there for a second to let his body adjust when a sound caught his ear.

Curious about the source of the sound, he stepped free from the hallway and into the bedroom. The TV flickered and showed the two men he loved doing something he didn't quite understand. He frowned at the scene Alyssa recorded for him and tried to make sense of it before giving up. He shook his head and turned on the light to the bedroom. His stomach hit the floor.

"Hello, Ryoma," called the man lying on his bed.

Ryoma took a step back and stuttered a reply. "S..Seiichi," he hissed in shock.

Yukimura curled one leg free of the robe he loosely wore over his naked body. He smiled as Ryoma swallowed audibly at his exposed flesh.

Ryoma kept backing away from his bed. He retreated into the hallway and was stopped abruptly. Hands closed over his hips and anchored him to the hard body behind him. His heart pounded in his throat.

Fuji leaned over his beloved until his face was even with Ryoma's. "Okaeri, Ryo-chan," he whispered evilly.

"Fuji!" Ryoma chirped in surprise. "_Oh, shit! They're both here!_" he exclaimed in his mind. "_I'm so fucked..._" he thought. He watched with wide eyes as Seiichi slid across the bed, letting the robe open as much as it wanted, and made his way over to where he and Fuji were standing. Seeing the dark, possessive look in the lavender-haired man's eyes, he added, "_Literally._"

Yukimura's lips curled gleefully. He stepped up until only a hand span separated him and his golden-eyed prize. He cupped that delicate jawline and drowned in those eyes. "Syuusuke and I were..._talking_...while you were gone."

Fuji laid a light kiss on Ryoma's neck and continued where Seiichi left off. "And we've come to a decision."

Yukimura place a soft kiss on Ryoma's lips before letting him go. He trailed his hand down the man's slender neck and further down his chest. He watched as muscles twitched under his caress in awareness. "Instead of trying to make you mine," he whispered.

Fuji tilted Ryoma's dark head back and laid his own kiss on those tempting lips. "Or mine," he continued.

Yukimura closed the distance between them and sealed all three of them together. "We're going to make you OURS," he finished.

Ryoma's heart fluttered and his throat dried. His mind was frozen. This couldn't be happening. This was too good, too scary, too intoxicatingly dangerous to be true. But he wanted it, oh, did he want it anyway. For tonight, for forever. But he did still have his pride. He brought up has hand and flicked Seiichi's aside. "Be that as it may, but I refuse to play bottom for you any time soon. You both are too rough, it hurts!"

Yukimura and Fuji laughed. Yukimura caught the hand that carelessly rejected his touch. "Oh, Ryoma, do you really think you could top either of us? Have you seen the video your daughter recorded? Besides, we've already decided which part of you we're claiming tonight." His hand reached down and grasped Ryoma's saluting erection. "And it seems you've decided you want this."

Ryoma snorted but kept his eyes defiantly glaring into violet ones. "Is that so? So who gets what part of me tonight?" he scoffed.

Yukimura grabbed hold of Ryoma's jaw again, this time his hand was steely. His thumb pressed against Ryoma's lips until he opened his mouth. He curled his thumb until he held the stubborn jaw firmly in his grasp. He leaned into Ryoma's open mouth, laying first a kiss on his upper lip and then the lower one. "Tonight, I take your mouth."

Fuji feathered his lips against the spot where shoulder meets neck before sinking his teeth there. He bit down just enough to leave a mark, just enough to feel Ryoma's body begin to quiver. He pulled the smaller body against his own erection, freed from his own loosely tied robe. He rubbed himself along the cleft of Ryoma's buttocks. "And tonight, I claim your cute little butt, Ryo-chan."

The way they were touching him, the way they so darkly spoke to him, seduced him. His mind swam and he didn't fight for control. He no longer wanted to fight the currents of their possession. Ryoma shivered between them. And let them do as they would.

His body was led to his bed. His face held in Seiichi's hands, their mouths pressed together. He was plundered deeply, his lips assaulted, his tongue captured. He was drunken in, and he drank in his lover's taste, his passion, his need, pulled them into himself until he was inebriated.

Fuji pulled Ryoma's head back and took his turn ravishing his love's mouth. He sealed them back to chest until there was no space for air. One hand caressed along the smooth skin. He touched everywhere, everything, his hands hungry for any piece of Ryoma's sun-kissed skin. He trailed his hand down the taut stomach until he touched the head of the man's penis. He took it firmly in his fist and was rewarded by the sudden arch of Ryoma's body. He stroked it once gently to send the man in his arms shivering, and then again roughly to send him writhing. He ate at the sounds that would pass though Ryoma's mouth and he thrust himself to glide between his lover's open legs, tantalizing both of them. When Seiichi was settled and ready for them, he released his hostage. He gave Ryoma a shove forward and growled as the smaller man fell across the bed with his butt hanging off the edge. He made another predatory sound and set to marking his beloved.

Yukimura freed himself of his robe and grabbed his quivering flesh in response to the show of his two lovers. He stroked himself once and nearly cried out when Ryoma turned his face to him on the bed between his legs. The golden gaze was unfocused and heavy lidded. The desire deep in those eyes made it impossible to keep touching himself. Those kiss swollen lips begged to be ravished with something more substantial than a tongue. With a ragged sigh, he pulled Ryoma closer to his rigid member.

Ryoma didn't think. He opened his mouth immediately and swallowed the tip of Seiichi's excitement. He closed his lips around the velvet head and moaned. He wanted this for so long. He dreamed of the texture, the taste, the smell for years now. And to finally have it, it was his undoing. Finally, they were both with him at the same time. They were going to take him together, and he could wait no longer. He laid his stomach flat on the bed, his hips and legs falling open, his erection pressed against the side of the mattress. He closed both hands over Seiichi's hips and pulled him forcefully under his mouth. He wiggled his ass and arched his back in a restless invitation to the man who claimed he would take him.

Ryoma's heart thrilled and his blood sang beneath his skin when Seiichi's hand buried in his hair and his hips thrust into his mouth. Tired of waiting for Fuji any longer, he let go of his prize with a parting kiss and turned to face the blue-eyed man. Ryoma didn't hesitate. He plunged himself down on Fuji's saluting member. He curled his tongue and made the iron hard shaft as wet as possible before letting go. He looked up into wild eyes and smirked. "Now, make yourself useful, Syuusuke," he purred. He licked his lips and arched a playful eyebrow at Fuji's swift intake of breath before he repositioned himself between the two men he'd lost himself to.

It wasn't long after he fluttered his tongue around Seiichi's shaft when Fuji spread his cheeks and pushed against his puckered opening. He pressed a wet kiss against the base of the erection in his hand and moaned at the feel of himself stretching tight around Fuji's invading body.

Yukimura hitched his hips and nudged Ryoma's lips in reminder of his duty. He tangled his hand in the dark hair that was barely long enough to grasp. The view made him thankful he'd taken the time to mound the pillows he arranged at his back. From his position he could watch as Ryoma's head dipping up and down as his pert mouth played magic on his body. And beyond that he watched as his new lover indulge himself in the feel of Ryoma's tight ass. He locked eyes with the once Seigaku tensai, now HIS tensai and felt himself drown in shockingly blue eyes. He followed those eyes as they dropped down to watch their little love's body swallow Fuji's engorged member over and over again. Unable to take anymore of the sensations of Ryoma's throat, nor the sight of Fuji disappearing into the other man, Yukimura threw his head back against the pillows and let his body drown in it all.

Fuji would have laughed sadistically if he had the breath for it. He knew what he was doing to his lover, both of his lovers. The spot he was pressing his shaft against inside Ryoma was driving him wild. The twitch of the muscles encasing him was proof of that. But he also knew that in his excitement, Ryoma could swallow more, his gag reflex becoming almost non-existent. He could see what that was doing to Seiichi. He watched them, refusing to give up this sight for even a moment until it was beyond his control. Until that moment, he wanted to drink it all in. He wanted it to be engraved into his mind for eternity. This night, their first night together, the first night Ryoma ever said his name. This was a night to be remembered and celebrated.

Ryoma couldn't take it any more. The feel of Fuji pounding into him, into that one blinding spot was unraveling him. Every thrust pushed his hips hard against the mattress. His flaming erection gliding along the silk bedspread licked him farther up the cliff Fuji had him climbing. The sensation of Seiichi rubbing against his tongue, the roof of his mouth, down his throat coiled him tighter and tighter. The two of them shoving themselves into him over and over again, harder and faster, unrelenting, domineering, was suddenly too much. Within the space of a heart beat, the moment Fuji slid home again and Seiichi sheathed in his throat, Ryoma fell off the precipice and splintered. He came screaming his pleasure around Seiichi's shaft and felt the man let go of his control as well as his member spasmed against his tongue. He convulsed again and again as Fuji's body pressed him tighter against the bed, his own release flooding inside Ryoma.

Ryoma swallowed the last drops of Seiichi's seeds and let him go. Slowly, they all relearned how to breathe and regained control of their extremities.

An hour later, after they finished cleaning up and drying off, all three of them were tucked beneath the covers. Ryoma laid on his back between them, relaxing into his pillow. He smiled drowsily up at them both. He pressed one hand up against each of their faces where they leaned over him. "I love you. Both of you," he said earnestly. He looked at each man in turn. "Syuusuke, you are my heart just as Seiichi is my soul. I need you both in my life. Please, don't make me choose, because I can't."

Yukimura smiled down at the black-green haired man. His expression more tender than even he knew possible. "You don't have to, Ryoma. I love you, we love you, and Syuusuke and I are learning we like each other a little too much, too. We'll work it out."

Ryoma's eyes filled with tears he couldn't suppress. He brought both of their hands down and pressed them to his face. He kissed each palm in turn. He looked into Fuji's deep blue eyes and told him honestly, "I love you, Syuusuke."

Fuji smiled down at the man he loved. " I love you, too, Ryoma." He leaned down to place a quick kiss on those soft lips before continuing, "But I still want to know why you've never said my name until now."

Ryoma's lips curved mischievously even though his eyelids dropped further from exhaustion. "Just to get a rise out of you, Shoe-chan."

Fuji chuckled and bit Ryoma's thumb. "I told you what would happen if you kept calling me that, Ryo-chan," he warned playfully.

Yukimura chose that moment to break into their fun exchange. He leaned over and nipped Fuji's ear. When he got the man's attention, he stole a quick but thorough kiss. With their lips still just a breath apart, he said, "Syuusuke, I've been meaning to say, weren't you a little too bold giving Ryoma his love bite necklace? It makes me want to give you one, too."

Fuji glanced down at the dark marks around Ryoma's neck and frowned. "I was going to say the same to you, Seiichi. I thought you did it."

Ryoma's eyes snapped open and all the webs of sleepiness clinging to him were burned in an instant by two darkly possessive, inquiring eyes. One pair stormy violet, the other raging blue. Only one thought crept through his mind... "_Oh, shit._"

- End -

* * *

A/N: You have no idea how many times I had to stop writing this tonight because I was blushing so hard I couldn't think. (From me going... Oh poor poor Ryoma...) I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Thank you all for sticking with me this far. Old readers and new, your reviews helped pushed me into jumping into the story again. I'd forgotten why I started writing fanfiction like this until today. It's just fun and relaxing for me, and knowing afterward that you all had fun right along side me is one of the most satisfying feelings ever.

Thank you, so very much.

If you can, please check out any other stories that I come up with.

Oh and I am sorry about not writing the Yukimura and Fuji bathroom scene. I lost the inspiration to write it and instead of botching it up with something half-hearted, I thought it would be better left to your imaginations.

Love and kisses, Ebon


End file.
